


One touch and I ignite

by Paper_cut



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Badass Anakin, Banter, Friends to Lovers, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Hurt/Comfort, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Liberal Interpretation of The Force, Lots of Cuddling, M/M, Mild D/s Overtones, Panic Attacks, Pining, Slow Burn, initial Padme/Anakin, when he's not crying at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper_cut/pseuds/Paper_cut
Summary: “I said that I am looking forward to being your friend. Now that we are equals.”“I’m a better pilot. And I’m stronger in the Force.”“You also walked into a pillar and called it a wall.”*Anakin makes a bit different choices, and learns better communication. So does Obi-Wan. Eventually.





	One touch and I ignite

**Author's Note:**

> So. One day I heard the song 'Ignite' and thought some lyrics make for a nice Obikin oneshot. It sort of grew on its own. Please keep in mind that 1)I never wrote fics before 2)english is not my native language 3)this is purely self indulgent shameless wish fulfillment 4)the fic was not beta-ed 5)no I don't care about critique, I just wanted to have fun.
> 
> I'm still trying to find my footing with the characterization and fandom as a whole, but I love Obikin and I'm working on something new already. Hopefully it'll be better than my first try.

*  
  
“Anakin, relax. It’s just a dinner.”  
  
Throwing Obi-Wan a glare, Anakin silently continued his pacing around the luxurious room. He could feel the Force gather in his mind like angry, dark clouds.  
  
They were assigned a standard meeting with some diplomats whose names Anakin couldn’t pronounce. He skimmed through the holopad earlier, he knew enough, but apparently the guest just were so unsatisfied with his accent, they required to pause the talks.  
  
It was ridiculous. Anakin was the best Jedi in the damn Temple, it was a disgrace to send him here, to have his Master pretend it’s some _training_. If anything, it was humiliation, planned by the Council no doubt.  
  
The Chancellor was visiting at Anakin’s proper saber training, when they got this sorry excuse of a mission. Even he knew it was laughable, a waste of time! ‘They will take breaks just to toy with you, my boy’ he said. He was right, as always. Still, Anakin wouldn’t be able to look Obi-Wan in the eye if he failed such childish assignment.  
  
“You can sit down and maybe even consider telling me what’s wrong, Padawan.” Obi-Wan patted the pillows on his side.  
  
Still just a Padawan, when he turned nineteen already! Days ago! Anakin’s lips curled in a grimace as he rolled his eyes but took the seat. Scowling at the tea cup in front of him, he wrapped his cloak tight around himself. This entire place was designed to annoy him, it seemed. Full of heavy, dark fabrics, low tables and expensive junk strewn on every available surface. These damn people just flaunted whatever they had. Everything red and gold and black and more gold, some pungent incense thick in the air. Anakin’s head was starting to hurt. Karking diplomats.  
  
“You’ll make our hosts uneasy, Padawan.”  
  
“I’m not even doing anything!” Hissed Anakin.  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head with a long sigh. Anakin curled more into himself and bit his lip. It was not worth it to argue with his Master, he tried to reason, it would only make things worse. His head was already feeling heavy, the looming storm in his mind making him restless.  
  
Even so, he didn’t want to give Obi-Wan any reason to repeat such missions. Anakin swallowed, trying to ignore the howling wind in his head, and in a desperate attempt to act normal reached out for the tea cup. Just as he was about to lift it off the table, the storm brought on thunder, sudden crash making him wince and spill a few drops.  
  
“Anakin!” Admonished his Master, in that tired, disappointed tone Anakin knew better than his own voice.  
  
“Sorry, Master, it’s just- didn’t you, uh, in the Force, just now…” Anakin looked hopefully at Obi-Wan, there’s no way he didn’t feel that thunder!  
  
His Master just frowned at him.  
  
“You’re too distracted, Padawan. It’s a shame you disregard negotiations so often, but perhaps I shall lead the meeting alone.”  
  
“What? Master, no, I’ll try harder, I’ll be good-”  
  
“You’re dismissed. Go back to the Temple and try to relax.” Obi-Wan’s shoulders sagged and he turned back towards the table.  
  
Anakin snarled and abruptly got up and left the room. The storm in his head was raging so loudly, he didn’t even hear the usual buzz of Coruscant. He didn’t pay attention to the flight, letting the Force lead his speeder through the dark clouds. He only knew that one moment he marched out of that cursed room and the next he was in the Temple mechanics storeroom.  
  
Taking a well known path though the spacious, unlit room, he went to the very back. There, in the darkest corner, hiding in the tiny space between crates, sitting huddled in his cloak, he let himself cry.  
  
Anakin’s eyes were burning from tears as much as the beads of his Padawan braid felt like tiny icicles against his cheek. He bit down on the sleeve of his robe, hugging himself tighter, fingers digging into skin painfully. Trembling, Anakin could swear there were heavy storm clouds right over his shoulders. All around, an impossible weight overwhelming his senses, promising to bury him.  
  
Maybe if he could make himself small enough he would just disappear into the shadows. No one would bother looking for him.  
  
His Master might’ve asked what’s wrong a thousand times, but what good it was if Anakin knew it were just empty words? Uninterested Jedi politeness. With a subtle expectation for Anakin to just hurry up and deal with it.  
  
Temple Library Records were clear: Obi-Wan might’ve had temper issues as a child but ever since he became a Padawan, he followed the Code to the letter. Anakin still remembered how badly he wanted to have that one thing in common with his Master. But soon, he learned Obi-Wan was proof that anyone could change and be the shiny Poster Jedi. Anakin was just a failure who refused to control himself.  
  
Obi-Wan was probably still flirting with the diplomats, joking how his incompetent apprentice couldn’t finish a simple task. There were only walls and silence on their training bond, not a sliver of worry.  
  
The clouds thickened, cutting off any wayward light.  No one ever came to storerooms. No one has ever found him here before. He could just hide, let it out in his own way, and then come back to their quarters. A quick splash of water to get rid of the snot and he’s gonna be fresh like a Rominaria flower. No one the wiser.  
  
Obi-Wan came back several hours later. They never mentioned what happened during the assignment or after. When Anakin seeked solitude and found cold settled in his bones.  
  
That night, Anakin had the first nightmare about his mother.  
  
  
*  
  
  
The flight back to Naboo and few days off for his recovery were almost wonderful enough to make Anakin forget the entire wreck of the last weeks. Here, in a richly decorated bedroom glowing with afternoon light, air thick with heavy scent of fruits and flowers, time didn’t exist. Every moment spent with Padmé, the most lovely, gentle, understanding Padmé, was nothing short of perfection. Anakin felt like floating instead of walking, his cheeks constantly aching from smiling. Lying on soft cushions, playing tricks with the Force that Obi-Wan would frown upon, talking about nothing at all, and always laughing. Anakin couldn’t remember ever being this carefree. It truly felt as if Padmé was an angel, sent just for him, created to his own unique needs. Everything about her ideally tailored to push away his worries. An angel full of warm light, right from a cloudless sky.  
  
“We should get married.” He said, lightheaded with happiness.  
  
“We should get dinner,” Padmé threw a pillow at him “You’re starting to lose your mind.”  
  
“No, I mean it! Let’s get married, here, today.”  
  
“Ani, don’t. We are already pushing our luck as it is.”  
  
Anakin rolled over on the bed, ending up with his head on Padmé’s laps. He looked up at her face framed with curls and pearls. “So you want to, too.”  
  
“I- it’s not that I don’t want to, Ani, I love you. But marriage?” Padmé absently caressed his face, and Anakin would melt if he wasn’t too excited about his idea. “You’re a Jedi, and I’m a Senator, I’d be obligated to report it, maybe even lose my position.”  
  
“We could make it a secret marriage.” Anakin scrambled to sit and held onto Padmé’s hands, staring intently at her face. Stars, but she was so beautiful. “Just for us.”  
  
Padmé looked back at him, mouth opening and closing but no words coming out. Anakin just kept smiling, admiring her flawless features. He could already imagine waking up every day to these wonderful, brown eyes, warm as their future home. They would have loud children running around, and Anakin would bet his speeder they would inherit the sweet beauty mark from Padmé’s cheek. He could go on missions knowing he had a home to get back to, and he was sure Obi-Wan would love to visit them. Sure, he would complain for a while but he would eventually come around, wouldn’t he? How could anyone say no to the most breathtaking being in the entire galaxy? Anakin knew angels were as rare as gods, they were only whispered about during cold, desert nights. Finding one, managing to keep it as his own? It was more than a miracle. Letting go of Padmé now, after everything that happened, was unimaginable.  
  
“Ani, that’s…” Padmé looked away, biting her plush, pink lips. Anakin had hard time focusing on the topic, his private angel too distracting for menial problems.  
  
“We love each other! The entire Jedi Council couldn’t keep me away from you, Padmé. You are the most important thing I have.”  
  
“The war has just started, though. We are both going to be so busy, what’s a marriage that would exist only on a datapad, if that even!”  
  
“But that’s just it!” Anakin couldn’t keep still any longer and jumped off the bed, pacing the room. He was right! Being so full of euphoria, there simply wasn’t another explanation. Anakin was sure he was right and he only needed to make Padmé see it too. “There’s a war and- and what if I go on some super dangerous Jedi mission and die? Padmé, we should get married right away, there’s no time, I can feel the Force signing with joy just at the thought!”  
  
“Oh, Ani, I’m sure such a great Jedi as you wouldn’t be defeated that easily,” twinkled Padmé. “And my love would keep you save enough to always come back to me.”  
  
Anakin whirled around and ended up swiftly kneeling at Padmé’s feet, grinning like a loon.  
  
“But wouldn’t I rush even more to see my wife? Waiting for me at our home?”  
  
“Now you have really lost you mind, Ani! Your wife would be busy petitioning to end the war in the Senate, perhaps you would be the one waiting instead?”  
  
“I would find a way to make everyone agree, so my wife has more time for her devoted husband.” Anakin fluttered his lashes to make Padmé laugh, but she just smiled slightly and slid down the bed to sit next to him. Shimmering layers of her dress moving along her body like sets of wings. She was so gracious, even settled down on a carpet she still looked every bit the perfect angel.  
  
Padmé rested her side against the bed, her head falling on soft pillows. When Anakin mirrored the position, she reached out a hand to card through his short hair. The gentle touch seemed to calm the Force around him, letting it slow down from the vigorous dance to a peaceful breeze. The sun colored Padmé in warm tones, eyes dancing like a fire, heating up the blush on her cheeks, stray hair glimmering like golden thread. Anakin wanted to keep Padmé like this forever, so sweet and ethereal.  
  
“I love you.” He whispered, “I don’t want to loose you when I can’t be around.”  
  
“I love you, too.” Padmé’s voice was equally quiet. She took away her hand. “You will never lose me, Ani, no matter where we go.”  
  
“I went away once and it- it cost me-” Anakin swallowed a few times, feeling his throat burn and eyes water. He bowed his shoulders down, almost bent in half. “I went away before and I lost my mom.”  
  
“But I’m not your mom, Ani. There’s nothing that could happen to me.”  
  
“There’s everything!” Anakin wasn’t even fighting the tears. Why didn’t Padmé see it? “What if you’re in danger and I can’t come? If the Jedi stop me? Obi-Wan stopped me before and I was too late! I can’t lose you too, Padmé, I just can’t! I need you!”  
  
Anakin was digging his fingers into the carpet as strong as he could to keep the dark clouds at bay. He could feel them forming behind him, but they had no right intruding here! This place, anywhere with Padmé, was _sacred_. The storm was not allowed to taint his glowing angel.  
  
“Ani, you are a Jedi Knight, I doubt the Council would approve a sudden rescue of your secret wife more than that of a Senator.”  
  
Padmé smiled, as if it was a miniscule matter, as if she was unaware of the turmoil in Anakin’s head and heart. Perhaps she was right, but that didn’t mean anything! There were so many things that could happen. Angels were to be cherished, and protected. Guarded.  
  
Anakin wiped his face on the sleeve of his shoulder, looked at the teared out carpet tracks left by his new mechno-arm. His head was starting to hurt.  
This was all going wrong.  
  
Padmé moved closer and lifted him up for a tight hug, one hand caressing his back, the other returning into his hair.  
  
“I’ve been involved in politics since I was eight, trust me, Ani. If nothing else, trust me that war is not a time to keep dangerous secrets.” She talked in a steady, quiet voice. The Force seemed to still as if it was listening to Padmé along with Anakin. “I love you, and I swear I always will.”  
  
Miraculously, the storm clouds faded. Anakin still felt uneasy, his heart heavier than it was an hour ago. But he was in the arms of his angel, and there was nothing else that could possibly be more important.  
  
“I will always come back to you, I promise.” He whispered wetly. “No matter what happens during the war.”  
  
“Perhaps you could take Artoo to watch your back, hm?” Anakin felt Padmé smile against his forehead. “Would make it easier to comm me.”  
  
It was Anakin’s turn to smile, the little droid already proved to be a useful friend. Padmé went quiet for a minute before she continued. “I have your necklace, and now with Artoo around, you too would have something to remember me by.”  
  
“I spent a decade dreaming about you, Padmé, I doubt a mission or two would make me suddenly forget.”  
  
“Then we shouldn’t worry about our love changing either.” muttered Padmé and smiled at Anakin in such a lovely way he could only lift his head for a kiss.  
  
  
*  
  
  
It took a whole three weeks before Anakin gave up and decided to be the first one to point it out.  
  
“Just admit you miss it, _Master_.”  
  
They were walking through the Temple together, about to get new mission details, when Obi-Wan yet again almost called Anakin ‘Padawan’ and then switched to his name half-word.  
  
“Nonsense.” Obi-Wan looked him straight in the eye and smiled. “In fact, I had looked forward to your knighting.”  
  
“Bollocks.”  
  
“Language, Anakin.”  
  
Anakin wrapped his cloak tighter around himself and looked out the window. Always with the reprimanding.  
  
“Usually you would be assigned a longer solo mission, to make the transition easier on both parties. But given the war, we need to make do.”  
  
Make that reprimanding and a lecture, great. Anakin scowled and still refused to look back at Obi-Wan. Was this never going to change?  
  
The last months were a mess, even with the few bright spots of happiness, at the end of it Anakin still lost so much. Too much to just sit down and let it all out into the Force. No one could possibly just ignore something like this! All of the Jedi, with their code and rules, always the rules, which of them ever lost family? Lost their mothers? Ever fell in love and loved so fiercely? And then had to keep it quiet like some shameful secret? Which of them had a damn Sith Lord cut off their arm? Of course they just meditate away their problems, thought Anakin. If his only problem was figuring out new battle strategy, he could meditate it away too! Hell, he wouldn’t even consider it a problem. Maybe if they too had prosthetics arms, they could reach far enough to take out the sticks out-  
  
“If you could excuse my old habits, though, I truly am looking forward to being friends with you, Anakin.”  
  
Anakin walked right into a pillar.  
  
“Oww, the fuck? Ugh, what is this kriffing wall, oh seven sith hells,” he massaged his forehead, completely thrown out of his own thoughts “What are you talking about, Master?”  
  
Obi-Wan, cursed be his tea, didn’t even blink. He just kept smiling, in that infuriating way of his, calm and poised. Anakin couldn’t decide if he was grateful for lack of commentary about his misfortune, or hurt by lack of any visible worry. He was wounded. Badly! All because of Obi-Wan, too.  
  
“I said that I am looking forward to being your friend. Now that we are equals.”  
  
“I’m a better pilot. And I’m stronger in the Force.”  
  
“You also walked into a pillar and called it a wall.”  
  
Anakin groaned and muttered a stream of curses. So much for Mr. Jedi Are Too Perfect To Comment On Daily Mishaps, huh. He rubbed his forehead again, vaguely relieved there was no blood to explain, and followed his Master to the briefing. Trust Obi-Wan to completely ruin his train of thought.  
  
  
In the week after, suddenly Anakin was welcomed to Obi-Wan complaining about joint ache, praising Tevraki whiskey, explaining the proper shade of green for a sapir tea, not quite proper space traffic regulations, comparing drinks of increasingly dubious origin, and a tirade about superiority of linen over leather. The last one ended up in a discussion that made Anakin doubt if they even had the same definition of friendship.  
  
Anakin had never been happier.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Anakin didn’t see Padmé for a month before they found two lovely evenings together on Coruscant.  
  
He parked his speeder on her balcony and rushed inside to find Padmé still in her outfit of the day. Something dark blue and silver, looking like precious jewels hanging on the night sky. His angel was so beautiful. Anakin was sure her elaborate clothes and makeup were designed specifically to hide her face, otherwise the entire Senate would simply swoon and follow her lead in every debate. Which itself was a promising prospect, but Anakin was decidedly less fine with the concept of potential competition.  
  
“Ani!” Padmé’s face brightened and Anakin couldn’t help but cross the little distance and kiss her sweetly. “If you keep sneaking in like that, captain Gregar will have a heart attack!”  
  
“Who cares, I had to see you.” Anakin twirled them around the room, barely missing the furniture.  
  
“You will need to wait anyway, so I can change into something more appropriate for the evening. Unless you think you can figure out my dress?”  
  
Anakin took a moment to consider the offer. He put his hands on where Padmé’s waist should be and looked down. The various folds of fabrics had absolutely no visible clasps, ties or zips. And they looked to be worth much more than his speeder. He looked back up at Padmé’s gorgeous face, her lips painted red and warm eyes lined with silver.  
  
“I’ll just lift it up!” and before Padmé had a chance to react, he grabbed her and landed them both on the sofa, rolling a bit until he was on top, and then Padmé swiftly kneed him in the thigh.  
  
“Oh no, ow, that is not going to work! My corset and coat are too stiff!”  
  
Anakin had to help her stand up again, immediately making apologies. How did he not think of that, his stupid recklessness could’ve really hurt his angel.  
  
Padmé went to change in her closet, where a handmaiden was already waiting, and Anakin resigned himself to broodingly sit on the sofa. It was just a minor hiccup. Nothing to worry about. He took a deep breath, tried to focus enough to chase away the grey clouds in his head. Everything was perfect. Seeing Padmé was always perfect, no matter what they were doing. She would never throw him out just for that.  
  
They spent the rest of the evening and the next day in a haze of love and careless happiness.  
  
  
*  
  
  
It was three months since Anakin saw Padmé last. The one day he was back on Coruscant between missions, she was held up in senatorial meetings until long after he was off planet again. Holovids sent via private channels seemed to only make matters worse. If at least one of them didn’t need to sneak around at crazy hours, then they always were interrupted.  
  
Anakin hated himself the first time he intentionally skipped their scheduled holo, but he couldn’t deal with the frustrating cycle of fleeting happiness and immediately following disturbance. What was the point of a few stolen minutes? He wanted it be more meaningful than a quick greeting and small talk! He needed _more_.  
  
Anakin paced between the tents, skin crawling, the Force buzzing unnervingly in his veins. They were leading an attack on another of Dooku’s minions, Ventress, which always ended messily. The real problem was the location, though. The planet painfully resembled Naboo, with its lush greenery and sparkling lakes. Now, during the night, it could’ve been picked right from his memories. Anakin couldn’t stop thinking it was a sick joke.  
  
A mix of troopers from 501st and 79th, Anakin and Obi-Wan’s respective battalions, unquestionably some of the best soldiers in the entire army, and they were all on edge. Anakin wanted to scream or pick fights anytime yet another restless clone scurried away from him. He was supposed to guide them, be their General! He was the one carrying all the responsibility, and so pitifully failing to even keep his people in line.  
  
All he saw were dark clouds at the edges of his vision, and his own failure to lead.  
  
Obi-Wan walked over, standing in Anakin’s path with his usual composed, serene expression. He put a hand over Anakin’s shoulder but Anakin jerked away, scowling.  
  
 Obi-Wan’s hand was perfectly warm and grounding and comforting. The opposite of everything Anakin was at the moment, and that was enough to hate it.  
  
“Anakin, you need to calm down. Making everyone nervous is hardly a good example.” Said Obi-Wan, eyes scanning the troops.  
  
“I am calm!” Spat out Anakin.  
  
Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
“Walk with me.” Obi-Wan moved towards a meadow, leading to a lake, not turning around.  
  
Anakin followed, angrily picking on flowers and weed as he went.  
  
When they stopped in front of the water, their camp was only a few flickering flames visible in the night. All around a gentle breeze moved the bushes and grass, accompanied by chirping insects. Small firefly bugs flew above the lake mirror, like floating white and blue sparks. The water shimmered, reflecting twin moons.  
  
Anakin hated how peaceful it was, how infinitely enchanted he still got each time they encountered a planet bursting with live. His Master probably picked this place just to taunt him.  
  
“Beautiful,” said quietly Obi-Wan, looking over the lake.  
  
Anakin scrunched up his nose, grabbed a fistful of whatever flowers grew around and started plucking away at their petals.  
  
“Whatever”, he mumbled.  
  
“It’s natural to be nervous, but Anakin,“ Obi-Wan looked at him, mouth twisted in a worried grimace. “Our troops are looking up to you.”  
  
“Well, maybe they should look at your small talk with Ventress.” Snapping, Anakin threw the plants on the ground.  
  
“It always pays off to be polite.”  
  
“We’re here to fight her! Not to be polite and- and- I don’t know, drink tea or whatever.”  
  
Obi-Wan lifted a hand to scratch at his beard and narrowed his eyes at Anakin.  
  
“It’s been years since I’ve seen you that restless.”  
  
“It’s just- “ Anakin huffed in frustration. “I’m a General now.”  
  
“Anakin, you’re just a young man thrown into the middle of a war. Accept your fee-”  
  
“But I’m not!” Interrupted Anakin, “I’m the Chosen One, I have to do better than that!”  
  
“Mhm, chosen to give me a headache,” muttered Obi-Wan.  
  
Anakin’s breath caught in his throat. Of course, of course that’s what Obi-Wan thought, even when they finally got along! The dark clouds swirled around his mind, wind picking up. Just a headache, that’s all he was. Anakin just kept messing up, was still a child, still not enough-  
  
“Anakin, I meant that as a joke,” Obi-Wan squeezed his shoulder and smiled, “You put too much pressure on yourself. Slow down. Look around.”  
  
Anakin glanced back at him, hands shaking. Something about Obi-Wan’s tone made Anakin resign himself to try. He took a few slow, deep breaths. The feeling didn’t go away, not entirely, but it helped.  
  
“That’s good, yes.” Obi-Wan tucked his hands into sleeves, stood next to Anakin shoulder to shoulder. “What do you see?”  
  
“Uh, not much? It’s dark.”  
  
Obi-Wan elbowed him under the ribs.  
  
“Ow, fine, Master. There’s the water, and some plants, and...uh, fireflies.”  
  
“How does it look?”  
  
Anakin rolled his eyes and exhaled heavily. This was pointless. Still, he looked at the lake. At the dark blue water and the reflected moons. Undisturbed, it looked the same as the sky.  
  
“They- the fireflies, they look like stars.” Whispered Anakin, cheeks warming up in embarrassment. That was a stupid thing to say, he never should’ve went with his Master’s idea.  
  
“Quite lovely, isn’t it?”  
  
“...Yeah.”  
  
“Anakin,” said Obi-Wan softly, barely over the sound of the crickets. “What’s really bothering you?”  
  
“I’m just... “ Anakin bit down on his lip. He was angry, and tired. And Obi-Wan always knew what to do, so maybe…  
  
“Whatever it is, you don’t have to face it alone.”  
  
“I miss Pa-Artoo! That’s all!” Blurted out Anakin, correcting himself at the last possible moment. “I need to get back to camp!”  
  
Immediately, he stormed off, almost running back to their tent and never looking back. His heart was thumping madly in panic. He almost- almost- if Obi-Wan _knew_ \- there was no way this could happen. No matter how their friendship deepened in the last months, Obi-Wan was still a proper, Code upholding Jedi! There were talks about promoting him to the Council, for Sith’s sake!  
  
Anakin swore to himself then and there, to keep as much distance as he could from his Master. It hurt, to throw this away, when he spent years longing for Obi-Wan’s recognition. But this was all or nothing. Padmé was his soothing angel, Anakin couldn’t risk the Council taking her away from him.  
  
  
Not long after, Anakin was assigned a Padawan. For all that he genuinely liked Ahsoka, the duty meant even less time to arrange meetings with Padmé. More often than not, Anakin woke up in the middle of the night, with cold sweat covering his body. He didn’t remember his dreams, just a vague fear settled in his chest. The darkened sky in his mind became a constant state, even stolen moments of joy not enough to fully brighten it up.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Ahsoka has been around less than half a standard year, causing Anakin to discover a whole new set of possible self-doubts. Too often, he thought he was failing again and being too unconventional with her training, especially considering the demands of the war. But there were times, hours or even days, he felt _alive_.  
  
Anakin watched with pride as Ahsoka tried to imitate Artoo sharing a list of various profanities, when Obi-Wan walked inside the cockpit and sat himself in the co-pilot chair. They were on the floor, Anakin honestly attempting to meditate with his Padawan, but then the droid rolled over to them, and really, some things were more important to learn that slow breathing.  
  
“In all my life I have literally never needed to understand binary.” Obi-Wan stroked his beard. “Granted, Anakin was usually around to provide most unnecessary translations.”  
  
Artoo let out a series of loud beeps and Anakin burst out laughing.  
  
“He asked ‘whomst dares to belittle his strategic insight’?” Translated Ahsoka in between giggles.  
  
Obi-Wan looked at the droid with expressionless face. “I am positive R2D2 knows who I am quite well, and I do believe ‘whomst’ is not even a word in Galactic Basic.”  
  
Another series of bleeps, a screech and an electro-pulse arm pulled just out of reach of Obi-Wan sent both Anakin and Ahsoka into a laugh almost too strong to get a single word out.  
  
“That-that meant-” Anakin rubbed his eyes to wipe away a few tears. Artoo was holding no punches.  
  
“I’m quite sure I understood the intent, thank you.”  
  
Ahsoka patted Artoo’s dome. “Don’t worry, Artoo, Master Skywalker and I like you enough to cover for Master Kenobi.”  
  
Anakin was too busy giggling to even check his Master’s reaction.    
  
Times like these, flying through vastless space, feeling the Force dance around them all, brimming with Obi-Wan’s and Ahsoka’s light? Anakin’s head finally felt like a clear, blue sky.  
  
  
*  
  
  
It was a cruel trick of fate to be locked in the cargo hold of their own ship. The mission was going surprisingly smoothly, until suddenly it went very, very wrong. Anakin had no idea if the intel was fake or the Separatists’ tactical droid Captain actually competent for once. But here they were. Just him, Obi-Wan and Artoo.  
  
In the cold, damp darkness of cargo hold, broken down only by rare blinking panels on the walls and Artoo’s flashlight.  
  
“Artoo, contact Snips and Rex, they’ve got to take their shuttle back here ten minutes ago.”  
  
“Back here? There must be at least two Separatists vessel around us, that’s too dangerous.”  
  
“Ignore him, Artoo, just make sure they let me know when they’re close.”  
  
Artoo beeped at Anakin in assent, completely accidentally flashing light right at Obi-Wan’s eyes.  
  
Obi-Wan took a deep sigh and shaking his head sat down against the wall, outstretched hands resting on bent knees. Anakin slumped in a heap next to him.    
  
“I assume you’ve got a plan.” Obi-Wan looked at him with one raised eyebrow and very expectant grimace.  
  
“Of course,” Anakin wrapped his arms around himself for more heat, and cursed the hasty escape without his cloak. When Artoo whirled closer, he didn’t hesitate a second before snuggling into the crook between the droid and the wall. Artoo beeped how childish it was, and Anakin stuck out his tongue in response. He would’ve swatted the droid if it didn’t mean losing warmth.  
  
Obi-Wan’s cloak landed right at Anakin’ head. “Feel free to share your brilliant strategy whenever you find most convenient.”  
  
“There will be none, if my limbs freeze over and fall off.” Muttered Anakin while cocooning himself in the newly offered cloth. That was much better. “How are you not cold? I can see my breath!”  
  
“It’s called a Force blanket.” Deadpanned Obi-Wan.  
  
Anakin kicked him in the shin.  
  
“Sith hell, Master, I swear you lost your sense of humor when you cut your hair.”  
  
“Oh, so that’s why you are growing yours?”  
  
“Ha kriffing ha,” complained Anakin just as Artoo beeped happily. “You bucket of a traitor.”  
  
Obi-Wan chuckled under his breath and smiled. He seemed to smile more, Anakin thought. Life without a messy Padawan must be much happier.  
  
As if on cue, Obi-Wan pointed vaguely at the crates. “So, during your cargo hold days, did you ever manage to find here anything interesting? A way out perhaps?”  
  
Anakin stopped breathing.  
  
“Are you alright? Anakin? You didn’t get shot, earlier, did you?” Obi-Wan moved closer and started looking him over. “If you’re hurt or bleeding-”  
  
“I’m fine.” Anakin blurted out, trying to keep down the sudden nausea. What the hell was that, since when did his Master even know? How much did he know? “I just didn’t expect you to, uh, remember. Such silly- details.”  
  
Obi-Wan clearly took pity either at his stumbling or suddenly chaotic Force signature, because he sat back down and smiled lightly.  
  
“I’ll admit it’s hard to remember the specifics after so many years, but I’ve always been aware you came here. When we couldn’t quite settle an issue.” Obi-Wan’s voice was steady, his words careful and slow. He obviously tried to make things seem fine between them. Anakin felt miserable. “Well, here or Temple storeroom, or that old hangar off the street across from Dex’.”  
  
“You never said. I thought-” Anakin felt icy wind from the Force, but just wrapped himself tighter in the cloak. He swallowed hard and used all his strength to look at Obi-Wan. “Your end of the bond is always closed off, I assumed you didn’t know.”  
  
“You were my Padawan, of course I knew. But I tried to give you as much space as possible, to learn how to deal with your emotions.” Somehow even in the poor light Obi-Wan’s eyes seemed soft. “You seemed to reject any direct means of help.”  
  
Anakin mulled over these words. It wasn’t untrue. It was not what he needed at the time, feeling overwhelmed and lost in a storm. But he wasn’t sure what would’ve truly helped.  
  
Artoo beeped his opinion about human brooding and Anakin could almost hear him rolling his metaphorical eyes. He elbowed the droid.  
  
“When you say ‘Force blanket’, you actually mean it, don’t you?” Anakin stuck out his bottom lip in a theatrical pout.  
  
“Naturally. You just need to lower your body temperature a bit and trust the Force to even out the rest.” Obi-Wan didn’t even blink at the change of topic. “Through meditation.”  
  
Anakin groaned and was ready to kick Obi-Wan’s grin off, when Artoo announced Ahsoka and Rex’s men were in position.  
  
“Sounds like the perfect time to divulge your plan, Anakin.”  
  
They both got up, Anakin putting the cloak on with no intention of getting clankers’ oil on his own robes. Artoo got ready to hack into the door lock.  
  
“The plan is to wreck our way to the bridge and get the ship back. While Snips and others win back our ammo stocks.” Anakin lit up his saber, ready to jump right into the fight.  
  
“Why did I even bother asking.” Obi-Wan shook his head but got into position too.  
  
It was hours later, while putting on bacta patches to the worst of his wounds, that Anakin realized two things. First, he terribly underestimated the amount of Seppies on the ship; and second, Obi-Wan never had time to meditate his way into any blankets.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Anakin snuggled up close to Padmé, her warmth and soft pillows making him sleepy, despite the sun still being up. He closed his eyes, not trying to fight the exhaustion. It’s been two months again since they’ve had this, and the meantime was filled with constant battles. He didn’t remember the last time he slept through the whole night. Anakin might have the Jedi endurance and strength, but even the Force could only push him so far. When he stumbled into the apartment over an hour ago, he found Padmé already on bed, dozing off with a holopad in hand. The war was wearing them both down.  
  
He really didn’t see it coming, when Padmé suddenly spoke up.  
  
“Ani, I think I’m going to take on a lover.” Her voice was soft, but clear, and Anakin was on full alert in half a second.  
  
“Please tell me you don’t mean Bail.”  
  
Padmé blinked at him before she burst out laughing. “Oh stars, no! How could you even think that! You’re incorrigible, Anakin!”  
  
“In that case, go ahead, just pick someone less sexy than me.” Smiled Anakin, snuggling back into the pillows.  
  
“Are you suggesting Bail is more-” Anakin force-threw a pillow at Padmé, causing her to pause and laugh again.  
  
Padmé put the pillow under her head, and faced Anakin. They were both smiling at each other.  
  
“You don’t sound jealous. Should I be worried?”  
  
“Jealousy is not the Jedi way.”  
  
“Uh huh, neither are secret love affairs.”  
  
“We love each other. Even after so many months apart, nothing has changed.” Anakin reached out his flesh hand to trace the shape of Padmé’s face with one finger. Still just as beautiful as that first day. Just as soothing. He wanted to keep her always close, his own angel, locked away from sight and touch of others. But she deserved the Galaxy at her feet, not a transmitter chip in her skin. “I thought I could never have you, if we weren’t married, but you’re here. I’m here.” he added, looking around the lush bedroom.  
  
Padmé turned her face to kiss his fingertip and closed her eyes. “We are here.”  
  
Padmé’s smile and warm breeze of the Force were the last things Anakin remembered when he fell asleep.  
  
  
*  
  
  
It was easier to survive the next months depending only on holovids.  
  
They spent some time joking about Padmé’s potential bed warmers, and against his own judgement, Anakin felt calm. He could see Padmé glowing with happiness, the Force promising him the secret love confessions were still genuine. He felt less guilty about being away, knowing his angel wasn’t left alone, waiting.  
  
It felt so different to anything he felt before, when one calm evening inside his quarters aboard _Resolute_ , Padmé commed him. She was beautiful as always, wearing her blue nightgown with pearls that Anakin would recognize in even worst quality holovid. Her hair was straight, maybe not dried yet, and she smiled as sweetly as ever.  
  
He stared silently for a long while.  
  
At first, Anakin couldn’t put his finger on it, but he instantly knew something was different. Something inherently light, that made the Force move differently in his veins, but feel warm and peaceful around him, enough so to startle him at first.  
  
“Ani, is everything alright? You are making the most curious face.” Padmé’s eyes narrowed as she studied Anakin’s expression. “Are you smuggling some sweets?”  
  
Anakin laughed and shook his head.  
  
“Nope, still only protein bars for me, oh joy.” Anakin didn’t even think before he continued. “I’m just glad to see you happy.”  
  
Padmé beamed at him. Anakin felt his heart grow soft.  
  
The rest of their talk went quickly, casual gossip about common friends and official plans for next days.  
  
After, Anakin was lying on his cot, staring at the ceiling for hours before the realization struck him.  
  
He was glad for his friend.  
  
Not his lover.  
  
He didn’t think he was ever that content about Padmé’s own happiness rather than their joint one. It was… liberating. As if some of the weight on his shoulders disappeared into thin air.  
  
Since then, Anakin made it a point to talk about Padmé more with Ahsoka and Obi-Wan. He never let slip about their romantic entanglement, but every time he mentioned her name during politics discussion, or commed her in the common area, Anakin felt progressively more himself.  
  
The storms in his mind quieted down.  
  
Obi-Wan took to stealthy directing the comm conversations to fancy topics he apparently shared with Padmé, to Anakin’s grumpy acceptance of ironic fate. Snips, the shameless traitor, turned out perfectly adept at these same fancy topics.  
  
Anakin often sat back quietly, leaving the comm on during their shared meal, watching his three closest friends.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Anakin didn’t even try to keep his smug grin off when he walked out of the mansion into cheery sunlight and saw Obi-Wan waiting with Ahsoka on marble steps. This mission was an exceptional success, both strategy and negotiations, and Anakin was taking full responsibility. Maybe it was more stupid luck than his eloquence that the Baroness and her partners turned out to be racing nerds and quickly struck a friendship, but still. He put in proper effort, sleepless nights filled with research and planning into his task. The improvisation was only maybe fifty percent!  
  
“What? Didn’t think I had it in me to do diplomacy stunts?”  
  
“Merely wondering how many of our old missions would’ve gone smoother if you decided to be charming instead of bratty.”  
  
“Hey, I’m not- I was never bratty!”  
  
“Anakin, you were the brattiest Padawan to ever grace the Temple. Ahsoka, young one, I could recount Anakin’s youthful temper if you are interested in what to avoid.”  
  
“She would need to cover her ears if I were to recount _yours_.”  
  
“I don’t exactly have ears to cover, Master.” Smiled innocently Ahsoka.  
  
Anakin stared at her for a moment.  
  
“Echolocation, montrals, no weird holes in my head.” She counted on her fingers, and Anakin felt both envious and insulted.  
  
“That’s why you won the sparring! You cheated!”  
  
“How is that cheating?” Exclaimed Ahsoka, hand already drifting to her lightsaber. Perhaps a rematch wasn’t a bad idea.  
  
“Anakin, how in all the Force did you not know this?” Said Obi-Wan, voice shaky from trying to stifle his laugh.  
  
“What? Of course I knew! I just didn’t thi-! It’s an expression!”  
  
Ahsoka was about to say something more, when Obi-Wan put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
“Now, now, let’s allow Anakin to charm us some lunch, and get away from here before the Baroness hears him and changes her mind.”  
  
Anakin rolled his eyes but went in the direction of the city market. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka stayed a few steps behind, but he heard fragments of their talk. It seemed Obi-Wan found it justified to bend the Code a bit and lie through his teeth how teenage Master Skywalker miraculously balanced the alleged bratty behaviour with hours upon hours of studying and meditation.  
  
Anakin’s step went lighter. If his Master was offering to take over the boring Padawan-related duties, then Anakin was the last person to deny him.  
  
  
*  
  
  
“Stop fretting, Artoo, any higher than that and you’ll fry your batteries!” Anakin glared at the droid, screwdriver in one hand and a bunch of wires in the other. He mourned leaving the nicer toolkit and spare parts on Coruscant, but what he found on this rusty excuse of a starship would have to do.  
  
Artoo beeped about Anakin’s pointless littering of extra battery space.  
  
“Well, maybe it’s garbage to _you_ , but I happen to need it sometimes!”  
  
Artoo screeched where else Anakin can keep his saber next time, and Anakin smacked his globe. They were in scowling stand-off, when Obi-Wan’s steps and then chuckling interrupted them.  
  
“Looks like you two are having fun?”  
  
“I’m upping Artoo’s strike voltage, but he’s still bitter that Snips had to get back for lectures.” Muttered Anakin, waiting for Artoo to blink first.  
  
“Ahsoka is quite a mechanic already, hm?”  
  
“She just promised him new wiring, while I’m stuck with the model from last year.”  
  
Artoo beeped how he wasn’t the shallow one in the room.  
  
“Oh, that’s rich,” shook his head Anakin, unbelieving the nerve. “Then wait till next week and beg Snips to change it, I’m done.” Anakin closed the side panel he was working on and without asking stuffed spare wiring into Artoo’s mini cargo drawer.  
  
With a betrayed screech, Artoo whirled around and rolled out into the docking area.  
  
“Uh, is he alright?” Asked Obi-Wan, throwing nervous glances at the doorway.  
  
“It’s Artoo.” Anakin put the tools back into his belt pockets, wiped his hands on his robes and grinned at Obi-Wan. “Missed me, Master?”  
  
“I suppose I did. Ahsoka said you didn’t show up for meditation, and I didn’t see you sit down since yesterday.” Obi-Wan gave him that weirdly gentle smile, another new development of recent months. It always left Anakin off centre. He knew Obi-Wan didn’t expect anything, on neither occasion, carefully informing rather than asking. But Anakin still felt compelled to answer.  
  
“I needed time to train. Fix some stuff.” Said quietly Anakin, standing up and walking to the cockpit. He was losing sleep again. “To think.”  
  
Obi-Wan followed him, both of them taking pilot chairs. Anakin fiddled with settings, retyped their course, checking for any incoming comms. Eventually, he gave up and with a sigh turned his chair towards Obi-Wan.  
  
“I’m sitting now, so you can stop worrying. I can hear it all the way here.”  
  
“Wonderful idea,” twinkled Obi-Wan.  
  
Anakin felt the Force around them flutter and frowned.  
  
“Is something the matter?”  
  
“No, just- the Force feels different?” Anakin wasn’t sure why he ended it as a question. “Oh stars, now you’re worrying even more.”  
  
“I can’t help it, if you keep giving me reasons to worry.”  
  
Of course, his Master still doubted his competence, didn’t he? Anakin thought they were past that, but apparently Obi-Wan was still Obi-Wan. Anakin fell deeper into his chair, aching to wrap himself in his cloak but refusing to sulk openly. Instead, he looked out through the transparisteel window, absently watching the stars.  
  
“Oh dear,” sighed Obi-Wan, “Anakin, I trust you to always do the right thing, I simply know you choose the most difficult ways to get there.”  
  
“Maybe you shouldn’t.” answered Anakin quietly. He didn’t really want to bring this up, but his mind was filled with shadows of questions.  
  
“Don’t be ridiculous.”  
  
“How much do you remember from Mortis?” Anakin looked right into Obi-Wan’s eyes.  
  
“Not as much as I would like. Moments, really. Impressions.” Obi-Wan was stroking his beard, eyes everywhere but on Anakin.  
  
“I remember the Force.” Anakin concentrated on the memory, furrowing his brows. “Nothing material, nothing- I don’t know what, but the Force was so strong there. So full of darkness and pain.”  
  
“Anakin…”  
  
“Why do I remember only that? Ahsoka said she felt some lightness, and that she saw an owl? It makes no sense. I can’t- I saw only such overwhelming grief.” Ended Anakin in a whisper. It was tormenting him for days now, like hollow space after a nightmare, when he knew something was wrong but couldn’t put his finger on it. It brought up memories, some older and some new, all of them things he never wanted to relive again. Circling in his head day in, day out.  
  
“Is this why you’ve been avoiding meditation?” Asked Obi-Wan quietly, and Anakin couldn’t lie to him. The mere idea of examining such things, of again being filled with so many emotions, the pain of it terrified him.  
  
“What if I remember the dark, because it called to me?” Said Anakin, so silently he barely heard himself. Voicing the thought cost him everything. In his mind, he only saw the lifeless face of his mother.  
  
“Anakin, the Force flows through you so brightly, sometimes it’s like looking at a sun,” Obi-Wan’s voice was soft, fond, so at odds with Anakin’s inner turmoil. He couldn't help but turn his attention to listening. “Qui-Gon believed that, difficult as it might be, the Force means both the light and the dark side.”  
  
Anakin’s heart sank.  
  
“How- what if-” he swallowed, grasping for words, almost wishing to fully open their bond and just _show_ , but too scared how Obi-Wan might react. Anakin’s mind was never a nice view, and constant storm didn’t make it better. “Which one is stronger?”  
  
This wasn’t exactly his question, he knew the Jedi rota well enough, but how could he explain feeling torn apart by the two Forces, with no option but to follow the victor?  
  
Obi-Wan gave him a long look before answering, Anakin hoped to all gods that the locked bond filtered enough of his intentions.  
  
“The one you use.” Finally came the answer, and for a moment Anakin remembered why he was so proud of being Obi-Wan’s Padawan at a time. His Master’s voice was perfectly confident, eyes clear and unfearing, the image of a leader. Someone Anakin trusted with his life.  
  
“In the end, I don’t think anyone can use the dark side.” Added Obi-Wan after a moment, “Not without being used themselves.”  
  
“I thought the dark side was a choice? Why would anyone choose to be used?” Anakin winced at his own wording, still unbalanced enough to let his childhood memories rise up without warning.  
  
Obi-Wan gave him a sad smile.  
  
“Sometimes it might feel like the only way to deal with… difficult emotions. Grief. Hate. Fear.”  
  
Anakin thought of his mother. How it felt to avenge her murder. He wanted to say he understood, but was no longer sure he did.  
  
“It’s never the only way, but it’s there and it’s tempting.” Obi-Wan was looking into the galaxy now, his voice more distant.  
  
“Master? Have you ever felt it?” Whispered Anakin, biting his lip. Not long ago such a question would’ve been out of bounds. Anakin might’ve accepted Obi-Wan attempted to be his own version of a good teacher, he didn’t grasp why it meant being so averse to sharing personal opinions.  
  
“I killed Darth Maul.” Said Obi-Wan, giving Anakin more of an answer than he ever expected.  
  
“That’s different, he was a Sith Lord.”  
  
“But that’s not why I did it.”  
  
Anakin said nothing. He thought of the hours spent in suffocating heat of Tatooine sunset. Of hating himself the night after, but being unable to fully regret his actions. Of the emptiness left in his heart, slowly being filled by darkness.  
  
He gingerly felt the Force around them, tried to recall the flutter from earlier and repeat it, make it as soothing and warm as he knew how. Obi-Wan looked at him in surprise.  
  
“Told you the Force felt different.”  
  
“It certainly does.” Obi-Wan smiled sincerely.  
  
In an unspoken pact, they didn’t bring up any serious topics for the remaining two weeks of the mission, going back to safe banter and easy jokes. Anakin didn’t mind. When he wasn’t focusing on fighting for his life, he already had enough to think about.  
  
     
*  
  
  
Anakin jumped off his speeder onto the familiar balcony floors. As usual, Padmé’s rooms were filled with sweet scents and multiple crystal lights. She walked up to him, dressed in all white, flowery patterns shimmering with rainbow sheen. The Force seemed to reflect the lights even more.  
  
Anakin hugged Padmé closely and gave her cheek a short kiss. She swatted his chest giggling, and stepped away. Stars, but she was so beautiful. Always, always, the perfect angel. With her smooth skin, and perfect hair, and wide smile. The warmest eyes he has ever seen. He still loved her, always would, but it felt different in this moment.  
  
They avoided the topic for months, each next meeting leaving Anakin conflicted. He watched Padmé work harder than ever in the Senate, saw her laugh and smile at others, saw her touch others the way she used to only touch him. He felt her slipping away. His love, his own private safe harbor during the storms. He couldn't decide what hurt more, accepting that he genuinely felt happy for her where he expected anger and pain; or admitting he started slipping away too.  
  
C3PO brought in drinks and snacks, as Padmé led Anakin to the balcony seats by his hand. It was no hardship to follow and hug together under soft blankets.  
  
Padmé started talking in quiet tones about her last few weeks, Anakin did his best to pay attention. It did hurt a bit, to think of what they could have had. But that was the thing about angels, wasn’t it? They were meant to stay untouchable, just out of reach, never tainted by the dirt and grit of failing mortals.  
  
“Ani, is something wrong? You’ve said scarcely anything tonight.”  
  
“It’s nothing,” Anakin kissed Padmé’s hair gently, “I suppose I just… nothing really went the way it was supposed to.”  
  
“Thank the stars for that.” Padmé shook her head, chuckling.  
  
Anakin took a breath, preparing himself for the onslaught of dark clouds and freezing wind. But the Force was serene and warm around him. That- how was that possible? Weren’t Padmé’s words hurtful or cruel or-  
  
“Ani, look at me.” Padmé’s hand was pleasantly cool on his cheek, “What would be the point of living, if everything was planned beforehand?”  
  
“I-it’s not that I planned, but- I expected-”  
  
“Hush, focus on the here and now.”  
  
Anakin curled his lips. “You talk like you were the Jedi”  
  
“Perhaps what teaching fell out of your head, ended up falling into mine.” Twinkled Padmé and lightly flicked his nose.  
  
Shamelessly pouting, Anakin moved his hands to hover threateningly over Padmé’s ticklish sides. “Then give it back.”  
  
“Alright,” Padmé looked him straight in the eyes. “Lesson one, you’re one of the most important people in my life, Anakin Skywalker, and it’s not going to change just because you sleep on the couch.”  
  
Anakin laughed in shock, as his heart filled with joy and acceptance for the first time in his life. Things were exactly as they were meant to be.  
  
  
*  
  
  
That day Obi-Wan was supposed to attend several Jedi Council meetings. Anakin, as usual deconstructing a droid all over the low meditation chairs in their shared quarters, was witness to a stone faced Obi-Wan pouring a shot into his morning tea, downing it in one go and walking out without a word.  
  
Anakin didn’t even notice oil leaking into his sleeve, as he commed Artoo to maybe stay out of Obi-Wan’s way for the day and stick to his duties.  
  
Soon after Ahsoka came in, unused to having a slower day.  
  
“I think Obi-Wan needs a day off.” Commented Anakin absently, turning around a faulty chip with the Force, still not sure which circuit was malfunctioning.  
  
“I think you need new robes, Master.” Ahsoka pointed at the ruined sleeve, and Anakin swore heartedly.  
  
They shared a look.  
  
From there, it was only logical to venture to the Temple’s storerooms, intending to get new cloaks, but on the way they got derailed by Aayla Secura mentioning the usual sewing masters got a synthetic leather shipment. Neither Anakin nor Ahsoka needed convincing to give it a look. When one of the craftsmen suggested a possibility of a new, Togruta inspired tabard, there was little to discuss.  
  
They left for the hangar then to meet up with Artoo. Anakin using the time to teach Ahsoka some Eta-2 tuning tips that were not exactly illegal only because the authorities didn’t know about them. So far, Anakin’s proudest achievement was the growing range of his Padawan’s mechanical skills.    
  
They were barely back in time to pick up all the clothing, the sun having maybe and hour to set.  
  
Inside Anakin and Obi-Wan’s quarters the lights were on, smell of some fruity tea sweet in the air. A ginger head was picking above the sofa cushions. They quietly left the packages by the door, and giggling at each other walked the few steps inside.  
  
Anakin could almost hear Obi-Wan’s cringe at the creak of his new leathers. He made a point to stretch out, try a few sit-ups, swing his saber around, just to enjoy the sounds. Ahsoka, the perfect Padawan, did the same.  
  
Obi-Wan dragged a hand over his face and made a pained noise.  
  
Anakin grinned and high-fived Snips.  
  
“Hello there, Master,” greeted Anakin, “How was the Council?”  
  
Obi-Wan threw him a dark look. Anakin smiled even wider but tugged on the Force to glide soothingly around the room. His Master let out a quiet sigh and leaned heavier against the sofa, pulling his legs up and stretching out. The datapad he was apparently reading falling to his lap.  
  
“We just so happened to be around the storeroom, when new shipment was brought in.” Chirped Ahsoka, hands waving to her new reddish-brown tunic made from supple leather.  
  
“I simply don’t understand why you insist on leather, when it’s not even real, and remain blind to the numerous advantages of traditional linen robes.” Muttered Obi-Wan, examining their outfits.  
  
“It’s more durable in battle,” started Anakin, getting back to his exercise. His new, black tabards were exactly the same as previous ones, he loved them.  
  
“More water resistant,” continued Ahsoka.  
  
“And fire resistant,”  
  
“Can have pressed patterns,” Ahsoka pointed to the purple tabard at her belt.  
  
“I should’ve taken the pants too.” Mused Anakin, pausing to scrutinize Ahsoka’s leggins.  
  
“We can still go-”  
  
“It does not befit a Jedi to put so much attention to material possessions.” Interrupted Obi-Wan in his most posh, ostentatious Coruscanti accent. “And, unlike Togruta, Humans have leg hair, that would clash with the cut outs.”  
  
Ahsoka doubled over laughing, as Anakin gasped at the insult.  
  
“Hey, I could shave!” Exclaimed Anakin, “Padmé taught me!”  
  
“Oh stars,” muttered Obi-Wan, “Please refrain from physical presentation, Anakin.” he added, just as Anakin was turning towards the bathroom.  
  
“I never realized you have so many issues with leg hair, Master.” Anakin plopped on the sofa, Obi-Wan’s feet digging into his thigh. Ahsoka perched on the armrest on Obi-Wan’s end. The Force swirled in a bubble around them, Anakin barely contained a delighted sigh.  
  
“I don’t, personally.” Started Obi-Wan slowly, clearly trying to pick his next words carefully. “But I’m not convinced Senator Amidala would find such attire to be... presentable.”  
  
Anakin exchanged a glance with Snips, that made no sense.  
  
“Why would Padmé care about that?” Asked Ahsoka.  
  
Obi-Wan looked around, one hand moving up to scratch his beard and brush off his hair alternately, and Anakin just knew that only the presence of their Padawan kept Obi-Wan from throwing a few curses. Why was Obi-Wan thrown off guard to this extent?  
   
Anakin looked at his Master, considering. He seemed pale, with his freckles standing out more than usual, his beard at an angle exactly parallel to his cheekbone, curling on soft looking cheek.  
  
“I’ve been her security practically every time there was a need, and you’ve seen her usual dresses.” Anakin said with a careless smile, “It’s a miracle she didn’t demand a color coded uniform ever since her queen days.”  
  
Ahsoka giggled in response. “Fair enough, that red dress last time was pretty intimidating!”  
  
“I bet she had a blaster hidden somewhere in the lace.” Joked Anakin. “Speaking of, Snips, if you want to have time for Jar’Kai training later, better get the spare uniforms to your room and hit the dining hall.”  
  
“Sure thing, Master!” Ahsoka excitedly got on her feet and went to leave, grabbing her package from beside the door. Jar’Kai wasn’t maybe Anakin’s preferred technique, but it was the sure fire way to divert Ahsoka’s attention.  
  
When the door swiped closed, the room was quiet for a few long minutes. Obi-Wan sat stiff like a durasteel rod, eyes focused on the datapad back in his hands. Anakin picked at neatly stitched threads on his new tunics.  
  
Finally, he couldn’t stand the silence and waved in general direction of the door.  
  
“I’ve got-” started Anakin.  
  
“You don’t need to tell me anything, Anakin.”  
  
“I’ve got you a few sets of robes and cloaks too.” Anakin rolled his eyes and looked at Obi-Wan with a grimace. He levitated the package into Obi-Wan’s lap, completely ignoring his ‘pad.  
  
“That’s- Thank you.”  
  
“Padmé and I are no longer dating, Master.” Said Anakin, aiming for bored weather-talk tone of voice. He really hoped he succeeded, even if only because it would’ve been a pathetic last task to fail at. With the Force stilling unnaturally around him, it only seemed imminent for his heart to follow and stop beating.  
  
Obi-Wan openly stared at him with wide eyes, not saying a word.  
  
So the world didn’t end, thought Anakin. How curious, that.  
  
“I’ll put on the kettle.” As Anakin stood up from the sofa, the Force moved back to life too, in a pleasantly cool breeze all around him.  
  
Anakin figured Obi-Wan deserved a few moments to unpack his confession. He leaned back against the kitchen counter, one foot absently following the floor tile pattern.  
  
It didn’t take long enough to steep the tea and make his own caf, but Anakin let out a resigned breath and brought the cups to the small table by the sofa. He sat on the carpeted floor by the oil stained meditation chair and began picking at droid parts.  
  
“Thank you for trusting me with this.” Said quietly Obi-Wan.  
  
Anakin looked at him and gave an honest, if weak smile. Obi-Wan did the same.  
  
“So uh, maybe you could join us? Your Jar’Kai is better anyway.”  
  
Obi-Wan took a minute to answer, and Anakin held his breath.  
  
“I suppose I could use a stretch after all these meetings.”  
  
Anakin turned to the droid wreckage to hide his relieved smile. They were alright.  
  
It was on the way to the dojo, when Obi-Wan spoke up.  
  
“Anyway, why did you go to the storeroom personally? We’ve got a cleaning droid for that.”  
  
“Uh, sort of.”  
  
“Sort of?”  
  
“It’s on the chairs.”  
  
  
*  
  
  
The mission started terrible, and then only kept getting worse. The planet with an unpronounceable name wasn’t even inhibited. Their intel was not as much incorrect as complete bullshit. Clankers managed to shoot down two thirds of their soldiers, it was by pure luck the rest was still alive. At this point Anakin would’ve promptly gifted the damn planet to the Seppies, just to end this failure of a battle.  
  
The evening brought heavy rain mixed with something acidic enough to at least keep the droids away. With the utter mess of the battle, they were left with only one proper tent between themselves. It was barely set up in time to cover all the injured clones. Artoo was delegated to stay there, and for Force’s sake stay dry, while fixing the comms to call for retrieval. Ahsoka and Rex, hiding under protruding rocks, yelled about taking the first shift. Anakin didn’t even argue, their vantage point was decent enough, and Ahsoka didn’t have enough armor to move in the rain anyway.  
  
The one thing that warranted heated arguing however, was Obi-Wan. He got a nasty blaster shot to his stomach, and a few cuts on his legs. They did what they could with medikits, but there was no chance Obi-Wan would stand on his own without a few days in actual medical unit. Whether because of the acerbic steams or this planet’s general charm, the stomach wound looked infected and caused an ugly fever.  
  
Until retrieval though, Obi-Wan was sprawled over Anakin, both half-sitting half-lying on cold stone and ignoring the blood seeping through bacta patches. Obi-Wan’s version of ignorance included giving orders to any soldier that dared ask about his well-being instead of quietly setting up the fire.  
  
Anakin gritted his teeth and looked at the ceiling of their tiny cave. He could swear that when wounded, his Master could be even more exhausting than the clankers.  
  
“And Cody, please make sure the south tent wall is properly attached, I fear the rain is starting to change direction.”  
  
“Of course, General.” Cody prompted the flames one last time and took his helmet in hands. He looked at Anakin. “General Skywalker, is there any-”  
  
“Don’t worry, Cody, Obi-Wan will be fine,” Anakin barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes. He honestly understood the concern, but it’s been a really long day. The stench of blood, sweat and wet clothes made the sharp fumes seem even fiercer. Anakin’s head was hurting. “Now go, so I can just knock him out.”  
  
Obi-Wan made a pitiful attempt to elbow Anakin but Cody just exhaled with relief written all over his face. The Commander nodded, put on his helmet and left for the tent.  
  
“Stop moving so much or you will unstick all the damn bacta.” Anakin manhandled his Master to lie down flatly over his chest. The stomach wound took enough tension when Obi-Wan insisted on sitting during the talk.  
  
“You stop panicking, it looks worse than it is.” Obi-Wan crossed his arms and turned more to the side.  
  
For all his denial, Obi-Wan seemed to have no problem snuggling into Anakin’s chest and shuffling his shoulders until he got comfortable. Anakin rolled his eyes.  
  
“Kriff, Master, just stay still for five fucking minutes.” Muttered Anakin, barely above the noise of the rain, and put his hands around Obi-Wan. He let the Force flow freely through him and directed it into Obi-Wan’s wounds.  
  
Their shields felt weaker like this, their usually empty bond stronger, resulting in a confusing mix of trying to stay polite while wanting to connect. Anakin didn’t dare even peaking at Obi-Wan’s thoughts, the surprise was clear enough. He put his full focus into treating the worst damage.  
  
“I don’t believe that kind of healing was in your curriculum, Anakin.”  
  
“It wasn’t, so don’t distract me or I might accidentally nip your liver.” Anakin shot him a dark frown. He knew basic anatomy, but that was entirely another level.  
  
Obi-Wan smiled weakly and closed his eyes. It was fascinating to feel his force signature soothe itself when connected like this. Anakin shook his head. Right, no distractions.  
  
It took only a few minutes, with Anakin wary of pushing his luck beyond what was necessary. His own wounds were free range for experiments, but this was Obi-Wan. Not to mention the Council would murder him on the spot, if Obi-Wan wouldn’t make it because of Anakin’s meddling.  
  
Letting the Force slow down and then trickle to a miniscule tendril went smoothly. It was tiny enough that Obi-Wan wouldn’t feel it in this state, but hopefully enough to keep the fever at bay. The Force spread wide again, Anakin almost immediately felt the familiar breeze around them. He took a deep breath of fresher air. Even the small fire seemed warmer.  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
“You can buy me a new set of pulse drills when we get back.”  
  
“Remind me to do so.”  
  
Obi-Wan’s breathing evened out, and Anakin guessed he managed to fall asleep. Kriffing finally. Anakin’s hold on his Master loosened a little, as he corrected his position. There was that one stone digging into his shoulder blade for ages now, and Anakin had only so much patience. They ended up a bit lower on the stone floor, feet pushed closer to the fire. Would be just his luck, figured Anakin, to go down from common flu after surviving this dreadful mission. He snuggled Obi-Wan a touch closer, guiding the Force into a cocoon.  
  
With nothing better to do, Anakin looked around. The noxious rain was getting heavier, obstructing the view, but also keeping them relatively safe. He could just about pinpoint Ahsoka and Rex’s fire. Clones’ tent was dark, all lights filtered through mesh windows, though Anakin could feel the auras of people inside. Many were weak, but no one in immediate danger.  
  
Anakin’s eyes came back to his Master. In the firelight his hair seemed to be the same color as the flames. The angle hid most of the familiar face, and Anakin inwardly grumbled. Not even that little silver lining after entire day of battle. What pale skin was visible, was covered in feverish tinge and freckles. Nothing more could be done about the first, but the latter gave Anakin a hint of a smile. No matter how many weeks they’ve spent without seeing any suns, the freckles were a constant.  
  
“I need to meditate.” suddenly spoke up Obi-Wan, head already lifting up, eyes blinking too much and too heavily.  
  
“What- kriff, Obi-Wan, what you need is sleep.” Anakin scrambled to keep his Master from sitting up and ruining all the fresh healing.  
  
“I can’t, I always meditate before sleep.”  
  
“Come on, I won’t even tell the Council you skipped it this once.” Anakin rolled his eyes.  
  
“Anakin,” Obi-Wan propped himself with an arm across Anakin’s chest. “I meditate because I choose to, not because the Council says I should.”  
  
“Mhm,” Anakin would maybe find it more believable if Obi-Wan didn’t look half unconscious already.  
  
“And, on that note, the Council only wants what’s best for the Jedi and the Republic.”  
  
“Master, do you really want to discuss it right now? You need to sleep.” Said Anakin, slowly accentuating each word.  
  
“I have the right to exercise my free will and refuse that suggestion.” Obi-Wan looked at Anakin’s face, but his eyes were hazy and shining, unfocused. Anakin sighed.  
  
“The Chancellor was right,” muttered Anakin with a helpless smile, his arms pulling Obi-Wan close again. “The Jedi are really confused and need some direction. This one in particular.” He finished while giving his Master a strong hug for a second. No sense of self preservation, truly.  
  
“The Chancellor can stuff it.” Muttered Obi-Wan into Anakin’s leather tabard.  
  
Anakin gasped. And then bit his lip to stop himself from laughing.  
  
“But Master, isn’t that _treason_?” Anakin conspiratorially lowered his voice.  
  
“Anakin, you do realize the Galaxy is hardly a monarchy nor a dictatorship.”  
  
“Still, who knew a fever brings out the rebel in you.” Declared Anakin gleefully.  
  
Obi-Wan attempted to answer, but his words were slurred, falling back into sleep.  
  
Soon after, Cody run up to them with updates. Artoo managed to contact Master Plo Koon, and extraction team was estimated to arrive in three hours. Anakin wished he was fully overcome with relief, but a tiny part of him already missed the closeness.  
  
  
*  
      
  
“Once the war is over, what are you going to do?”  
  
They were walking through spacious temple corridors, the glassless, arched windows letting in dimmed lights of evening Coruscant. The Temple, always buzzing with life and the Force, seemed serene, populated by rare shadows rather than beings.  
  
Anakin couldn’t keep his own mind quite the same, but the day at least exhausted him enough to ignore the grey clouds and catch few hours of sleep here and there. He spent the afternoon helping Ahsoka figure out a meditation exercise routine, studiously ignoring how his own lacked finesse. As the sun started to set, Obi-Wan joined them in the dojo for saber practice. Anakin kept to their little group, feeling untethered in the Force and grasping at every calming wave coming from his Master and Padawan.  
  
He didn’t argue when Ahsoka decided to switch up and train with other learners. Obi-Wan suggested time for tea, and Anakin, having no intention of actually drinking any, followed him to their quarters.  
  
The question came out of nowhere, even Anakin could admit that much. His head was full of questions he couldn’t place. Most of the time, he didn’t think he could ask them either.  
  
“I... never really thought about it?” Obi-Wan slowed his pace and looked at Anakin. Evening glow of the city made his features seem softer. “Of course there will be a lot to sort out, diplomatic mission and clean ups. Definitely a lot of cleaning. But after that? Well, I suppose some quiet would be nice.”  
  
“That’s it? You’re just gonna get back to being a poster Jedi?” Anakin couldn’t explain why the answer hurt him.  
  
“What exactly are you asking, Anakin?” Obi-Wan frowned. “What ‘going back’? We’ve never stopped being Jedi.”  
  
“I know, I just- Have you never wanted...I don’t know, something? Something different or...or something more?”  
  
“Have you?”  
  
Anakin looked away.  
  
“It is not the Jedi way to seek more than the Force gives us, Anakin.” Said gently Obi-Wan, and Anakin dared a quick glance at him, having expected the stern lecture voice. Obi-Wan perched on the windowsill, and patted the space beside him.  
  
It was one of the least distinguished Anakin has ever seen him, but he joined his Master. They both got comfortable, back against opposite sides of the arch, legs bent and feet up, barely touching in the middle.  
  
Anakin folded his tunics closer around himself. He felt unsure of everything at once. Obi-Wan was the most puzzling. Ever since Anakin’s knighting his Master was somehow both more and less refined than ever. Anakin enjoyed their time together, but often it left him confused if he ever really knew Obi-Wan. He craved their new friendship, yet constantly worried if he read it all wrong, if the Obi-Wan he trusted was ever real.  
  
The too long silence grated at Anakin’s patience, he shifted in his place, stretched his legs enough to bump the toes into Obi-Wan’s. When that got no response, Anakin huffed and lifted his eyes up at his Master. Obi-Wan was looking at the gardens below them, probably trying to make out the rare shapes moving in the dark. Anakin wondered what would happen if he were to scoot over and curl up on Obi-Wan’s chest.      
  
“Will you take on a new Padawan?” Mumbled Anakin, hugging his arms around himself. He had no idea if Obi-Wan would let him, or push him out the window.  
  
“A new Padawan?” Repeated Obi-Wan, turning his head to blink at Anakin.  
  
“You sorta got stuck with me,” shrugged Anakin, as casual as he knew how. “Now you could choose.”  
  
“Anakin,” Obi-Wan straightened his knees, feet tangling with Anakin’s. “Padawans are not meant to be collected like your toy spaceships-”  
  
“That was a unique, limited edition of the discontinued OP-505 and for the hundredth time Obi-Wan, these are models, not _toys_.” Anakin glared at his Master.  
  
Obi-Wan waved his hand, as if to move the explanation away and not risk it actually staying in memory. “The point stands. And I’ve got a feeling you’re such a unique edition, I might be stuck for life.” Obi-Wan smiled, his eyes crinkling.  
  
Anakin felt his cheeks warm up, he ducked his head but couldn’t stop a pleased smile. The Force swirled around in a warm breeze.  
  
“Let’s head back, Master. You wanted tea, and I’m getting bored here.” Anakin jumped off the window sill, glanced back and almost stumbled. Obi-Wan was still smiling at him, and that- that was new too. Never before has Obi-Wan looked at him with an expression that so clearly made Anakin feel appreciated.  
  
“Let’s go, then.”  
  
  
*  
  
  
Anakin walked into his and Obi-Wan’s common room, hands full of precariously stacked droid parts obstructing his view, fully planning on going straight into his own bedroom. His door was merely few steps away and a simple turn of his head opened it smoothly.  
  
“That might count as frivolous use of the Force, Anakin.” Tsk-ed Obi-Wan’s voice, and Anakin only rolled his eyes. Of course. Just his luck. He wasn’t even surprised. Still, he went inside and left the pile on his bed before walking back out.  
  
It was again little surprise to see his Master and Padawan sitting on exercise mats, holding cups of tea. This particular smell though was not expected.  
  
“Ugh, I didn’t realize Obi-Wan managed to convert you to his old fashioned tea. Wait, did you lose a bet?” Anakin asked Ahsoka on his way to the kitchen counter, determined to get a proper caf instead of the green monstrosity. The kettle was still hot, so it was a quick affair.  
  
“It’s not that bad, Master,” laughed Ahsoka, “And it’s not as bitter as your caf.”  
  
“Bitter? Young one, Anakin drops at least two spoonfuls of sugar before even trying to drink it. How did he ever hide this?”  
  
Anakin felt his neck warm up. “Traitor.” He muttered, sitting on the plush couch, taking comfort in the pillows clearly being superior to the floor.  
  
Ahsoka had the grace to not torment Anakin (this one time, and her smile promised such a valuable teasing material won’t go forgotten. Honestly, teenagers these days had no respect for their Masters, Anakin was almost proud) and turned the conversation back to his original question.  
  
“Master Obi-Wan was telling me about Master Jinn. And this tea was his favourite, so it seemed fitting.”  
  
Anakin nodded along, he knew as much. He also heard how exactly it came to be.  
  
“Wait a second,” Anakin pointed a finger at Obi-Wan, who raised his eyebrows and smiled as fakely serene as he possibly could. “Are you corrupting Snips with some Quirky Jedi Grandpa attachments?”  
  
“Why, I would never.” Obi-Wan blinked innocently, took the time to drink his tea, then resumed eye contact. Anakin was absolutely sure it was all designed to rile him up. “Besides, wouldn’t I be the grandpa and Qui-Gon the great grandpa?”  
  
Anakin and Ahsoka looked at each other in silence for a few seconds and then in perfect synchronicity moved as far away from each other as they could without getting up, grimacing terribly, and talking over one another.  
  
“That is so gross and weird-”  
  
“-and makes no sense-”  
  
“-and you’re not even _that_ old, Master Kenobi-”  
  
“-and _I_ am way too young to be a father, what the kriff even-”  
  
“-and again, it’s so so so gross-”  
  
Anakin was about to say more, but Obi-Wan’s shoulders began shaking enough to make him spill the rest of the tea all over the floor, and that alone was rare enough to make Anakin pause. Obi-Wan was laughing breathlessly, completely lost in enjoying his horrible joke, one hand supported on his knee and the other over his mouth.  
  
Ahsoka shook her head and beamed at Anakin, who let out his breath in a long, dramatic sigh.  
  
“Are you quite done, grandpa?” He asked in the most bored voice he could muster, trying hard to not giggle along.  
  
“Yes, ah, I believe so,” Obi-Wan wheezed teary-eyed, very obviously not done. “It’s just that, it’s quite common for Padawans to see their Master as parental figures and, ah, well, you Anakin did refer to me as your father before.”  
  
Anakin felt his heart stop and was sure he died on the spot, but the hellish heat on his face suggested otherwise.  
  
“That’s so not what- not how- oh kriff, I was a kid!” Anakin cried out, but now both Obi-Wan and Ahsoka were laughing so hard they might not have even heard him. “And I was trying to...fit in, I don’t know, hell, Obi-Wan, it just seemed like a good thing to say at the time? I said a lot of stupid poodoo, why do you even remember that?”  
  
Of all the things to bring up, kriff. Anakin looked around for his saber, if that was the only way to end his torment, then so be it. Maybe his life was short and pretty messed up, but at least he would die being spared further humiliation. Perhaps a chance to say goodbye to Padmé would’ve been nice, but oh well, she always knew he could die on a mission, she would be fine.  
  
“Oh stars, Master, you no longer can complain when I call you Skyguy.” Ahsoka wiped her eyes, still trembling from obvious amusement.  
  
Anakin wanted to slice his throat with the caf mug.  
  
“It’s alright, Anakin.” Obi-Wan reached over to pat his knee, eyes still shining and a grin on his mouth. All in all, decided Anakin, it was a pretty nice last thing to see. “I’m just teasing you. In honor of Qui-Gon’s memory.”  
  
Anakin groaned, his head rolling over the couch backrest. For all he knew Master Qui-Gon merely a few days, this seemed exactly like the kind of thing the old Master would love.  
  
“Master? Would you meditate with us?” Asked Ahsoka in steadier voice. Moving to look at her, Anakin was relieved to see her usual chirpy smile instead of a teasing smirk.  
  
“Yeah, sure.” He glanced around and not spotting a cleaning droid, stood up to take care of spilled tea and empty cups. When that was done, Obi-Wan already placed another exercise mat for Anakin, putting them in a neat line.  
  
Anakin sat down cross-legged, Ahsoka on his left and Obi-Wan on his right. Hopefully they would move to more active forms soon, but for now he could try and not ruin his Padawan’s education. In the worst case, he would get his work out next day on the battlefield.  
  
Anakin closed his eyes and focused on Ahsoka’s and Obi-Wan’s slow breaths. With two quiet, but calm bonds in his mind, it was easier to push away his usual chaotic thoughts. It still surprised him that he actually managed to slip into meditation in the last few months. Something so out of reach for his entire life in the Temple suddenly seemed… not quite easy, but possible, and that made a world of difference. Maybe the three of them didn’t fit into any family roles, but they certainly seemed to fit together. Anakin almost drifted off into the calmness, when his mechno-hand was given a strong, warm squeeze.  
  
  
*  
  
  
The eleventh moon of Grides K8 was insignificant enough to never earn it’s own name and could’ve passed for a bigger meteoroid. The entire sector located on the unspoken border of Unknown Regions was devoid of any sentient life, rarely mentioned and presumed unimportant. Until the Republic Military caught wind about sudden droid activity on the cursed eleventh moon.  
  
Anakin was supposed to recon the area with Obi-Wan, but they received a distress signal about two thirds of the way in. The message supposedly came from pirate attack survivors, so Obi-Wan took 4 clones and a small shuttle to check it out. Normally, having Ahsoka and decent part of the 501st around would’ve been more than enough backup for Anakin. They expected the reckon to be boring, and most likely a waste of time. Especially after Artoo’s scans showed only one abandoned station hidden between the moon’s craters.  
  
They went in, wearing bulky, old enviro suits since the station had no life support nor electricity running. It was more difficult to move or really look around, and they couldn’t hear anything from the outside. Which in hindsight was probably why they didn’t notice the small army of clankers until they started shooting.  
  
The station was _definitely_ not abandoned.  
  
Overpowered, they run deeper into the station, picking corridors at random, guided only by their own flashlights and lightsabers. Anakin finally found one door that were left open and they all hurried inside, turning off any light. It wouldn’t do to be spotted by something as dumb as regular clankers.  
  
Ahsoka was on the lookout nearest the doorway, Anakin waited to send a comm until she signalled clear.  
  
“Artoo? Get the ship ready for pickup. We might need to make our own exit so track everyone for exact spot.”  
  
“Good thing we got a good pilot on standby.” Chuckled Rex, other clones answering in kind. “What are your orders, sir?”  
  
Anakin didn’t answer right away. The had no layout for the station, everything was bathed in complete darkness, they didn’t even hear the damn droids. Going right back was sure way to find them, though.  
  
No matter what, he had to get his people out, thought Anakin mirthlessly. They depended on him. There was one thing that could work, maybe, perhaps, but it was a long shot. He could not allow himself to make a mistake.  
  
“We’ll keep all the lights out. I’ll watch the Force and lead, Ahsoka at the back.”  
  
Anakin braced himself for questions. He knew his men trusted him, but they were no Jedi, they had their doubts about the Force. And it’s not like Anakin could exactly see in the dark. His plan was based on intuition, not reason. Clenching his fists at the few seconds of silence, he reconsidered turning back.  
  
“I’ll do my best, Master.” Ahsoka’s smile was clear in her voice, even slightly disrupted by the comm.  
  
“We’re in positions, three pairs of two, sir.” Reported Rex, hand patting twice on Anakin’s shoulder to confirm the location. “Let’s get out of here.”  
  
Anakin let out a breath, as quietly as he could. Thank the stars. He focused on the Force, it’s flow around them, the bends and curves along the walls and furniture. It felt slightly aggravated, disrupted, the usual glide replaced by sharp current, but still in place. Still reliable. Anakin let it flow fully through himself, directed it more clearly towards Ahsoka, making sure they will both feel enough to compensate sight.  
  
“Here we go.” Said Anakin with more confidence than he felt, and walked out into the corridor.  
  
The Force led them through a maze, it seemed. It was too deep into the station to be a clear way out, took too long. At first Anakin started doubting his idea. He knew he was talented, but maybe this technique wasn’t common use for a reason. Or maybe he just failed again, maybe he should’ve stuck with what he knew best. Anakin wanted to run, chase the enemy and fight with them, rather than walk blindly in the dark. His fingers were itching to light up his saber. With the Force on his side, the darkness was easy to control.  
  
There was a faint thump and a metallic clang behind him.  
  
“Sorry, sorry, just stumbled on something.” Spluttered Fives.  
  
“Yeah, on me.” Shot back Hardcase. Anakin rolled his eyes, the-  
  
“Wait.” Anakin took out the air sensor from one of his pockets. If he heard the clang, then… “There’s faint air circulation here. Not enough oxygen yet, but we’re getting somewhere.”  
  
“Is that good news or bad news, Master?”  
  
“With clankers, everything is bad news.” Muttered Rex, clicking off his gun safety.  
  
“Quite,” snorted Anakin, “let’s go meet our hosts.”  
  
From there, it took only a few minutes before they stumbled into a corridor with emergency red lights on. It had only one door, at the very end, and there was some buzzing noise coming from the other side. Logically, it was likely to be a suicidal move. They knew next to nothing, just that they already were overpowered and pretty much lost. A more sensible choice would be to somehow backtrack to entry point.  
  
Anakin looked back at Ahsoka, who was already lighting up her sabers, and then the men of 501st, in position with guns pointed at the door. Right through the fire it was, then.  
  
He nodded his head forward, one eyebrow lifted in challenge.  
  
“Ready?”  
  
“Always, sir.”  
  
Anakin pushed the button to zoom the door open and they walked right into a perfectly functioning, well lit hangar bay. The far side of which was full of Separatists droids and droidekas, weapons engaged, standing around a couple stacks of cargo and two cargo ships.  
  
It was only a matter of seconds before they would be engaged, thought absently Anakin, but they could still turn back and run.  
  
He had enough of running in the dark.  
  
“Keep close! Blow everything you see!” With that command, Anakin dashed into the hall, swishing his lightsaber to bounce off the first blaster shots.  
  
It was chaos, at first. A battalion-worth amount of clankers charging at their small group should’ve made the odds clear. Anakin couldn’t get a good look around, lost in the whirl of battle, but the transparisteel of his EVA suit kept being distorted by a particular reflection. Between cutting each next droid and helping Rex disarm a droideka, it took him a moment to recognize the iridescence.  
  
“We’re aiming for the ships!” Shouted Anakin through the comm. “Their cargo is fuel and the kriffing clankers spilled it!”  
  
“Ugh, now I’m grateful for the suits.” Ahsoka wrinkled her nose.  
  
Anakin huffed a laugh and jumped up on a tall stack of crates, trying to find the leaks. Careless droids usually meant there was no one overlooking the process. As much as Anakin wanted to steal the ships, there were too many clankers in the way. But he needed this mission to be worth something in the end.  
  
With a series of jumps on top of the droids, Anakin got almost right under the ships, leaving his men at the other side of the hangar. It was a risky bet, but they were safer away from the fuel. If the leak was big enough to reflect on his helmet, then simple start of the engines could be all he needed.  
  
“General Skywalker! Little help over here?” Rex’s breath was ragged, he was still stuck fighting droidekas.  
  
“Get close to the door, I’ll be right there.” Anakin made his way through the droids, absently grateful the majority of them seemed focused on advancing at the others rather than protecting the spaceships, and in a matter of seconds reached the ship’s open ramp.  
  
Anakin had no time to get inside and then back out, he found a nook in the wall where the blasters were unlikely to shoot him, and reached out into the Force. Obi-Wan would be proud of this show of multitasking, thought Anakin. In the middle of the battle, high on adrenaline, the Force felt like a living thing, bright and constantly moving around him. An impossible mix of strong ocean waves and dangerous lava bursts, all made of white light and yet somehow translucent.  
  
Quickly, Anakin imagined the way to the engine room, the central core and exact place where he needed to spark a wire. It was rushed, and probably more than a bit off center, but it would need to be enough. Through the Force, he stripped the wire and cut through it, positioning it just enough to work. Force, he prayed it would work.  
  
“Run!” Screamed Anakin, already turning back towards their door. He was a little dizzy, the Force flowing through him unsteadily, not trained in that kind of distance use. Halfway through the hall Anakin saw one of the clones still struggling with a swarm of droids.  
  
It wasn’t even a decision as much as impulse when Anakin landed right by his side, lightsaber already impaled through the nearest clanker. The soldier shouted something, but Anakin heard only wind in his ears, his vision too unfocused to recognize the clone. But the Force guided Anakin’s body just as it did through the maze of the station, he fought and fought and fought, and soon they reached the rest of the group, Ahsoka at his side, taking care of any clanker Anakin missed.  
  
They were still a few meters from the door, though and there were too many droids, too little time…  
  
“Snips, Force open the door, now!”  
  
To her credit, Ahsoka didn’t even question the order, just turned around and reached her hand out and just as the door zoomed open, Anakin triggered the spark.  
  
The rainbow explosion took over the entire hangar bay in an instant. Blast wave pushing them all back too fast to aim for the door, too chaotic, too strong-  Anakin used whatever strength he had left to direct his soldiers through the doorway.  
  
Before he even opened his eyes, Anakin started coughing and wheezing, air too thin to breathe, his hands reaching up to his throat but the suit was in the way and -  
  
“That should do it.” Announced Rex and patted Anakin’s helmet.  
  
He could breathe again, thank kriff. Anakin turned his face to see some tape on a crack in the glass.  
  
“Good luck the old suits have duct tape in these pockets.” Ahsoka’s smiling face came into view. “Sorry, I tried to pull you in, Master, but um, the wall was on the way.”  
  
“Again? We blow shit up every other week, Snips.” Anakin reached up, hoping to massage away his headache but the helmet interrupted again. He let out a long breath, his shoulders dropping. He had enough of enviro suits for an entire year. “How’s everything?”  
  
“The usual scrapes, but nothing major. We definitely alerted all patrolling droids, though.” Rex was looking around, as if expecting the droids to attack any second now.  
  
“Doesn’t matter, Artoo will pick us up here.”  
  
“Here as in through the explosion behind that wall?” Asked Ahsoka.  
  
“Yeah, here as in through the giant hole behind that wall.” Anakin was already switching on the comm. “You got our location? Yeah, just be careful of the floating garbage. Very funny, Artoo.”  
  
Ahsoka snickered. Anakin would have commented, if he didn’t need to focus his entire attention on standing up without wobbling. Perhaps he should practice with the Force a bit more before attempting something like this again.  
  
“I think we should consider binary lesson,” Fives looked between Anakin and Ahsoka.  
  
“We really shouldn’t.” Muttered Rex.  
  
Anakin smiled weakly but ignored offered shoulders, he would stand on his own if it was the last thing he did. Being injured around soldiers was one thing. Almost killing everyone and failing at his own plan was another.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Obi-Wan looked at him with clear surprise, even lowered his wooden saber.  
  
“You really don’t know where _The Loophole_ is?”  
  
“Yes, really.” Anakin rolled his eyes, what’s the big deal? Coruscant was endless, and that was just one random club. He lifted his saber to gently knock against Obi-Wan’s and get him to continue the training.  
  
The Force seemed to especially favour them today, he could feel it singing in his blood. It wasn’t often Anakin enjoyed time spent at the Temple, but a full morning in the empty dojo? As close to perfect as it ever could get in these walls.  
  
“It’s two levels below _The Outlander_ ,” explained Obi-Wan with a suspicious smile, parring Anakin’s blows. “Somewhat shady outskirts of Uscru District.”  
  
“Didn’t realize you went that low.” Anakin chanced a strike from the right, but his Master was quicker. Kriff, but he really missed their sparring.  
  
“Can’t exactly order a Tevraki whiskey delivery to the Temple.” Obi-Wan shrugged, jumped a step forward and his saber missed Anakin’s shoulder only just so. “I’m more intrigued that you don’t know it. The name alone sounds like something you might enjoy.”  
  
Anakin snickered in between attacks and parries, managing to stay on the mat but get behind Obi-Wan and aim a kick at his shin, a fraction of a second too late.  
  
“And,” Obi-Wan jumped up, his saber again swishing right beside Anakin. “Aren’t you the one that was constantly sneaking to the lower levels?”  
  
“Yeah, but I went there to race.” They ended up standing right in front of each other, with their practice sabers crossing between their faces.  
  
“Illegally.”  
  
“You said that, not me.” Anakin nudged the Force a bit to push Obi-Wan’s saber down.  
  
Obi-Wan scrunched his nose at the obvious cheating, but got into position for the next attack.  
  
“So, you gonna go? Meet with that pirate?” Next series of attack - defend - attack stronger - defend faster. Anakin could both barely focus when filled with the overjoyed Force dancing around them, and at the same time would swear everything was clearer than ever.  
  
“I suppose so, yes.” Obi-Wan squatted below Anakin’s attack and elbowed his knee. “He said it’s just for a drink, but with Hondo it’s never that easy.”  
  
“Eh, who knows,” Anakin took a moment to massage the knee and sent a tiny tendril of the Force to ease the pain. He smiled at Obi-Wan’s dirty tactic, this duel was fantastic. “Maybe he’s being honest just to be more confusing?”  
  
Obi-Wan lifted an eyebrow and swinged his saber for a downwards hit.  
  
“What, you are attractive.” Anakin shrugged, barely dodging.  
  
Obi-Wan stumbled over his own foot and only Anakin’s Force-pull saved him from falling flat on his face.  
  
Anakin frowned, swinging his saber around in thought. Since when did his Master lose composure over stating the obvious? And then an idea struck him, and he smiled widely in glee.  
  
Obi-Wan turned, looked at him with expressionless face and took a cautious step back.  
  
“Oh, come on, _General Handsome_ ,” teased shamelessly Anakin, dirty tactics or not, this was too rare a chance to be ignored. He circled Obi-Wan preparing for next attack, “It’s not like you have ever been shy-”  
  
Obi-Wan took all of two seconds to swiftly jump up and forward. Anakin immediately held his own weapon in both hands and thrust it forward in defense, and then Obi-Wan’s saber was running over Anakin’s fingers just enough to hurt and make him lose his hold, right as a sudden strong push of the Force knocked Anakin on his back.  
  
Anakin groaned in pain, lifting himself on the elbow of his mechno-arm, but was stopped mid-rise by Obi-Wan’s saber aimed at his chest. Anakin lifted his head and the weapon followed his movement, raising to level his face. The tip of the saber brushed off the hair from his temple in a ghost-like touch. Anakin stopped breathing and without moving an inch looked up.  
  
Anakin has seen Obi-Wan charm countless creatures, be it politicians, enemies or friends. But never before was that look directed specifically at him. Half-lidded eyes crinkled at the corners, blue and sparkling like tiny galaxies, confident smirk, the light hitting his hair and beard just right to give it a golden gleam. Standing above Anakin, in the usual light tunics, Obi-Wan’s figure reminded more of a ruler than a soldier. Anakin swore even the Force moved differently around Obi-Wan like this.  
  
“Pretty little Knight.” Murmured Obi-Wan, looking straight into Anakin’s eyes, and winked.  
  
Anakin’s elbow gave out and he thumped right back on the floor matt. His stomach was a fluttering mess, the Force seeming to tickle him from the inside.  
  
Obi-Wan chuckled as he lowered his saber. He lifted his free hand to offer Anakin a lazy salute and walked off the mat.  
  
“Sith fucking hell,” muttered Anakin, laying there and staring at the ceiling with wide eyes, cheeks burning. “That was so cool.”  
  
  
*  
  
  
“And you just… let her do that?”  
  
Anakin stuck his head out from under the hyperdrive and stared at his Master. Why on stars wouldn’t he? Ahsoka was free to do as she pleased, and if it meant learning a thing or two that might come in handy, then who was Anakin to stop her?  
  
“The Jedi Code doesn’t prohibit Padawans from visiting grey-ish markets.”  
  
“Well, not explicitly, but it is not to be encouraged either.”  
  
“I did worse when I was her age.” Shrugged Anakin and reached over for another tool. This fighter might be an absolutely lovely antique but hells, did it need just as antique screws? At least he could reach the cooling system sitting beside it, not under it like he had with the V-belts.  
  
“And you never stopped.” Obi-Wan muttered quietly, but clearly intending for Anakin to hear.  
  
Anakin shot him a small smirk in reply and watched as his Master sat on the hangar floor, rested his back against the intact part of the starship, head turned upwards, eyes closed. Anakin would never admit how much he relished these chances to just look at Obi-Wan. Count his freckles. Imagine how his beard would feel to touch. If his mechno-hand would catch the sensation right.  
  
It kept happening more and more, both of them seeking each other out without any real reason. It was usually easiest for Obi-Wan to wander into the mechanics and hangar levels, find Anakin and just… hang around. Sometimes Anakin suspected him of just zoning out and meditating, because apparently _some_ Jedi are balanced like that.  
  
Anakin himself tried to always have some excuse, something to keep his hands busy and answers prepared, when he was the one chasing down his Master. Besides, tinkering was as close as he ever got to proper meditation, if he could quiet the Force around Obi-Wan a bit easier, then why not combine the two.  
  
“Was I too strict? With you?” Obi-Wan’s question was quiet, but enough to catch Anakin’s full attention. He put away the tools.  
  
“What?”  
  
“It probably should be obvious, from how much we always clashed, but… was I really too harsh as your teacher?”  
  
“Uh, you were a pain in the ass sometimes,” Anakin shrugged, not really sure if Obi-Wan saw or not. He hesitated before saying anything more though. Before, such talks ended with fights between them, and then they stopped talking at all. Now they seemed to finally understand each other, Anakin didn’t want to ruin the calm flowing through their bond.  
  
It was Obi-Wan that spoke again.  
  
“As a Jedi, I realize I should not dwell on it, and embrace the past. But-” Obi-Wan stopped and sighed, while Anakin didn’t dare to even breathe louder than necessary. For all the commotion of the hangar, it seemed as if the Force enclosed them in a silent bubble. “I wanted to teach you the routines, the rules. To give you a framework. The Jedi Code might be… it probably will never be something we can agree on, but it provides just that, the frame to build your life upon. I knew it was new for you, and I didn’t know any better way. Qui-Gon hated routines too. And look where it got him.”  
  
Anakin could only stare in silence at his Master. Obi-Wan was picking at his beard, eyes downcast. What could Anakin even say? How could he unload all the things Obi-Wan was suddenly saying?  
  
“When he died, when he was murdered, I was completely unprepared. I did my best to meditate and just get through it, but in hindsight, I was the one that suddenly lacked routines. Perhaps that’s why I wasn’t as understanding. I’m sorry, I should’ve realized it sooner.”  
  
Obi-Wan made to stand up, when Anakin grabbed his sleeve with his mechno-arm, bringing him back to the floor with more strength than necessary. There was a faint sound of tearing fabric.  
  
Anakin cringed and let go. Well, at least it made Obi-Wan look at him, if more in shock than anything else.  
  
“Sorry, it’s just-” Anakin waved his arm uselessly, he didn’t know how to keep his Master close. “I just don’t think Master Qui-Gon hated routines enough to skip saber practice, you know? In the holos I watched he seemed to be in pretty good form. And there wasn’t even a war to keep him in shape, so.”  
  
Obi-Wan just blinked at him, before smiling a bit. Oh, thank all sandstorms the weak joke worked. Anakin definitely wasn’t equipped to deal with the alternative. He barely started to deal with himself.  
  
“And, uh, the first years were such a mess, I barely remember it. Later-” Anakin took a deep breath, he owed Obi-Wan the honesty. “Later I pushed you away so much, I don’t think I can say what you did or didn’t do. I mean, I basically kept the bond closed unless one of us was dying.”  
  
“I kept it closed too. I tried to give you space.”  
  
They both were quiet after that, Anakin was sure neither of them was proud of his Padawan years. It took him a while, but he felt he finally came into his own by now. His teenage self certainly would rather kiss a bantha than talk openly with Obi-Wan. Though to be fair, this Obi-Wan was a different person too.  
  
“Obi-Wan?”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“I’m not gonna finish this beauty any time soon, so how about we take a speeder and go for a drive?” Anakin wiped his hands on a cloth and stood up, stretching.  
  
“Why?” Obi-Wan looked at him with a frown. For a Jedi, sometimes his Master had no appreciation for simple pleasures.  
  
“Consider it an apology for your sleeve.”  
  
“Your driving is nowhere near an apology, Anakin.” Snorted Obi-Wan, and got on his feet. “Either way, I’ve got matters to attend to this afternoon. I should get going.”  
  
“Oh, alright. See you later, then.”  
  
Anakin looked at Obi-Wan’s silhouette until he disappeared in the elevator shaft. With a sigh, Anakin took back his seat on the floor, between repair tools and the starship. For a second there, he really hoped Obi-Wan might enjoy being outside together, but he should’ve known better. They were close. Maybe they put effort to fit into each others schedules. Maybe sometimes Obi-Wan looked at him in a way that made his heart stutter. But maybe it didn’t mean anything, and Anakin’s heart was only his own fault.  
  
  
*  
  
  
The supposedly diplomatic reconnaissance ended up being a race for their lives. Anakin tried to be surprised when their hosts suddenly pulled the blaster from under the table, but it was starting to get predictable. More and more of their mission seemed to go south. His own solo endeavours were manageable, maybe not perfect but well within error parameters. Any time Ahsoka or Obi-Wan tagged along though? Disaster waiting to happen.  
  
Mission report with the Council went as well as expected. Anakin was determined to start looking into their intel sources. Accidents didn’t happen on perfect schedules. The Council promised to take it seriously, but also called the issue some vague dark Force shadow. They should see his usual stormy shadows, rolled his eyes Anakin. He walked out of the Council chamber stomping loud enough to drown out the usual reprimands.    
  
Even in his angry rush, it took a while to cross the Temple and reach his quarters. It was about enough to let the clouds disperse a little, Anakin’s attention drifting towards more pressing matters. He opened the door and walked right into a pillow flying on the way.  
  
“What,” Anakin blinked, the pillow falling to the floor with a non threatening puff.  
  
“Ah! Sorry, Master! Sorry!” Yelled Ahsoka, waving her hands from the couch. “It was just a demonstration! Sorry again!”  
  
“You sent me for public torture while you have pillow fights.” Said Anakin, unbelievingly shaking his head. He slowly walked over to the kitchen area.  
  
“Oh, don’t look at me like that,” Obi-Wan chuckled, leaning against the counter wall as if he owned the building. “I’m allowed to miss one meeting, especially to take care of a gravely wounded Padawan.”  
  
“And I said I’m fine!” Ahsoka threw another pillow, directed at Obi-Wan, who waved it over right at Anakin’s head. “Oh kriff, sorry! That wasn’t me though!”  
  
This time Anakin caught the pillow before it fell down and held onto it, in case he needed to counter-attack.  
  
“Language.” said Obi-Wan and winked at Anakin, as if they were both in on some secret.     
  
“How come your arm healed so fast?” Anakin turned away to look at Ahsoka. Obi-Wan was standing in unfortunately fetching spot of sunlight.  
  
“Padmé sent us boxes with sweets, and Master Kenobi said I can’t eat it until bacta wears off.” Ahsoka crossed her arms and fell flat on the couch. “That’s another three hours.”  
  
Anakin looked around the counter and sure enough, an elegant box of Coruscanti finest was sitting on one side. Another box, opened and rummaged through, was sitting at smirking Obi-Wan’s elbow. Without another thought, Anakin took that one step closer and reached between the filigree tissues. Padmé always included his favourites.  
  
“Snips, catch!”  
  
Anakin’s grin widened gradually as Ahsoka sat up to catch a flying candy and was immediately hit by a following pillow.  
  
“Oof, not fair, Master!”  
  
Anakin would have felt Ahsoka’s joy in the Force even without their training bond. Similarly warm wave was flowing from Obi-Wan’s side. Anakin turned to smile at him and felt his heart flutter. His Master was looking at Ahsoka with obvious fondness, the war-hardened features turning soft. And when he moved his head to Anakin, the smile still gentle but different, his eyes danced with something that hypnotized Anakin on the spot.  
  
Already drunk on the bright feeling in the Force, Anakin reached his hand out, just about brushing against Obi-Wan’s cheek and then slammed it into the wall, palm flat.  
  
“What the hell,” Obi-Wan stared at him like he went insane, and honestly, Anakin had to concede he wasn’t far off the mark.  
  
“A bug. I- there was a bug. Killed it. It’s gone. Now. I gotta go. I’m gone too.” Anakin abruptly stepped back, halfway through his blabbering, and went straight to his room, leaning against the door as soon as they zoomed shut.  
  
He felt his stomach clench into tight knots, was sure his face was completely white from sheer mortification. What the kriff was that? A bug? Really? Good job, Anakin, that sounded extremely convincing. Why couldn't he for once think before doing things, in all Sith hells! He truly almost _caressed_ his damn Master’s face, just like that, as if it was a thing they did casually. Oh, he was gone alright.  
  
Anakin hobbled weakly the distance to his bed. He just dropped face-first onto the sheets, when there was a knock on the door.  
  
Ahsoka.  
  
Oh kriffing bollocking hell, he completely forgot about Ahsoka. She was in the room! She saw it all. Oh no, no no nononono.  
  
“Master? I’m coming in.”  
  
For the first time Anakin wished he didn’t discard Obi-Wan’s offer of a manners lesson. Groaning in defeat, he just lifted his head enough to see the doorway. What was the point of excuses anyway.  
  
“You didn’t seem alright, when you ran away, so I wanted to check in on you.”  
  
“I didn’t run.”  
  
Ahsoka didn’t comment, but came closer and sat on the edge of the bed. For a moment, Anakin remembered all the times Padmé comforted him, always sitting close and eventually managing to hug him and brush away all the worries. He felt sick. It was one thing to fall apart with his friend, someone he knew and loved for years, and quite another with his own Padawan. Someone he should be a role model for. Was there really no end to how badly he could fuck up?  
  
“I’m sorry, Ahsoka, you have no reason to worry, it was nothing.” Anakin said flatly, sitting up and forcing on less miserable expression.  
  
“If you want to, I know it’s private, but if you want to talk-” Ahsoka sounded so concerned, Anakin wanted to punch himself.  
  
“It’s just that mission throwing me a bit out of sorts. Go get your sweets from Obi-Wan, and take today easy.”  
  
Ahsoka didn’t say anything else, just nodded and left, throwing backwards glance at Anakin. He managed to hold a tense smile right until the door zoomed closed behind her. Right next second though, he flopped on his back, hands coming up to cover his face and tangle in his hair. Everything was going spectacularly terrible.  
  
Eventually, Anakin dragged himself to pick at the droid parts strewn across his room, but couldn’t focus. The Force was unstable around him, mixing the dark clouds with rays of vibrant energy. Giving up, Anakin figured he would need to go outside sooner or later. But when he walked into the common room, Obi-Wan was nowhere to be seen. Through the bond, Anakin could tell he wasn’t anywhere in the quarters either.  
  
They missed each other that evening, and the next day Obi-Wan left for a mission of his own.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Anakin drudged himself and weakly hanging off his shoulders Ahsoka onto the small shuttle, barely making it inside before collapsing against the wall. The howling wind pushed a wave of icy cold and snow inside before the door clasped shut. Rex and rest of the men boarded the other shuttle, probably ashamed of looking at their weak, useless General. He understood them. If Ahsoka could walk on her own, she wouldn’t be here either.  
  
The ship raised slowly, swaying unsteadily. Anakin just took off his thick parka to wrap up Ahsoka in an additional layer, he had no right to complain about anyone’s flying. Not after the last few days. Biting his lip, he tried to ignore the dark clouds gathering around his head, reached a hand to check Ahsoka’s fever. Her temple was thankfully in normal range.  
  
“Master…?” Ahsoka’s eyes blinked open on third try.  
  
“It’s alright, Snips, you’re safe. We all are.” Anakin forced himself to smile.  
  
Ahsoka lost consciousness before she managed any reply.  
  
Focus. No matter what, he had to focus. This was not yet time to let himself think about- just focus. Anakin moved the parka this way and that, fluffing up the hood to give Ahsoka the best possible bedding. He checked his belt pocket, counted leftover protein bars, bacta vials, spare comm parts. Grabbed his saber to clean the snow and mud. Cleaned Ahsoka’s sabers. Tried to stand up and look around the shuttle, but his legs refused to work. Anakin sat with his back against a wall, one hand protectively over Ahsoka’s shoulder, looking up and doing his best to just not fucking cry. Not when his men might see him soon.  
  
Half an hour later, the shuttle docked onto Obi-Wan’s ship and they immediately went into hyperdrive. It was a rush of people for a while, soldiers helping each other get to the medical, a group with a stretcher quickly packed up Ahsoka, some droid checking her vitals and declaring ‘likely just fatigue’. To Anakin there was no ‘just’ about any of it.  
  
Artoo rolled in beeping in joy about his great reserve of painkillers, Anakin gave him a weak smile and took a shot right away. Only slightly leaning onto Artoo and the walls, Anakin allowed the droid to lead him to the bridge. By the last few steps, Anakin would have sworn it was more the Force moving his legs than himself.  
  
“Anakin!” Obi-Wan looked up from the holo projector, smiling. “Oh thank the stars, but you didn’t need to come here. I know you are all exhausted.”  
  
“It’s fine. How’s the situation?” Anakin kept his eyes down, the fraction of a second he saw that smile was enough to give him nausea. It was all his fault, how could he make Obi-Wan lie and pretend to be happy?  
  
“No changes,” sighed Obi-Wan, closer now, almost within touching distance. “Luanope is lost to the Separatists, it seems, but we weren’t engaged anywhere around the planet. Rather unusual, though I’m willing to take what we can get.”  
  
Anakin nodded, frowning, it was all too unusual. Artoo beeped with worry, Anakin didn’t realize how heavily he was leaning over the little droid.  
  
“Anakin, go rest.” Obi-Wan put a hand on his shoulder, and Anakin almost flinched away. He didn’t deserve any kindness.  
  
“Keep me updated.” Muttered Anakin, already walking out into the corridor. As soon as the door zoomed closed behind him, he looked at Artoo. “Go to Ahsoka, let me know when she wakes up.”  
  
Artoo chirped his agreement, but before leaving opened one of his drawers, sticking out a table with more painkillers. Anakin smiled and packed them into his robes. The walk to his quarters while passing soldiers everywhere and avoiding limping took far too much time. And too much energy, thought Anakin, as he finally collapsed on his cot.  
  
Here, alone, he could give in. The storm in his mind, the Force all around him, filled with regret and hatred towards himself. If only-  
  
The door opened suddenly.  
  
“Anakin, are you-” Obi-Wan turned on the light. “Why are you sitting in the dark?”  
  
Anakin squeezed his eyes shut.  
  
“Master, if it’s not urgent then can we talk later? An hour?”  
  
Obi-Wan didn’t answer right away and Anakin dreaded what it could mean. Eventually, he felt his Master sit down by his hip.  
  
“Anakin, you are even worse off than I realized, you should go to the medical right away.” Obi-Wan’s hands checked his temple, swiftly patted down for injuries, then paused. “And you need to shower, your robes are soaked and probably half frozen.”  
  
“I would if I could move,” hissed out Anakin.  
  
“You need to change at least.” Obi-Wan stood up, Anakin heard him open the build in closet and soon after there were hands lifting up his shoulders.  
  
“I’m fine, you can just go.” With a groan, Anakin sat up and grimaced at Obi-Wan. Two more minutes of this, and he feared letting his rage out on his Master.  
  
“I’ll help you.”  
  
Neither said anything after that. Anakin still fuming inside, the bone-cold storm close to the surface and craving an opening. Obi-Wan carefully unclasped Anakin’s belts, putting all his belongings in a neat line on the floor. With efficient but so horribly gentle movements, he successively took off each layer, helped Anakin put on a clean undertunic. Obi-Wan respectfully turned away to let Anakin change his underwear, but assisted again for his pants and socks.  
  
“Here, give me your hand.”  
  
Anakin stared without word as Obi-Wan took his flesh hand on his lap and diligently applied bacta over tiny frostbitten cuts all over his palm, fingers, around the nails, at the wrist. Smooth gel shining on unnaturally blue veins, skin slowly getting more pink under the warm touch.  
  
His Master reached up to do the same with the stinging spots on Anakin’s face, but his hand stopped mid-air.  
  
“Anakin?” Obi-Wan whispered, eyes wide, swallowed. “You’re crying.”  
  
Anakin took a shaky breath, turning his face away and struggled futilely to get up. He was still too weak, but-  
  
“It’s alright, dear one, just let me finish.” Obi-Wan’s cupped his cheek with one hand, the other gently dabbing bacta on his burning cheeks, nose, lips. When that was done, Obi-Wan used the clean hand to carefully wipe away the tears.  
  
Anakin was trembling, the Force boiling right under his skin, knowing he didn’t deserve such tenderness, that he should be punished, that it was all his fault, he endangered the lives of his men, of Ahsoka, his Padawan was still a _kid_ , Anakin had no right-  
  
Obi-Wan hugged him close to his chest, one hand coming back on his cheek, thumb softly caressing the skin. Everywhere Obi-Wan touched him, Anakin felt a soothing breeze. He couldn’t stop himself from sobbing.  
  
Ever patient, Obi-Wan held him for a long time, asking nothing. Anakin hated himself for soaking in all the offered comfort. There was nowhere else in the entire Galaxy that he wanted to be at that moment, which meant this was the last thing he deserved. He hated being too weak to deny himself. Taking a few deep breaths to be able to speak, Anakin situated himself across Obi-Wan’s lap.  
  
“It was all my fault,” he whimpered, voice wet and his throat hoarse, but didn’t let himself stop. “I made the wrong call. I pushed them and stayed when- I should’ve given up two days ago. So many died- Ahsoka is half dead, they all almost died because of me!”  
  
Anakin gripped at Obi-Wan’s robe, pushing his face into it, hoping the coarse fabric would burn more than his tears. Obi-Wan’s hand moved his face up, steady against Anakin’s shivering.  
  
“Maybe so, but you got them out. Most of them is alright. Ahsoka is alright.” Obi-Wan again had that calm, gentle smile, the one that softened his eyes. Anakin tried to turn away but his Master didn’t let him. “You did what you thought was best, dear one.”  
  
“But I was wrong!” Roared Anakin and sharply moved back on the cot, the Force coiled in his veins, ready to lash out. “I was their General, I should know better, I always knew better but this time I- I-”  
  
“We all make mistakes, Anakin. Not one person can always be right.” Obi-Wan didn’t look startled, didn’t even move from his spot other than to offer his palm up, inviting back.  
  
“But I should be!” Anakin swinged his shoulder and punched the wall with his mechno-arm, the Force following his momentum, making everything in the room shake in place. “I should be.” repeated Anakin, panting heavily, his shoulders slumping.  
  
Obi-Wan caught him as he collapsed, and manoeuvred until Anakin was again laying on his lap. Anakin loathed how much he wanted them to stay like that.  
  
“We are all fallible, dear one. That’s why we have the Council, or the Senate.” Obi-Wan was treading his hair, calmly working out the knotted curls. “No one can be expected to shoulder it alone. Please, rather than blame yourself, perhaps don’t do it again.”  
  
Anakin was quiet for a few minutes, hot tears escaping his eyes, breath still heavy. His mind was too full, of confusion, of guilt, of shame.  
  
“I just-,” he started but his voice shook, he took another breath. “I just wanted to be a good Jedi. I thought we can get that base back.”  
  
“Anakin, one mission doesn’t determine your value as a Jedi.”  
  
“Easy for you to say, you’re a Master on the Council.” The storm swirled behind Anakin’s eyes. Obi-Wan still didn’t understand!  
  
“You’re a Knight, and a General,” Obi-Wan moved his hand to trace Anakin’s ear, cheekbone, his voice still confident. Still an eye of the storm around them.  
  
“Besides,” Obi-Wan looked down with a smile and tapped the tip of his nose, “When I was your age, I was still a Padawan.”  
  
Anakin blinked in surprise, could almost hear the Force carrying an unsaid ‘you brat’.  
  
“Ugh, that’s not what I meant.” Face burning, Anakin burrowed himself deeper into Obi-Wan’s robes. “Sorry.”  
  
“You need rest.” Said simply Obi-wan, making no move to untangle them.  
  
Sighing, Anakin nodded. His head wasn’t silent enough to sleep yet, but he felt fragile more than just weakened. Days in cold and ice made him bone-weary, the defeat only making the pain worse.  
  
“My mom died, so I could be a Jedi. I can’t waste it on mistakes.” Confessed Anakin, not sure if his Master realized how deeply that wound reached.  
  
“Excuse me for being so bold, Anakin,” started slowly Obi-Wan, each word carefully pronounced. “But from what I’ve learned about your mother, she wanted you to leave Tatooine so you could be free. Being a Jedi-” Obi-Wan turned Anakin’s head to look into his eyes. “Perhaps you becoming a Jedi was simply her first chance to make it happen.”  
  
Anakin stared at Obi-Wan, focusing but unseeing. The storm in Anakin’s head came to a standstill, precariously perched on knife’s edge. He wanted to yell and fight and kick, how dare his Master turn Anakin’s entire world on its axis, crumble the very foundation of his life, how dare he doubt-!  
  
At the same time, Anakin felt a gaping hole in his heart, a wound bleeding for years now, the pain soaking through the Force, telling him it was not untrue.  
  
Anakin felt alone in a neverending vastness of space.  
  
“I wish I went back for her sooner.” He whispered, pulling away.  
  
“Me too.” Answered in kind Obi-Wan, letting him go. “I should get back. Can I check up on you later?”  
  
Anakin watched as Obi-Wan stood up and turned towards the door. Watched as Obi-Wan was the one to avoid his eyes, to straighten out his wrinkled robes, to step carefully around Anakin’s belts and saber.  
  
“It’s alright,” said Anakin, smiling honestly, the Force feeling warmer around him. “I will find you.”  
  
  
*  
  
  
Padmé’s balcony in her Naboo home has been cleared of all furniture. It was still barely enough to take few faster steps, but Ahsoka suggested they consider it a challenge, so that’s what they did. Every minute they weren’t absolutely needed for security, they spent training. Padmé joined them whenever she could, and that perhaps was the only reason they controlled themselves enough to avoid ruining the space. There were maybe a few potted plants sacrificed in the process, but it was nothing compared to keeping their distance from Obi-Wan.  
  
Obi-Wan, who was still in the nightmarish Rako Hardeen disguise.  
  
So went the days leading to the Festival of Light and the immediate mess after it. Anakin was sure he and Ahsoka still talked to Obi-Wan only because spending time with Padmé calmed them down. She also made endless jokes about Obi-Wan’s regrowing beard, and Anakin skipped shaving for a week to keep it funnier. His head and heart ached, but at least Ahsoka seemed more balanced in the Force, so the itchy, sorry excuse of a stubble was worth it.  
  
It was almost two weeks after everything went down, when Padmé betrayed him.  
  
From his place between a mountain of soft pillows on the sofa, Anakin was absently watching Ahsoka spar with Padmé. The Force was singing all around them, as much at peace as he ever was these days. He was almost dozing off, when the women finished and joined him, Padmé on his left and Ahsoka on a plush chair across the table. Both reached for cold drinks, their talk quieting down as they rested, the satisfied exhaustion filling the Force with just enough warm to lull Anakin into full sleep. He missed this feeling.  
  
“I’ve invited Obi-Wan for dinner tonight.” Padmé said as if she was discussing weather.  
  
The Force went unnaturally still.  
  
“I don’t understand, I thought Master Kenobi was on Coruscant all this time? And aren’t we going there later? And we are just about to have dinner, that doesn’t make any sense.”  
  
“He was, and we are, Ahsoka. But I believe there’s still something that needs to be resolved before we all return to our jobs.”  
  
Anakin stopped listening, instead doing his best to take deep breaths. He felt cold. Maybe he wasn’t as mad as on the landing platform that day, and maybe Padmé wasn’t entirely wrong. But still. This place was _his_. And Obi-Wan no longer belonged with him. He has chosen the Council after all.  
  
In a matter of minutes, there was noise outside the room and then the door were opened.  
  
“Oh dear, Master Kenobi! You’re just in time for dinner! Please, follow me.” C3PO, blissfully unaware how much chaos he was about to bring, led Obi-Wan into the common room. “Take a seat, Master Kenobi, I will bring the food right away!”  
  
“No hurry, C3PO,” interrupted Padmé, standing up. “The dinner will wait a moment, I’ll call for you.” Everyone looked at her without a word, but she didn’t continue until the droid made his noisy leave. “Ahsoka, please help me pack for the flight. Master Kenobi, Ani, we shall leave you to-”  
  
“Padmé, don’t go, please.” Whispered Anakin, catching her wrist with his mechno-arm. He didn’t care how it looked, this was moving too fast, and he could almost physically feel the dark clouds coming from all around.  
  
“Trust me on this, Ani. Have I ever wronged you?” Padmé bent down to kiss gently his forehead. It was a sweet gesture, and Anakin appreciated her blatant disregard of the Code in the presence of a Council Member, but it just wasn’t enough. He didn’t think he could say it, though. That one whisper was already difficult.  
  
Padmé reached out a hand to Ahsoka, “Let’s go, it shouldn’t take too long.”  
  
Ahsoka looked at Anakin with surprisingly clear eyes and smiled hesitantly. Either this little retreat really did wonders to calm her, or she somehow ignored the off feeling in the Force.  
  
“Good evening, Master Kenobi. We won’t be far off.” Said Ahsoka, looking at Anakin during the last words, and let Padmé walk her out.  
  
The door closing sounded just like thunder in Anakin’s mind.  
  
They were silent, but Anakin heard rumpling in the black clouds around him. He squeezed his eyes shut. It’s been so blissful, to finally have a clearer mind, and yet it lasted only all of a few kriffing days. Before the storm took over, like it always did. He should’ve known. There was no peace written for him.  
  
“Anakin. I’m sorry for imposing like this.” Came the quiet voice of Obi-Wan. Almost lost in a wave of thunder. “I never would’ve begged Padmé to let me come here if it was not important.”  
  
Anakin rolled his eyes. Of course, so this was about another mission.  
  
“Couldn’t you just brief me at the Temple? Or send me a ‘pad with the data?” Anakin suddenly couldn’t stand the feel of the soft pillows, so at odds with his mood. He stood up and started pacing the room, dark clouds now clear in his vision. “Or what, are you going to fake your damn death again and decided to share this time? Do I need to take an acting class to make it believable?”  
  
Obi-Wan winced visibly and drew back. Was he afraid? Anakin couldn’t tell for sure, the Force too chaotic around them, but he wouldn’t be surprised.  
  
“I hoped to explain again.” Obi-Wan took a deep breath before looking right into Anakin’s eyes. “Apologize.”  
  
Just as Anakin was about to say exactly what the apology was worth, the storm has gotten louder, thunder making his head throb. He sat down where he stood, against a marble wall on bare floor, elbows resting on bent knees and hands clinging to his temple. Leaning his head back against the cool stone helped only a little.  
  
“Here, iced water.” Obi-Wan kneeled next to him, with a glass in his hand.  
  
Anakin hated him just that bit more.  
  
Out of petty annoyance, he levitated the glass right to his mouth and took a few sips. Only then did he take it in his hand and put down on the floor. It didn’t help anyway, if anything Anakin just felt even colder.  
  
Obi-Wan settled against the wall, within hand’s reach, never saying a word and somehow that was it. Anakin hid his face in his arms and bit down on the sleeve to quiet down his crying, just like all these years ago when he was a Padawan hiding in cargo holds and Temple storage rooms. Obi-Wan would just sit there, immovable as always, wait out his temper tantrum. Their time as equals and friends seemed millenia ago. He felt like a naive teenager all over again, just waiting to be given a lecture on his many faults and fails, to be scolded and reprimanded, to be distrusted and ignored and hated.  
  
“At the time, I assumed you’d be hurt but would also let go of me. I- We both swore an oath to the Jedi Code, I was sure you would follow it.” Obi-Wan talked in an uncharacteristically strained voice, quiet but just above the sound of the storm in Anakin’s mind.  
  
Anakin would’ve given his other arm to not listen about how badly he failed. Two weeks ago, when they argued, he had the anger to back him up, but now? All he had was pain.  
  
“I was wrong, and I’m so sorry, Anakin. I knew how you are, I should’ve known better.”  
  
It felt like the storm froze over and Anakin was surrounded by clouds of sharp ice, thunders made from needles aimed right at his heart.  
  
“I was the best of them all,” sobbed quietly Anakin, still not lifting his head, not daring to move when surrounded by knife-like icicles, “I was the best and I still wasn’t enough! I still couldn’t be a good little Jedi that follows the fucking Code and- and-” a louder cry was torn from his throat before he could finish the sentence. Arms shuddering, weak under the icy storm, Anakin couldn’t stop the onslaught of tears. He must’ve looked pathetic.  
  
What kind of Jedi Knight, an Army General, would be such an uncontrolled mess over a stupid lie?  
  
“Anakin…” it seemed even Obi-Wan didn’t expect things to go so bad, and it took him a minute to even speak up. “Anakin, that’s not true, that’s not what I’m saying at all!”  
  
Obi-Wan put a hesitant hand on Anakin’s shoulder. It should’ve felt wrong, but for Anakin it was still the same warm weight, and he despised how it seemed to melt some of the icy thorns. When another hand started oh so slowly carding through his hair, Anakin felt his throat burn with rage.  
  
“You don’t get to do that! You can’t!” He yelled, swatting Obi-Wan’s hands away with his mechno-arm, hoping to hurt. “It’s not- You can’t do these things and say that- that I’m- You can’t do it and then be like this and just-just brush it under the rug! It’s not fine, it’s not gonna be fine! I’m sorry I’m such a fucking disappointment, _Master_ , but you have no right to pretend we’re fine.” Anakin felt every sharp thunder roar and strike right into his chest. He wanted to scream but suddenly he heard a crack.  
  
The glass on the floor was broken into several pieces, water spilled all around and barely missing his pants.  
  
Then Anakin looked up and saw cracks on all the windows and mirrors in the room half a second before they all crashed like a shimmering thunder, falling down in a million pieces.  
  
Instantly he was being pushed into Obi-Wan’s chest, face scratched unpleasantly by the coarse fabric. Even if by some miracle Ahsoka didn’t feel his distress before, there was no way she and Padmé wouldn’t hear that.  
  
Obi-Wan rummaged in his pocket before he brought up his hand, almost smacking Anakin’s ear on the way, and clicked on a comm link.  
  
“Please don’t worry. Padmé, terribly sorry for the noise but it’s all under control.”  
  
“What was that loud bang? Are you sure you are okay? Ani?”  
  
“Master Kenobi, if that was your fault-”  
  
“Anakin is safe. And understood, young one.”  
  
Anakin could hear the fond amusement in Obi-Wan’s voice as he ended the call.  
  
His heart felt as crushed as the glass. Was this some cruel joke?  
  
Obi-Wan put his hands on Anakin’s shoulders and pushed him away enough to see his face, but didn’t let go.  
  
“Are you alright, Anakin?” Obi-Wan’s eyes scanned him for injuries but he didn’t seem particularly worried. “Please excuse the comm, I rather wanted to avoid C3PO barging in here and panicking.”  
  
Staring at him in shock, Anakin couldn’t even think of an answer. Even after that, Obi-Wan was still acting as if nothing has happened? Did Anakin really mean that little to him?  
  
“Anakin, you are the best Jedi out of us all, and you are the most attuned to the Force. It was only by my own fault that I forgot what it means and let you suffer.”  
  
“Master, what are you talking about?” Anakin shook his head, this made no sense, Obi-Wan was still holding his shoulders and smiling and saying things completely opposite to just two minutes ago, hoping to- do what, placate Anakin? It was utter crazy poodoo. Anakin felt fresh tears cloud his vision. He was so tired.  
  
Obi-Wan took a deep breath, smiled softly and his eyes were the same color as stormy sky in Anakin’s head.  
  
“I treated you as I would any other Jedi, and for that I apologize. Before anything else, you are my best friend, Anakin, you deserved to know more. And earlier. Chosen One or not, the Force flows through you so strongly, it must’ve been too much to control.” Obi-Wan looked to the side, the smile leaving his face to make place for a concerned frown. “I can not imagine how deeply you feel everything, how much more it must hurt. Even now, your emotions in the Force are so overwhelming, I can’t bear to look at them without being swept in. I’m sorry for being unable to guide you through this.”  
  
“I thought I went crazy.” Mumbled Anakin. “I felt you through the Force, our bond, but I knew you were dead. I couldn’t understand what’s going on. I-” Anakin swallowed and squeezed his eyes shut. Now or never. “I was so afraid, and angry. I almost- the Dark was so close. It called to me. Again.” Anakin whispered the last few words under his breath, half hoping his Master wouldn’t hear. Half begging him to hear.  
  
“I know, dear one. That’s-” Obi-Wan’s arms encircled him again and hugged close. Anakin felt the deep sigh in his chest. “I should have expected it. I am so sorry.”  
  
“Expected? You knew I could go dark and you still-!” Anakin tried to jerk away, rage flowing through him again, but Obi-Wan’s strong arms didn’t let him go.  
  
“Easy, Anakin, I already said it was my mistake. I merely don’t believe the temptation to the Dark Side is a new unfolding.”  
  
Anakin harshly yanked his mechno-arm away and pushed at Obi-Wan’s chest to get as much distance as he could.  
  
“So what, I’ve always been evil? And everyone knew it? And that’s why-”  
  
“Stop it.” Obi-Wan said in a rough voice. Now at least they were both angry. “I mean that all of us, you and me included, have the potential to go to the Dark Side, or do bad things. And that is why as Jedi we dedicate our lives to following the Code. You know it’s not a one time decision. It’s a constant choice, Anakin.”  
  
“But- then why-”  
  
Anakin felt lost, the storm picking up or dying down every few seconds, all the Force around them pulsing with so many threads. It felt like a shatterpoint, thought Anakin desperately, with hundreds possible ways leading to hundreds possible futures. He sat on the cold floor, face wet and blotchy from ugly cries, hands clutching Obi-Wan’s linens, both pushing him away and holding onto him. All he could see was chaos, not one decision any better than others.  
  
“I always trust you to make the right choice. When it matters.”  
  
Obi-Wan was calm again, or maybe he was just stupidly honest enough to cut through the anger. Anakin didn’t know how to breathe. He couldn’t choose, not when everything was _so much_ that he couldn’t even see his options.  
  
Anakin just looked at Obi-Wan and shook his head weakly, mouth opening to say something, anything, but letting out only weak sobs.  
  
“It’s alright, dear one.” Obi-Wan pulled him closer and Anakin went like a lifeless doll. “You did good. It’s alright now.”  
  
Obi-Wan’s hands slowly moved to Anakin’s back and hair, circling and rubbing and soothing. Anakin closed his eyes, and the storm disappeared.  
  
“I’m so sorry, Anakin.”  
  
It was several moments later when Padmé and Ahsoka came back into the room. Anakin avoided eye contact. They would’ve offered him comfort and understanding, but he was too wrung out to accept it without guilt.  
  
  
“Well, at least now we can train with blasters without ruining the place, huh?” Asked lightly Ahsoka when they settled inside the ship to Coruscant. Artoo beeped his hope to join in, C3PO gasped in outrage.  
  
“That’s certainly a thought. I’ll make arrangements to keep the room bare.” Padmé agreed easily, settling with a datapad.  
  
Anakin smiled, still a bit weakly, and left for the cockpit to take pilot’s seat. He set to manually enter the course.  
  
“Ready?” Asked Obi-Wan from his chair right beside him.  
  
Without looking up, Anakin reached to squeeze Obi-Wan’s hand quickly before taking hold of the steering shafts.  
  
“Ready.”  
  
  
*  
  
  
Anakin woke up with a start and looked around. It took a moment to tell apart anything in the near-darkness of his ship quarters. Everything was grey-blue and seemed cold. Bare walls with dimly lit panels, Artoo in sleep mode off in the corner, Anakin’s stuff on the floor.  
  
He took a few deep breaths to try and calm himself. The dreams, nightmares, made no sense again, he couldn’t tell what they even were exactly, just that he woke up feeling disoriented and afraid. The Force felt unsteady around him, and it just started to go back to normal after the last weeks. On Coruscant, they left mere hours after landing, already hurrying to another mission. The time on Naboo was already being side eyed by some.  
  
Anakin threw off the blanket and stood up. Sitting alone in the dark never helped him before.  
  
Putting his cloak over the thin undertunic and slipping on his usual boots, Anakin walked out of his room. He had no direct aim, but going to the common area and the bridge was always a good distraction. Perhaps Rex or Fives and the men would be up for some card games.  
  
His wandering led him to an empty corridor instead, ending in a vast room, with one of the walls almost entirely made of transparisteel. Obi-Wan was sitting there, cross-legged on the bare floor, his back against a perfectly serviceable bench.  
  
“Hello, Anakin.” Obi-Wan lifted his head from a holopad to nod a greeting.  
  
Anakin sat down and mirrored his pose beside him.  
  
“Got some new data about the mission?”  
  
“Not really, just researching more about the terrain. The swamps sound rather tricky.” Said Obi-Wan quietly, eyes focused on his reading.  
  
“Hm.”  
  
Anakin looked through the windows, at the endless galaxy around them. There were no safe hyperspace lanes in this sector, and for once Anakin didn’t mind. There was certain calming beauty in just looking at the millions of bright dots. He felt small, his own nightmares and doubts insignificant against the vastness of the universe. Tatooine never felt like home as much as being here, among the infinite stars.  
  
“I once wanted to see all the planets in the galaxy.” Whispered Anakin, resting more comfortably against the durasteel bench. The Force easily settled down around him.  
  
Obi-Wan turned to look at him, but Anakin kept his eyes on the windows.  
  
“What do you want to see now?” the answer came in similar whisper.  
  
You, thought Anakin, you and Padmé and Ahsoka. Peace.  
  
Anakin didn’t answer. He closed his eyes and let himself doze off, head falling to rest on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. He didn’t dream.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Anakin levitated Artoo into the speeder’s backseat just as Obi-Wan walked over from across the hangar.  
  
“Oh, good you’re here, get in.” Said Anakin, already jumping behind the wheel.  
  
“Hello to you too, Anakin. What’s the rush?” Obi-Wan stood patiently in his spot, showing no urge to move at all.  
  
“Come on, I’m going to Padmé’s.” Anakin shook his head while igniting the engine, why was his Master always like that.  
  
“That’s… I see, well,” Obi-Wan avoided eye contact and Anakin groaned in impatience.  
  
“Stop that, Master. She’s still my friend, and she needs help. Ahsoka is already there. And you’re invited too.”  
  
“Me? I didn’t hear about anything dangerous-”  
  
“Force, Obi-Wan, I’m wasting fuel.”  
  
With a completely unwarranted eye roll, Obi-Wan finally got into his seat and Anakin quickly got them out of the hangar and in the fast lane. Artoo beeped insults at the slower drivers.  
  
“3PO managed to ruin some party decorations and commed Artoo about being in dire need.” explained Anakin. He didn’t turn his face, but Obi-Wan’s stare was almost palpable.  
  
“How exactly is that a concern for you and two other Jedi?”  
  
“Artoo would never leave us in trouble, it’s only fair.”  
  
Artoo beeped his approval and a long list of debts to pay, loud enough to drown Obi-Wan’s complaints. Anakin snickered and looked at him, to find his Master scrubbing a hand over his face, seeming suddenly incredibly tired.  
  
“Come on, it’ll be fun.”  
  
“Fun.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“I have a bad feeling about this.”  
  
They arrived at Padmé’s balcony breaking only minor traffic laws. Anakin grinned at Obi-Wan, who kept trying to smooth his hair back into place. Artoo let out a series of bleeps and used his rocket boosters to flew out of the speeder with no care for burned seats.  
  
“Artoo says you’re too prissy, Master.” Laughed Anakin, reaching out to straighten out Obi-Wan’s collars.  
  
“Only because I don’t actively try to leave smoke everywhere I go.” Muttered Obi-Wan in direction of the rolling away droid. Without comment, he smoothed Anakin’s robes in return.  
  
“Oh, thank goodness, Artoo! You’re here!” Came C3PO’s panicked voice. “Master Anakin! And Master Kenobi! Oh my, that is quite unexpected, I shall-”  
  
“Don’t worry, 3PO,” Anakin walked over to the fretting droid. “Artoo let us in on the situation, just tell me where we are needed.”  
  
“Master Anakin, you’re saving my life!” Exclaimed 3PO, without hesitation leading them to the lift. Artoo beeped angrily. “That is excessively rude, Artoo! You are just trying to get all the attention!”  
  
Anakin looked at Obi-Wan, biting his lip to not burst out laughing. Obi-Wan shook his head, but his eyes were sparkling with humor. Happiness looked so lovely on him, thought Anakin.  
  
When the elevator door zoomed open a few levels below, Anakin could only stare in shock. A huge hall always used for parties was covered in endless amounts of sparkly fabric. Ahsoka waved over from behind a heap much taller than her.  
  
“Hey, Master-” whatever she wanted to say next was interrupted by Artoo running right into another pile of fabric and drowning under it, a few beeps of bliss coming out.  
  
“Gentlemen,” Padmé came out from between stacks, holding a tray with flutes and glasses of drinks. “Thank you for helping with our… predicament.”  
  
C3PO had the good sense to offer getting more drinks and disappeared between glittery piles.  
  
“So, what exactly happened here, Padmé?” Obi-Wan took a glass with clear drink.  
  
“3PO confused the balloons and fabric orders.” Answered Ahsoka, joining them.  
  
Anakin stretched his hand out for a glass of his own but Padmé moved the tray out of his reach.  
  
“No levitating curtains when you’re drunk. You don’t need a scar over the other eye, do you?”  
  
“It was an accident!” Anakin defensively put his hands in front of himself, palms open, and looked for distraction before anyone could ask for details. “Isn’t Snips too young to drink?”  
  
“I’m almost seventeen, Master.” Ahsoka twirled a flute of sparkly wine in her hand.  
  
“She’s also an army commander,” pointed out Padmé, downing her own flute.  
  
“I suppose I can handle the curtains.” Offered Obi-Wan. Anakin beamed at him and grabbed the last glass off the tray. “Might I ask though, where is the usual staff?”  
  
Padmé smiled but her eyes seemed distant. Anakin lowered his drink.  
  
“It’s so rare in these times to be around friends,“ she said quietly, “I’ve let myself hope you will all accompany me, and gave my staff a few hours off.”  
  
“So did 3PO mess up or not?” Wondered aloud Anakin.  
  
“Oh, unfortunately he did. I imagined the day spent on conversation, not digging through tulle.”  
  
“We can just kick it to the side?” Suggested Ahsoka, and Anakin nodded. Obi-Wan looked at them like he didn’t know who was responsible for any mess in their quarters or ships.  
  
“That would make tonight’s party rather unique,” chuckled Padmé. “Some of the Senators I invited, we don’t always see eye to eye. I hope a less strict surrounding will make it easier to find common interest.”  
  
“That’s a lovely idea, Padmé. I’m glad we can help.” Smiled Obi-Wan.  
  
Anakin took a big gulp of the drink. His kriffing luck, falling for beautiful and charming people that were just out of reach.  
  
Once they all got to work, it was only a matter of time when Anakin drifted away from piles of fabric and ended up in an empty corner, checking 3PO’s circuits. Artoo dutifully supplying him with tools and spare wires. From his spot, Anakin could see Ahsoka and Padmé just about done with sorting the glittery mess into color coded stacks. He smiled to himself, the Council could say what they wanted about spending the rare day off on training. It was only these un-Jedi days that kept them all sane during the war.  
  
“Anakin, how about you stop slacking off and help me a little?” Called Obi-Wan from the other end of the room.  
  
Anakin turned to him and- oh.  
  
Obi-Wan stood beside ceiling long curtains, having just levitated a curtain rod to its place on the high rack. The fabrics glitters reflected off his hair, dancing on his face along the freckles. Anakin wanted. Wanted Obi-Wan to pin him against a wall, hidden behind the delicate fabric, tug his hair and kiss him breathless. He wanted so badly to run his hands over Obi-Wan’s chest and shoulders, maybe, if it was dark enough, maybe even grind their hips together oblivious to whoever was on the other side of the curtains and-  
  
No.  
  
It was just a fantasy, Obi-Wan would never.  
  
Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Anakin quickly finished up with 3PO, left him in Artoo’s care and went to join his Master.  
  
“I’m banned from touching the curtains, you heard Padmé.” Anakin stood next to Obi-Wan, feinting a perfectly casual smile.  
  
“Does it count as touching if you’re using the Force?” Obi-Wan lifted an eyebrow at him. And then Anakin felt weightless pressure at the small of his back.  
  
“That- that’s-!” Anakin stammered  in surprise. It was cautious, gently caressing his skin in circles, but it was unmistakably there, Obi-Wan’s expression confident as ever. When Anakin looked into those clear, blue eyes filled with warmth and joy, and it was the only thing he could do to lean into the feeling.  
  
“That-” Anakin swallowed quickly, forcing himself to push out the words, “will certainly need manual presentation.”  
  
The touch paused for a moment.  
  
“Is that so.” Muttered Obi-Wan, but he didn’t back out. The phantom pressure moved up Anakin’s spine.  
  
They were interrupted by Artoo’s screech and C3PO’s frenzied yelling about second-hand wires.  
  
“I should go,” lied Anakin.  
  
“Go, then.” Obi-Wan agreed evenly and was again focused on working.  
  
Anakin didn’t reply.  
  
He should’ve known better than to leave the droids alone. Or to hope for anything more.  
  
It didn’t take long then to finish preparing the hall, Padmé’s staff returning to take care of details above Jedi skills. With one sweetly pleading look from Padmé, they all agreed to stay for the party, as long as there would be quiet space to meditate beforehand. Anakin didn’t groan aloud at this only because Ahsoka seemed to enjoy the idea even more than Obi-Wan himself. Finding peace in the Force came to Anakin in ups and downs, but that evening was easier. Presence of his closest friends was a soothing, warm breeze.  
  
The party was in full bloom when they walked down to join. The hall looked beautiful, with most lights dimmed the glittery fabrics shimmered like space filled with stars. Anakin could think of few things he enjoying seeing as much as night skies. One of them would always be Padmé, shining in her elaborate silver outfit. Another perhaps was forever fated to be Obi-Wan’s smile, as he winked at Anakin and offered to bring drinks.  
  
Anakin was about to talk with Ahsoka, but she only informed him of seeing some friend made through Padmé and went off. Anakin didn’t even sigh, he should’ve known better than to expect his Padawan to stand still. Deciding to try and find Obi-Wan, Anakin went into the crowd.  
  
Most guests were familiar, even friendly from many previous meetings. Bail was there, chuckling about something with Breha, as they waved at Anakin to join them. He took maybe three steps their way when someone else  blocked his way.  
  
Tall, pale green but humanoid looking and perhaps male, Anakin thought it might’ve been one of the Senators Padmé didn’t quite like. Whatever political opinions the guest had, Anakin instantly disliked the row of four tiny, scrunched eyes on his face.  
  
“Jedi Skywalker, if I’m not mistaken?” His voice was polite, with an accent Anakin couldn’t place.  
  
“That would be me. And you…?”  
  
“Senator Oret Verza, at your service. I was not informed the Jedi would be present tonight.”  
  
“Not in official capacity. Senator Amidala simply invited her personal friends.” Anakin was getting irritated for no reason, despite just meditating the Force seemed to pick up in a cold wind around him.  
  
“Friends, is it? I’ve heard that you, Mister Skywalker, seem to have an intimate interest in politics.” Commented Verza, his small eyes seeming to judge Anakin’s every move.  
  
“All Jedi are given throughout education in political matters.” Anakin straightened his back, what was this Verza aiming for? Surely there were no more rumors concerning his old relationship with Padmé?  
  
“Yes, that much would seem correct. You were certainly groomed from a very young age to be an obedient pet, weren’t you?”  
  
Anakin felt the Force spark in his veins, focused all his concentration on keeping his fists by his sides.  
  
“How dare you!” Hissed Anakin, the dark clouds around him already lightening with thunders. “The Order is not-!”  
  
“Oh, you misunderstood,” Verza interrupted, “I meant Chancellor Palpatine.”  
  
Anakin choked on air, his legs suddenly feeling weak, all the Force and anger vanishing as if they were never there. Despite the crowd, he felt as if the room became empty. His head filled with white, vast nothing. He couldn’t think or talk, wasn’t sure he could even breathe.  
  
“Anakin, what’s going on? Force’s sake, talk to me!” There was someone squeezing his shoulder, pulling him somewhere, asking or demanding?  
  
“Sith fuck, Anakin, say something!”  
  
Anakin finally managed to turn his head to the direction of the voice. After a long moment, out of haziness and chaos, formed the face of Obi-Wan. Pale like a ghost, with huge terrified eyes.  
  
“Master?” Whined weakly Anakin.  
  
Obi-Wan didn’t say anything, just hugged him tight to his chest, hands digging into Anakin’s shoulders and back. Anakin felt the Force rushing back into him and then nothing made sense anymore.  
  
“Master, what happened? Where are we?”  
  
“Some corridor, I don’t know. I just-” Obi-Wan took a deep breath, his voice edged with desperation. “You were talking to someone, and then the Force just froze, everywhere, it felt like nothing I ever experienced. You looked frozen too. I dragged you here. Ahsoka is checking the hall for any threats. I think Padmé stayed with that Senator or whoever.”  
  
Anakin took a long moment to put things in any semi logical order. His mind was full of chaos and opposing thoughts.  
  
“Anakin, what happened?” Obi-Wan gently put one trembling hand on his cheek, the other still around his back, looked at him like Anakin might break any second.  
  
“I’m not- I think-” Anakin groaned, he lowered his head to rest on Obi-Wan’s shoulder, “I just was so angry and then everything stopped because…”  
  
Obi-Wan was quiet, patient, just waiting, his thumb caressing Anakin’s face, waves of comfort and warm trickling through their bond.  
  
Anakin sighed. It felt stupid to say he was shocked by an obvious lie, some twisted attempt to get a rise out of him. That it even worked so horribly well.  
  
He was trying to find some excuse, anything really, when rushed steps sounded in the corridor and suddenly they were joined by Ahsoka, Padmé and Senator Oret Verza.  
  
Anakin stopped breathing.  
  
“Ani, how are you?” Padmé kneeled down, her voice full of worry.  
  
Anakin was close to panicking. Ahsoka seemed to mouth something to Obi-Wan, but Anakin couldn’t focus enough to read it.  
  
“Mister Skywalker, my apologies, causing such distress was never my intention.” Said Verza.  
  
Anakin pushed Obi-Wan away, the Force helping him stand up.  
  
“How dare you apologize, when you- you!”  
  
“Ani, please!” Padmé stood before him, “Oret has been a friend for years, I don’t believe he would ever harm you on purpose.”  
  
Anakin looked at Padmé, feeling betrayed. What was that supposed to mean? Friend? Someone who said such things!  
  
Obi-Wan’s arms circled him again and brought back on the floor, in a loose but strong embrace. Even the Force was acting against him!  
  
“Anakin, you must calm down. Whatever the issue, we won’t solve it by fighting.” Obi-Wan’s brows were furrowed, eyes no longer scared but instead full of determination. Anakin didn’t agree with one word, but he trusted his Master to see reason once everything’s out in the open.  
  
“Fine, then.” Spat out Anakin, looking at Verza. The Senator sat down on the floor as well. Ahsoka was the only one left standing, still quiet, with hands on her sabers. Good. “Your friend, Padmé, said the Chancellor- he called me Chancellor’s _pet_! Like- like some kind of slave!”  
  
Everyone was quiet before Verza spoke out, tone as polite as before.  
  
“I am sorry for upsetting you, Skywalker, clearly I had no idea the Jedi could be such an...expressive kind. But I will not apologize for saying the truth.”  
  
Anakin was already lifting his hand, but Obi-Wan held him down.  
  
“The Chancellor is my friend and an honest, good man! He was there for me since I was a child!” Yelled Anakin, “I should strike you down right here for saying such lies!”  
  
“Oret,” whispered Padmé, looking between them, “That’s a very serious accusation. I’ve known the Chancellor since I was a girl, too. He was always nice to Anakin, and that- you shouldn’t say such things lightly.”  
  
“Senator Verza,” Obi-Wan said in his calm voice, a General not willing to show his cards, as always. His vice like grip on Anakin got stronger. “What exactly are you trying to say?”  
  
The Senator looked around before letting out a breath.  
  
“Don’t take it personally, as I too want the war to end, and have only the good of the Republic in mind.” Started Verza, sitting stiffly. “But it’s clear to most everyone that Skywalker here tends to follow the Chancellor and be around at his every wish, not unlike a trained pet.”  
  
Anakin dig his fingers into Obi-Wan’s arm, he wanted to choke the Senator and fought with himself to stay put.  
  
“My circles and I simply worry that such a powerful ally as a Jedi, being controlled by whoever holds the Chancellor’s seat, is too dangerous. And it seems might be easily provoked to eliminate inconvenient voices in the Senate.”  
  
Verza looked straight at Anakin, as if daring him to argue. Anakin felt sick.  
  
“I understand your concern, Senator.” Obi-Wan’s arms suddenly let go, and Anakin felt his blood freeze. Obi-Wan moved in front of Anakin and leaned closer to Verza. “But I can assure you that Knight Skywalker, like all Jedi, is a peacekeeper operating under the Senate’s authority first and foremost. He might be quick to speak his mind, but would never stand against democracy.”  
  
There were more words. Padmé and Verza, Anakin thought, Obi-Wan maybe said something to Ahsoka? He couldn’t be sure. His Master’s words were ringing and echoing in his mind, nothing else seemed to matter. Someone led him into a room, but Anakin didn’t know who or where. And then everything went dark.  
  
  
Anakin opened his eyes to late morning light filling a unfamiliar room. He sat up slowly, looking around. Padmé’s guestroom, of course.  
  
“Good morning, dear one.” Said softly Obi-Wan from carpets in front of the windows. He was in meditation pose.  
  
“Hey,” muttered Anakin, one hand going to massage his head. It was pounding with pain. Without thinking Anakin let the Force soothe the pain to a manageable level. It didn’t work.  
  
“Your Force signature is incredibly unstable,” Obi-Wan walked over, sat at the edge of the bed. “Enough so, that I sent Ahsoka back to the Temple. I doubt she could handle it from so near, even I struggle.”  
  
“Feel free to leave, then.” Grumbling, Anakin grimaced at his Master.  
  
“You need to meditate.” Ignored him Obi-Wan. “The Force must have overwhelmed you last night.”  
  
Right, thought Anakin, which time was the charm though, as he recalled the stormy rage surrounding him more than once.  
  
“How’s Padmé? I ruined her party.” Focusing on the smallest problem, Anakin reached to the nightstand. Thankfully, there was water.  
  
“Nonsense, every party needs a good scene. Padmé and Verza made sure no one thought much of it.”  
  
Anakin almost dropped the glass at the sounds of that Senator’s name. As soon as he drank the water, Obi-Wan took away the glass and held Anakin’s hands loosely.  
  
“Now, meditation. So, talk.”  
  
“That’s not how you taught me to do it.” Anakin angled his head to the side, full attention on pleasantly cool Force waves coming from his Master.  
  
“Much good it did. Ever the exception, aren’t you?” Obi-Wan smiled, his eyes blue and clear and somehow making Anakin’s headache ease off.  
  
“I’m nobody’s pet.” Sighed quietly Anakin. “I don’t- belong to anyone.”  
  
“Not anymore, that’s what you mean?”  
  
Anakin nodded. “The Chancellor has always been there for me. When I needed a friend. He always believed I’m enough. He’s a good man, he would never use me like that.”  
  
Obi-Wan didn’t answer, but the Force was calm around them, slowly seeping back into Anakin’s veins, so Anakin continued.  
  
“I can’t-” he swallowed, looked straight at Obi-Wan, he needed to make this clear. “I know the Council doesn’t trust me, and they act like they can tell me what to do. But it’s not- not like that.”  
  
“You still end up doing what you want, most of the time.” Smiled Obi-Wan.  
  
Anakin looked down, at their joined hands, and felt his cheeks warm a little.  
  
“The Dark Side is making everyone more cautious than ever, Anakin. If the Council seems distant, it’s only because they worry about you.”  
  
“But I never did anything!” Exclaimed Anakin, ignoring the sting of the lie, “They were like this ever since they met me!”  
  
“You were always powerful,” Obi-Wan’s voice didn’t waiver. “And you were scared. Even more so now, I feel. And fear-”  
  
“Leads to the Dark Side, yeah, I heard Master Yoda’s lectures too.” Grimaced Anakin.  
  
“I was about to say the fear takes your focus from the present moment. Something which I’m sure Qui-Gon has told you, too.” Obi-Wan’s eyes sparkled, as if they were discussing tea or trading jokes. Anakin wanted to bristle at such careless treatment, but the Force gliding easily felt too nice to disrupt.  
  
“I was nine, you can’t expect me to remember that.”  
  
“You didn’t seem to have a problem remembering how to build pod racers.”  
  
“Priorities,” shrugged Anakin. “Master Qui-Gon would agree.”  
  
Obi-Wan made a face and let out a pained noise. “Worst part is, I’m afraid you are right.”  
  
Anakin laughed, surprising even himself. Despite all the happenings from previous evening, and all the still unsolved problems, he felt light.  
  
“May I suggest you try to keep a distance from politics? Just for the time being.” Obi-Wan squeezed his hands warmly. “Don’t feed into harmful rumors.”  
  
Anakin hesitated only a second. He was sure the Chancellor would understand, it was for the good of the Republic after all.  
  
“I’ll let the Chancellor know today, I’m sure he will find time for a short-”  
  
“Ah, but perhaps a memo sent to the secretary would be more covert? Senator Verza’s allies are sure to know what happened, and will observe you closely. You are quite recognizable on Coruscant.”  
  
Anakin agreed, but chewed on his bottom lip in thought. “Something still doesn’t feel right.”  
  
“We’re at war, dear one. There’s a whole lot that doesn’t feel right.” Obi-Wan stood up, pulling Anakin with him. “Now, let’s go see Padmé and comm Ahsoka. I’m afraid our day off has come to an end. I’ve got a holovid from Master Windu about quite urgent crisis in Meridian sector.”  
  
“Master?”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
Anakin opened his mouth, not sure what he wanted to say. He just- he wanted to embrace Obi-Wan, focus on his warmth and forget about the world around. Obi-Wan would probably let him, too. Maybe not the whole day, but at least a few moments.  
  
“It’s nothing.”  
  
  
*  
  
  
Anakin leaned back on his cot, picking at a live wire hanging out of his halfway dismantled mechno-arm. He almost hoped to be burnt or shocked, if only so something would happen. He hated the stillness. They were in crazy rush of missions and battles for what felt like forever, barely a moment to breathe. Anakin should’ve known a two day break for hyperspace travel was too good to be true. He had free time _and_ no one to spend it with.  
  
Ahsoka was stuck on Onderon, helping rebels as much as she could. And Obi-Wan suddenly needed twice the usual time for his meditation and Council holos. With the Force getting darker, they all were weaker, their wounds healing slower. And Obi-Wan still didn’t quite get over his injuries from Maul and whatever his monstrosity of a brother called himself. Anakin did his best to avoid the topic, feared arguing when already being so off center.  
  
Ever since Coruscant, Anakin’s mind was cloudy again, the storm making his head hurt. All of his doubts and worries multiplying, constantly on the forefront. He didn’t dare bother his Master beyond the few words exchanged in passing. Part of him wanted to drop everything and just go to Obi-Wan’s quarters, offer training together, anything to just stay close. It was just a fantasy though.  
  
After that cursed party all those weeks, months ago, Anakin kept his distance. It didn’t matter how brightly the Force seemed to shine around them before. As much as he cared for Obi-Wan, his Master was part of the Council. Anakin might do their mission, stick to their rules, but he didn’t trust them. The words from Senator Verza ran through his head each time Anakin wanted to say something. He would not let anyone keep him on a leash, not even Obi-Wan.  
  
It hurt so much, though, to push away the one person he wanted to keep the closest. But he did it before, he could do it again.  
  
With a sigh, Anakin thumped his head against the wall. He took to gently poke at the wire with his flesh fingers, watching the sting and tiny zaps of electricity as if they happened to someone else. Obi-Wan would definitely scold him, for myriad of reasons. So would Ahsoka, or Padmé. He closed his eyes and used the Force to put the wire back into its place. Maybe Obi-Wan will notice the lightly scorched skin, maybe he will get angry but then maybe he will kiss it better?  
  
Anakin let himself smile a little at the fanciful idea. That was not going to happen. Not anymore. Not if Anakin wanted to keep himself from blindly following wherever his Master might point him.  
  
He was just about to start on the tendon wires, absently considering adding some flexible durasteel, when his private commlink went off. Anakin levitated it closer and Force-pressed the receiver button, a small, flickering, blue figure of the Chancellor appeared before him.  
  
“Chancellor Palpatine! Is everything alright?” Asked Anakin, relieved to see a friendly face.  
  
“That was exactly what I hoped to ask, my boy. It has been unusually long time since I’ve heard from you last.” The Chancellor’s voice was kind as always.  
  
“The missions are progressing as well as can be expected, we’ve hit some rough patches, all the details are in my reports if you-”  
  
“I’m sure you’re doing everything in your power, Anakin. But I worried that the Council might be pushing you too much. You barely left a note last time you visited Coruscant.”  
  
“Ah, yes, that.” Anakin wondered for a second how much he should tell, he didn’t want to bother the Chancellor with insignificant rumors. But if his friend was worried?  
  
“Relax, my boy, you can tell my anything that’s troubling you.”  
  
“It’s just- someone said that I’m too involved in politics, so uh, I wanted to focus more on just being a soldier.” Stammered out Anakin, the dark clouds in his mind whirling around, the Force getting unsteady.  
  
“Is this perhaps about your… close friendship with Senator Amidala?” Asked the Chancellor.  
  
Anakin looked to the floor, biting his lip. Above all else, he didn’t want Padmé to get into trouble because of their old affair.  
  
“It’s just safer this way. But I promise I’ll visit as soon as I get a chance.”  
  
“I will look forward, my boy. It’s so harsh to be away from people I can trust.” The Chancellor smiled and said his goodbyes.  
  
Anakin closed the commlink and threw it against the wall. With a loud crash the device fell apart and landed on the floor in tiny parts. He tried to pick them up with the Force, but it felt even more chaotic, just throwing the debris around the floor.  
  
He was being ridiculous. The Chancellor has always been his friend, the one person to offer praise and comfort no matter what. It was just too many things on his mind today, figured Anakin. Nothing more. Too much brooding about too many people.  
  
At this rate he would need to avoid everyone! And it was already agonizing with Obi-Wan. Maybe- maybe he should just ignore this fucking mess and go back to how things were before.  
  
Anakin squeezed his eyes shut, feeling hot tears already slip through. He curled on the cot, hiding his face in the coarse bedsheet. He was being stupid and paranoid and ungrateful.  
  
Even so, Anakin couldn’t help but remember the last person to call him ‘my boy’ was his old owner, Watto.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Anakin crouched swiftly, managing to hit Ahsoka behind the knee. She lost her balance for all of two seconds, which was time enough for him to turn around and level his saber at- Ahsoka Force jumped and stomped on Anakin’s chest, gaining enough momentum to suddenly be high up and attack- Anakin swirled around, getting his breath back only halfway before he was lifting his own lightsaber to block and- Their weapons collided but didn’t stay in place, Ahsoka already sliding her saber lower, taking a step back-  
  
Anakin circled her, grinning, spirit high on the sheer energy pulsing in his veins, the Force dancing around them, with them, in his very being. Ahsoka moved quick and smart, she was an excellent opponent, absolutely deadly. Sparring with her was almost as great as sparring with Obi-Wan. She didn’t quite know all Anakin’s moves, didn’t quite predict or think five steps ahead, but by the stars, she made ripples in the Force when she put her mind to it.  
  
There was little left of their improvised lowtime on this backwater planet. Ahsoka and Obi-Wan just got out of a turmoil with Hondo, Grievous and kriff knew who else.  
  
The trip back to Coruscant was supposed to be rushed. No one was sure _who_ exactly suggested a stop, their rations weren’t that depleted and fuel was terrible quality in these regions. But no one opposed, Obi-Wan shrugged his shoulders and mentioned some overdue holocalls to make anyway. Even Rex and Cody seemed uncharastically teamed up while listing off some ship repairs and management to be done. Anakin just gave them his toolkit, he was in no hurry to get back either.  
  
To nobody’s surprise, Anakin and Ahsoka ended up walking outside as soon as they landed, checking out the little city but agreeably drifting off to the mysterious jungle. Trees and plants in vivid colors, full of animals moving in the shadows, were too intriguing to give up. After trying suspicious looking fruits and collecting whatever they figured Obi-Wan might like, they settled in a clearing and began sparring. Anakin didn’t realize how much he missed it.  
  
Ahsoka just about got a clear hit on Anakin’s mechno-arm, when his comm beeped, startling them both.  
  
“Oh kriff, we’re late.” Groaned Anakin.  
  
“But we just got here!” Ahsoka groaned even though she turned off her saber and started packing their findings.  
  
“I know,” Anakin stuck out his bottom lip. The comm alarm was set an hour late already, there was no helping it.  
  
Making sure to take the longest course possible and only mildly complaining, and possibly getting into impromptu fights on the way, eventually Anakin and Ahsoka returned to the starship. Most of the clones was still milling outside, in various states of off-duty relax.  
  
“Looks like the fresh air did you good, sir.” Nodded Rex, walking out to greet them. “General Kenobi could use some too, I suspect.” He added in a mock whisper.  
  
“We tried to drag him out, with no luck.” Laughed Ahsoka, and opened her bag full of fruits. “But look, we’ve got gifts!”  
  
Rex whistled and smiled widely at them. “We really got the best Jedi, eh? Let’s call the men!”  
  
“You do that, and I’ll check on Master Kenobi.” Winked Anakin, briefly patting both Ahsoka and Rex on their shoulders. The easy camaraderie saved all their skins too many times to worry about protocols.  
  
Crossing the ship to get onto the bridge didn’t take long, Anakin’s step light and brisk from the sparring, the Force still drumming all around. He opened the door only to find all overhead lights down, the entire space hazy from what muted sunlight got through the windows and room-wide galaxy map glowing faint blue. In the centre, standing by the holo projector table, was Obi-Wan. He had his arms crossed over his chest, one hand as usual stroking his beard, back straight, light clothes standing out against the dull surroundings. Anakin didn’t move for a moment, staring breathlessly. Obi-Wan looked so regal, Anakin had half a mind to just kneel on the spot.  
  
“How nice of you to show up.” Said Obi-Wan without turning around, his accent crisp. “You’re late.”  
  
“Yeah, sorry, but I’m all yours now, Master.” Anakin grinned on impulse, coming to stand a step from Obi-Wan.  
  
“Are you?” Obi-Wan looked at him, eyes half open, as if he was too lazy for anything more.  
  
It was such unmistakable judgement, consideration, Anakin felt a flush raise on his cheeks. His breathing quickened, throat going dry.  
  
“Nevermind.” Muttered Obi-Wan, turned away again and visibly swallowed. “You’ve got some leaves in your hair.”  
  
Anakin cursed quietly, both hands shooting up to ruffle his hair. Several leaves and twigs fell on the floor. He kicked lightly at some, stupid leaves distracting Obi-Wan at such a time.  
  
“We ended up checking that jungle and got you something.” Anakin opened his belt pockets to fish out some berries and nuts, some other fruits he couldn’t name but passed his and Ahsoka’s taste exam. He put everything on the flat holo console.  
  
“Did you check if any of these are poisonous?”  
  
“I feel fine.” Shrugged Anakin, opened the last pocket. “Got you this, too.”  
  
He felt a little embarrassed, and a whole lot stupid, as he produced a few small yellow flowers dotted with blue.  
  
Anakin knew Obi-Wan was too pragmatic to care about such gestures, knew perfectly well it was a long shot, and probably put to risk their friendship if accounting for Anakin’s luck. But he also remembered the sweet scent of flowers in Padmé’s home, the hours they spent collecting armfulls of colorful bouquets. He didn’t miss it. But he remembered being happy, and doing stupid little things just to cause a smile on someone’s face.  
  
“You brought me flowers?” Obi-Wan cautiously took one blossom and stared at Anakin.  
  
“Yeah,” Anakin plucked the flower from his hand and gently slid it behind Obi-Wan’s ear. “Suits you.”  
  
Obi-Wan stared at him for a long moment, eyes dark in the dim light, but still pinning Anakin to the spot. Anakin shuffled his feet, picked at his robes, squirming from feeling more and more uncomfortable in the sudden silence. And yet that gaze kept him rooted, unable to escape, blood rushing in his veins too loud to think.  
  
“Thank you.” Eventually replied Obi-Wan, as he turned back to the holo projector, the hand previously stroking his beard now going to better settle the flower. Anakin saw the light flush to his cheeks and instantly his own heart fluttered.  
  
“Don’t be so surprised,” smirked Anakin. “I’m perfectly capable of being nice.”  
  
“I know you can be nice, I’m surprised you can be sweet as well.” Apparently regaining his composure, Obi-Wan smirked right back.  
  
Anakin’s cheeks grew hot. He needed to touch Obi-Wan, run his hands all over those shoulders and chest, to be pushed against the holo console, with Obi-Wan’s hands in his hair-  
  
Obi-Wan picked a flower from the flat projector and purposefully brushing against Anakin’s cheekbone, slid it into his curls. His Master’s smirk turned into a wistful smile and Anakin’s breathing went shallow.  
  
He needed to get away.  
  
“I’ll tell everyone to pack up.” Said quickly Anakin and nearly ran out of the room.  
  
He rested against a wall, closing his eyes and attempted to calm down. This was- this was never going to end the way he wanted.  
  
  
*  
  
  
It’s been a week since they got back to Coruscant, and Anakin barely slept. Each night he was woken up by nightmares he didn’t understand. There were bits of memories, his childhood, his mother dying, his revenge, the loneliness when he was separated from Padmé during their first sweet months, the fights, the battles full of death, the unmoving corpses with severed limbs, the bodies of his friends, the injuries that never harmed him enough.  
  
And then, there were new… things. Anakin was most afraid of those. The memories, he was used to, the grey sky with clouds and icy wind was cruel, heartless, but it was well known. Nightmares about things that could happen though? Of people closest to him dying, each time in a different, more devastating way. So many times he was the one responsible. Not strong enough, not quick enough, not smart enough.  
  
Over and over again, each night at Coruscant.  
  
At the Temple, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka worried. Anakin took to avoiding sleeping there, after he woke his Master a few too many times with his shaking Force signature. He took to joking the ban from politics should widen to the entire planet. But despite Anakin’s requests for missions, he was ordered to stay put.  
  
Whenever he could, he wandered around. Got lost between tiny streets and loud crowds. Other times he went to Padmé’s apartment. Her staff always let him in without questions, and the familiar couches helped a little. It ached to stay away from Obi-Wan and Ahsoka, now that they had more time. But Obi-Wan seemed more tense each time he came back from a Council meeting, and although Anakin craved his presence, he feared wearing his Master too thin.  
  
Per his habit, Anakin sneaked out of Padmé’s rooms before she returned home. She already saw his sunken eyes enough. Sighing, Anakin steered his racer towards the Temple. He owed it to Ahsoka to be a better master than that, and not discard her trainings. Finding her and offering a session of Jar’Kai went easily enough, the demanding exercise about enough to keep thoughts at bay.  
  
It was later, fresh hours into the night, when Anakin was sitting in his own room and staring absently at taken apart droids, that the clouds got overwhelming. He was managing well enough, until suddenly, in just one second, he could no longer control it. The Force seemed stale around him, while simultaneously pumping through his veins, feeling more poison that strength. It felt foreign, unlike ever before. Anakin looked around in panic, searching for something, anything, to calm himself. Hell, he had a Force limiting collar somewhere, maybe that would-  
  
Anakin heard the main door zoom open and someone walk inside. Obi-Wan.  
  
Letting Obi-Wan see him like this was absolutely unimaginable. There were already too many times Anakin depended on his Master. How were they supposed to be equals, how could Anakin dare hope for _anything_ , when he only kept needing. He only failed and fucked up and needed Obi-Wan’s help like a stupid child-  
  
Anakin took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He let the air out as slowly as he could. There. Not quite better, but his thought trance slowed down at least. Maybe he really was going insane. Anakin smiled to himself, shaking his head. Being insane sounded a whole galaxy of options better than risking his nightmares turning into visions.  
  
There was a knock at his door, and then Obi-Wan’s voice called out.  
  
“Anakin? How do you feel about a drink?”  
  
Anakin didn’t give himself time to doubt and quickly walked into their common room. Obi-Wan was already taking out the glasses and a bottle.  
  
“Your precious Tevraki whiskey? Always.” Anakin forced on a grin and took a seat on the couch. Just act as if everything was fine, he decided, and maybe get drunk enough to sleep tonight.  
  
Obi-Wan sat down next to Anakin, poured generous drinks and they clinked the glasses. Anakin watched as his Master downed the entire thing at once. The shock and mild distraction at Obi-Wan’s neatly presented throat seemed to be enough to stop Anakin’s thoughts.  
  
“Looks like you had a fun meeting.” Muttered Anakin, downing his drink too. Never let it be said he backed down from a challenge.  
  
Obi-Wan gave him an unreadable look and refilled their glasses.  
  
“There’s too much going on, and too little that we understand.” Obi-Wan sank into the couch’s backrest. “And there’s some kind of tension surrounding Mandalore.”  
  
Anakin leaned back too, angled his body to watch Obi-Wan. On impulse, he waved his hand to turn off the overhead lights, leaving only faint glow from outside.  
  
“You are worried about Satine.” Said quietly Anakin, the semi-darkness making the words easier.  
  
“You are certainly not worried about casual Force use,” smiled Obi-Wan, as he shamelessly poured more whiskey with the Force. “I’m worried about the people, but yes, her especially. Satine is in the middle of it, after all.”  
  
Anakin wondered if his nightmares made him braver or just dumber, but he faked a bored sigh.  
  
“Such a chivalrous Jedi, hoping to save his love.”  
  
“Stop being a dick, dear one.” Obi-Wan elbowed him lightly. “You are the one always rushing to save someone, regardless of orders.”  
  
Anakin took a deep gulp of the drink to hide his pleased smile. It wasn’t a no, perhaps, but Obi-Wan’s mood was certainly better.  
  
“Does the Council know? About your, uh, attachment.”  
  
Obi-Wan stroked his beard. Anakin watched, he still wondered how it felt during against lips, against skin. If he would ever find out.  
  
“Doubt it. Not from Qui-Gon, and no one else knew. Of course, now they might realize I still care about her, though differently now. I know it’s not… encouraged. And I made my peace with it, back then. But that ideal, the perfect lack of attachments, it’s not something you can just turn on and off.”  
  
Anakin looked into his glass. That was much more than he expected to hear from Obi-Wan, ever. It was also different than what the Jedi liked to preach. Anakin’s head hurt.  
  
“Attachment is forbidden, Master.” Anakin had no idea why he said this. Maybe he wanted to be difficult. Maybe he hoped to hurt Obi-Wan. Maybe he wanted to prove Obi-Wan shouldn’t trust him with such confessions. Or maybe he just wanted Obi-Wan to go back to his closed off persona from few years ago. Anakin didn’t know how to handle Obi-Wan anymore.  
  
Obi-Wan smiled at Anakin and refilled their glasses again, this time a more moderate volume.  
  
“Lack of attachments is an ideal, which we should all strive for throughout our live, yes. But ideals are impossible, dear one. That doesn’t mean we are free from doing our best to achieve it.” Obi-Wan smiled differently, his eyes filling with mirth. “Besides, an ideal is an absolute. And only Sith deal in absolutes.”  
  
Anakin choked on his drink. He stared at Obi-Wan’s smug face. Obi-Wan reached out to wipe the few drops of whiskey from Anakin’s chin with a corner of his sleeve.  
  
“Manners, Anakin.”  
  
“I can’t believe you just compared a perfect Jedi to a Sith.”  
  
“Yes, well, life is full of irony, isn’t it?”  
  
“The Council would kick you out.”  
  
“Finally, freedom from the paperwork,” sighed happily Obi-Wan, cheeks lightly flushed, as he toed off his shoes and rested his feet on the table.  
  
Anakin rolled his eyes but did the same, putting his legs on top of Obi-Wan’s just to get a reaction. Obi-Wan pushed them to the side with the Force. Pushing his luck, Anakin allowed it and instead scooted closer and snuggled into Obi-Wan’s side.  
  
“You say that, Master, but you would never leave the Jedi. Even if they tried to kick you out.” Commented Anakin, hoping to distract with conversation before Obi-Wan would push him away.  
  
“Twice.” Whispered Obi-Wan, and put a loose hand around Anakin’s shoulders. “I thought about it twice in my life.”  
  
Anakin was sitting motionless, too shocked to say anything, too curious to interrupt. He waited.  
  
Obi-Wan was quiet.  
  
“Obi-Wan?” Turning his head up, Anakin found his Master already looking at him. He couldn’t help the heat spilling over his cheeks. Their eyes met instinctively, the Force gliding quietly all around them. At this point, Anakin was ready to happily give up any answers, if only he could keep the peace of this moment forever.  
  
“The first time, I was a little younger than you, and in love with Satine. If she had asked me, I would’ve left the Order for her. Be her bodyguard or anything she would need. Truthfully, I didn’t think it through so much, you understand choosing a new career wasn’t exactly my priority. Still, it was a very difficult period. The second time, it was easier.”  
  
“You don’t have to tell me,” muttered Anakin, going back to hide his face in Obi-Wan’s robe and sipping remnants of his drink. The Force felt like a snug breeze, full of life and light, and it made Anakin want to stubbornly stay inside his own storms and ice.  
  
“The second time, I warned Master Yoda. I had a very hot headed Padawan, and knew I had to continue teaching him, no matter what he decided. I thought he wouldn’t make it alone, with no training.”  
  
Anakin sat up abruptly, hands tightening into fists. His empty glass tumbled to the floor, forgotten.  
  
“Don’t say that, don’t joke about-!” He exclaimed breathlessly, eyes running all over Obi-Wan’s surprised face.  
  
“I mean it, Anakin.” Obi-Wan smiled in that heartbreakingly tender way and reached out to cup Anakin’s cheek. “I never would’ve left you on your own.”  
  
Obi-Wan’s hand slid easily into Anakin’s curls.  
  
“And- what about now?” Whispered Anakin, both anticipating and dreading the answer.  
  
“You never need to ask, dear one. I can’t imagine any other way.”  
  
The hand in his hair felt so good, pulling him gently closer to Obi-Wan. Anakin let out a shaky breath, the confession making his entire world turn on its axis. The Jedi Order was _everything_ to his Master, Anakin understood how much this meant.  
  
Anakin watched as Obi-Wan moved his other hand to float the glass he was holding towards the table.  
  
His heart sank. It was a long day, and they both had a lot to drink. That was it, then.  
  
Swallowing the hurt, Anakin slowly untangled Obi-Wan’s hand and stood up.  
  
“Well, I’m not planning on leaving the Order, so better get used to the paperwork.” Anakin forced a smile to go with his weak joke, already stepping away to his own room.  
  
Obi-Wan just looked at him for a moment in surprise, but it was plenty of time to give Anakin a head-start.  
  
“Anakin, wait!” Called Obi-Wan, following him, reaching the door just as Anakin zoomed it shut. “You’re so kriffing infuriating, Force help me.”  
  
Standing right on the other side of the door, Anakin breathed heavily. He ran away, _again_ , in the most stupid way.  
  
But the door was not locked, thought Anakin. Obi-Wan didn’t try to open it, didn’t try to knock or ask again. Anakin was right, this was just alcohol-induced fantasy.  
  
But Obi-Wan always gave him space, always respected whatever boundaries Anakin drew in the sand. What if-  
  
They were best friends, that much Anakin could say without doubts. And they sometimes flirted. A little. Enough to leave Anakin flustered, but that was his own fault. No one told him to go and develop feelings. As if he didn’t already have an overabundance of those, scoffed Anakin.  
  
As soon as everything went quiet, Anakin sneaked out of their quarters. He grabbed his speeder and soon enough flew through Coruscant.  
  
Anakin watched the sunrise, wondered how it looked so different than on Tatooine but still made him think of an oncoming sandstorm.  
  
  
*  
  
  
“But Clovis? Of all people?” Anakin threw his arms up, pacing Padmé’s senate office. This was ridiculous.  
  
“Ani, you are blowing this way out of proportion.” Padmé sipped her caf, having no business being so calm about this.  
  
Anakin stopped in front of her desk. In a swift, angry move he braced his hands on whatever papers littered the desk, and leaned forward, almost running his nose into the cup.  
  
“You told Clovis! Before you told me!” He glared at Padmé.  
  
Padmé stared back at him and wordlessly took another sip before sighing. “He walked in on us.” She muttered.  
  
Lost for words, Anakin weakly crumbled into a chair on his side of the desk.  
  
“It’s not like I had a choice, but to tell him.” Padmé had the decency to blush.  
  
“You never agreed for an office quickie with me.” Wondered Anakin.  
  
“That was ages ago. We have all changed, Ani.”  
  
“Still, you could’ve told me who is it, before Clovis made his weird eyebrow thing. I never want to hear his gross jokes again, Padmé. He asked if I have a thing for Senators,” Anakin recounted with a grimace. “Ahsoka was there, I think she’s still laughing!”  
  
“Oh.” Padmé was blushing but covered her mouth, trying to hide a laugh. Anakin could understand. Clovis had a gift for making things unnecessarily awkward with barely any words.  
  
“What did you ever see in this Bantha head?” Anakin crossed his arms on his chest, feeling angry for no reason. He believed Padmé, when she said it was just an affair from the past, he knew Padmé would never cheat on him or any other partner. He knew that. But Padmé was one of _his_ closest friends, why would she need to ever associate with the likes of Clovis? Just because they worked together sometimes didn’t mean they had to ever meet, did it?  
  
Padmé picked up a holo pad and put it on the other side of the desk. Then did the same with her caf cup. Then a few others ‘pads. Anakin watched with open mouth how Padmé’s blush seemed to deepen. She never once looked at his face.  
  
“You can’t be serious.” He muttered. There’s no way Clovis of all people was… good at… Anakin couldn’t even think it.  
  
“Don’t be like that, Ani.” Padmé finally looked at him, with the kind of frown she usually gave only her Senate opponents. She was ready to fight, then. “Love stories are not easy to come by.”  
  
Anakin looked away, feeling his own cheeks warm.  
  
“Is that why you didn’t tell me about your new girlfriend?”  
  
“The opposite, I believe.” Answered Padmé softly. “But she’s a Senator as well, and you are supposed to keep your distance from politics.”  
  
“That’s hardly oficial business!”  
  
“You’re in my office every time the Jedi visit the Senate, that’s rumor material enough. Let’s not make it more complicated.”  
  
Anakin wanted to argue further but the sincere look on Padmé’s face made him give up. He could never say no to her. Besides, even the Chancellor hinted at rumors floating around the Senate, perhaps it truly was too risky. Anakin trusted Padmé like few others, but he didn’t burden her with war secrets either. The tension in his mind lessened a fraction.  
  
“Anakin? Do you maybe want to talk with my personal medics team? You know-”  
  
“Thanks, but I’m fine.” Interrupted hastily Anakin. Padme had that worried look, with her shining eyes, and he hated causing it.  
  
“You barely sleep, not even at my place. And you look it. Perhaps Obi-Wan could do something?”  
  
“I worried him enough already.” Anakin dipped his head. Maybe he could move into the mechanics wing. At least he wouldn’t feel guilty about the constant concern.  
  
“I’m sure he wouldn’t mind, Ani.” Padme smiled kindly. “Give him more credit.”  
  
Anakin answered with a wry grin.  
  
Soon after, he got up and walked over to the door as they said their goodbyes. There were meetings waiting, for both of them.  
  
“I am happy for you, you know.” Anakin smiled at Padmé, the Force seeming to glow around them. He pushed the open button and was already walking out, when he heard Padmé’s answer.  
  
“I’m happy for you, too.”  
  
  
*  
  
  
They were in the hangars owned by the Temple, working in a nervous rush of last check ups and repairs. Anakin would be the first to admit that _Twilight_ wasn’t in peak condition, but needs musts. He lifted himself out of the engine compartment and coughed out the soot. Obi-Wan paused putting on his disguise outfit to give a long sigh.  
  
“Just please tell me this ship won’t blow up on me halfway there.” Muttered Obi-Wan.  
  
“It’s not that bad, Master! It just… might overheat a little?” Shrugged Anakin, packing all the tools into a wall panel. They might come in handy. “Just don’t fly as fast as me, and it should be alright.”  
  
“General Kenobi maybe won’t, but I could.” Came unexpectedly another voice, and Anakin turned to see Rex walking onto the ship.  
  
“What is that supposed to mean, Captain?” Asked Obi-Wan.  
  
“I’m tagging along, sir.” Rex waved at his new outfit, similar to Obi-Wan’s. Anakin watched them absently. Perhaps he should grab some more coolant for the engines.  
  
“Absolutely not. That’s an order.”  
  
“I’m afraid I can not consider this an order, as there is a crucial point that has been omitted in issuing it.”  
  
“What in the stars could that be?”  
  
“Mandalore might not be part of the Republic, but it’s close to every clone, sir. I am as proud of my Captain rank, as of my Jaig markings. I know their fight and strategy style. I could blend in just as well as you, sir, and help.”  
  
“You sure got the attitude right.” Grinned Anakin, as Obi-Wan shook his head and looked at the ceiling.  
  
“Stars help me. This is not what the Council agreed to do.”  
  
“Oh, don’t worry, I’m sure I can distract them.” Offered Anakin. Both Obi-Wan and Rex gave him weirdly worried looks.  
  
“It won’t be necessary.” Muttered Obi-Wan, dragging one hand over his face. He looked tired, but Anakin didn’t need their bond to know it was more fear than anything else.  
  
“Obi-Wan,” Anakin put a hand on his shoulder, gently sending warm tendrils of the Force. “It’s alright, let Rex help? Satine let Padmé help, and it basically saved her life.”  
  
“Senator Amidala was there too?” Asked Rex, turning to Anakin. The ‘without you’ hanged in the air.  
  
“No, she just overloaded Satine’s comm with messages about using decoys. Seems that eventually the Duchess was worn down enough to agree. Imagine if Maul got to her before that!” Explained Anakin, one hand gesticulating wildly while the other moved to rub at Obi-Wan’s back. Padmé’s persistence came from experience, and Anakin didn’t understand why such safety measures weren’t common practice in the first place.  
  
“Yes, it took a lot of messages though.” Sighed Obi-Wan, smiling a little. Anakin couldn't ask for more.  
  
“Mandalorians.” Rex rolled his eyes, and without another word went to the cockpit.  
  
“When things go to hell, don’t fucking hesitate to comm for me.” Said Anakin, looking straight into Obi-Wan’s eyes. “May the Force be with you.” He pulled Obi-Wan into a quick, warm hug.  
  
“And with you.” Obi-wan’s voice was too soft for everything happening. With a last nod, Obi-Wan followed Rex.  
  
Anakin walked out of the ship and barely stepped away to a safe distance when _Twilight_ took off. Through the viewport glass, he saw one last  glimpse of Rex and Obi-Wan, both focused on the steering. The ship turned around and flew out into Coruscant sky, into the cold space between them and Mandalore.  
  
It was going to be alright, thought Anakin on his way to the Temple. Obi-Wan would probably have to fight Maul and Savage. But that was alright, Obi-Wan was the best Jedi Anakin could think of. He would be alright. Rex would keep him from jumping right into danger zone, or at least jump with him. It was all going to be alright.  
  
Walking through Temple corridors, absently nodding at the few people he passed, Anakin was ashamed to be focusing on a more selfish matter.  
  
Anakin trusted Obi-Wan like no other. But Anakin knew better than most how uncontrollable feelings tended to be. If Obi-Wan was willing to risk so much for Satine, how could Anakin ask for the same? This was different from the cursed war forcing them to constantly risk their lives for each other. This was personal. Anakin would burn down the entire Galaxy if Obi-Wan was in danger. But he didn’t have the right to ask the same in return.  
  
Thightly locking the shields around the grey clouds in his mind, Anakin directed his steps toward the communication room. Lately all the meetings happened surrounded by war plans and reports, the holo projector always alive with someone calling in about yet another crisis. Like this, Anakin could never forget about the war, not even for a few minutes. He almost prefered the usual Council room with it’s constant judgement and distrust.  
  
Ahsoka was already waiting for him at the door.  
  
“I heard they are sending us to Cato Neimoidia.” She grinned.  
  
“Could be worse, I guess.”  
  
They walked in, thankfully never once mentioning Obi-Wan.  
  
  
*  
  
  
“Anakin, please!” cried out Obi-Wan, dodging a flying circuit plate. “The Council has tied hands, you have to trust they are trying but-”  
  
“They!” Spat Anakin, “You are one of them, too! Stop pretending you’re different!”  
  
Anakin clenched his fists, a cloud of droid parts circling him. Their quarters were half destroyed. Every second Anakin wasn’t looking for clues to prove Ahsoka’s innocence, he spent here. He needed an outlet, the storm in his head only ever louder, the lighting strong enough to blind. He failed her. She was his Padawan and they took her away, and now he failed to get her back.  
  
“That’s not what-! All Sith hells, Anakin!” Obi-Wan waved his hand in a wide sweep to blast away the debris Anakin kept churning around the room.  
  
“You are all just sitting there on your nice chairs, watching Ahsoka be treated like a criminal!”  
  
“You were the one chasing her all the time!”  
  
“I want her back here! With us!”  
  
“But that’s not what you’re asking for! Kriff, Anakin, don’t you see?”  
  
“She spent her entire life here! She gave everything to the Jedi! If they take it away, then what’s even the point? What was it worth?” Anakin’s face was hot from anger and tears streaming down his cheeks, breath coming out in heavy pants, eyes wildly going around the room. His throat hurt from screaming.  
  
Hands in front of himself as if he was approaching a feral animal, Obi-Wan stepped slowly closer.  
  
Anakin let himself fall down on his knees. “What is even the point?” He repeated quietly, sobbing.  
  
Obi-Wan knelt next to him, slowly drew Anakin into a tentative hug.  
  
“I promise we are doing everything we can, dear one, I swear.” Obi-Wan’s hands were warm and strong around Anakin, safe, bringing on peace he didn’t deserve. Peace he couldn’t afford at that moment. Anakin moved away.  
  
“The trial is tomorrow, I need to see Padmé. And then there’s someone I need to find tonight.” He muttered and wiped his face on his sleeve.  
  
Obi-Wan sighed and only nodded in answer.  
  
They didn't move for long minutes. Anakin fighting to keep himself under control. To keep his storm’s wrath for later, when he meets the one responsible for framing Ahsoka. He wanted so badly to soak in Obi-Wan’s kindness, but his Master was part of the Council. And the Council failed him. Not as horribly as Anakin failed Ahsoka, though.  
  
Anakin finally looked at Obi-Wan, truly took him in. It was only hours before that Obi-Wan returned from Mandalore and they didn’t even speak before now. Obi-Wan had clean robes, cleaned up on the way back, always the picture of a neat Jedi. Anakin hated that he noticed the paleness of his skin, the hollows under his eyes. The tremble in his hands.  
  
“How is she?” Eventually uttered Anakin, not quite able to spell out _that_ name, not when he was so unbalanced.  
  
“What?” Obi-Wan frowned. “You mean Satine? Why do you suddenly want to talk about Satine?”  
  
“I don’t!” Snarled Anakin. This was a stupid idea, he didn’t need distractions anyway. “I just thought you- whatever, forget it.”  
  
Anakin stood up already and was walking off, when Obi-Wan got on his feet and stopped him a hand on his shoulder.  
  
“Anakin. Thank you for asking.” Obi-Wan smiled softly. “She’s got a few broken bones, but she’s alright. Her sister is taking care of her now.”  
  
“That’s, um, good.” Swallowed Anakin. “What about Darth Maul?”  
  
“That’s what I’m more concerned about, frankly.” Obi-Wan stroked his beard, frowning again. “When we were leaving, I felt… something in the Force. It wasn’t him, but it was there, very dark, very dangerous.”  
  
“Like that Witch from his planet?”  
  
“No. It was Sith presence, at the core, but too strongly veiled to say anything specific, I’m afraid.”  
  
Anakin closed his eyes against a deepening headache. There was too much going on.  
  
“I need to go, Ahsoka- If they hurt her- lock her or-” Anakin was unable to finish the sentence.  
  
“Go.” Obi-Wan pulled him into a short, warm embrace. “And if it comes to that, we will break her out.”  
  
For the first time since the accusations against Ahsoka, Anakin smiled. He didn’t know what to answer, couldn’t imagine going rough and turning back on the Army and the Jedi. Knew his Master was joking for his sake. If they were no longer Jedi, what were their lives even worth? With one last nod, Anakin walked out of the room. Ahsoka was his to protect.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Anakin had lost all notion of time. He let the Force guide him through Temple’s corridors, but if asked, couldn’t say where he was or for how long. He knew he was breathing, because every inhale felt like ice shards scraping his throat and lungs. Every exhale made his stomach hurt more than any battle wound could. His ears were ringing so loud he thought he might be deaf, reminding of explosions effects but oh so much worse. All he saw was thick, dark clouds, all around him and inside his very being. Was it still a storm, or was it smoke? There air had acrid stench but there were thunders, too. Anakin didn’t know. Was scared to ever learn.  
  
It was ridiculous how a quiet gasp managed to break through the chaos.  
  
Anakin looked up. Ahsoka was on the other end of the corridor, holding a small bag of all her belongings.  
  
They already said their goodbyes, there was nothing left to add. Nothing left at all.  
  
Anakin swallowed thickly, fists squeezed in fury. The clouds started whirling all around him, a loud roar of a thunder making him wince. He didn’t dare step forward. This was the way to his quarters, he had the right to be there, it was all Ahsoka gave up and Anakin refused to step away. He would not go back, would not hide or run away. But he didn’t go forward.  
  
Ahsoka didn’t move either.  
  
It was then that Anakin heard another, familiar rhythm of footsteps and cursed the Force. He wanted to scream.  
  
Obi-Wan went past Anakin, with the slightest touch on his elbow on the way, and stopped in the middle. Anakin watched without a word as his Master opened the door to their quarters and turned to face Ahsoka.  
  
“Shall we have some tea? For old times sake?” His voice was as gentle and as indisputable as on the field. “Anakin, go put on the kettle.”  
  
And Anakin did.  
  
Keeping his eyes on the floor and biting his lip to not say anything, Anakin went inside and started preparing three cups of sapir tea. He watched the flames flicker under the kettle, the steam start to roll out into white puffs, the water in cups slosh close to the edge but never getting a drop outside, the tea leaves floating around for a moment before settling and letting out the dye, the green spreading in swirls until entire cup was filled with just the right color of tea. The delicate cups clinking softly in contact with small table in their common room.  
  
Obi-Wan’s hand on the small of his back positioned Anakin on one edge of the couch, while his Master sat beside him. It was only when Obi-Wan covered his still clenched fists with one of his hands, that Anakin realized he used the Force for everything.  
  
Obi-Wan’s other hand patted the spot on his other side, Ahsoka sat down.  
  
“I’ll comm Dex after tea, see if he’s got a spare room above the diner.” Said Obi-Wan casually, reaching for the cup with his free hand.  
  
“That’s really not necessary, I’ll just rent something or ask Padmé-” started muttering Ahsoka, and Anakin raised his head hearing the name.  
  
“Ah, that might not be the best idea right now. The political climate seems to be shifting.”  
  
Anakin didn’t know what to say. Obi-Wan was right, even if Anakin himself didn’t have all the information. But still, he knew Padmé had expansive resources. And if someone could look after Ahsoka…  
  
“I can’t ask for your help, Obi-Wan. This tea, all of this, it’s already not- it’s too much, I shouldn’t be here, I don’t belong here anymore!”  
  
“Hush, you will always belong with us, young one.”  
  
Anakin couldn’t see Obi-Wan’s expression, but the warmth and sincerity carried over in his voice and in the Force. Without hesitation, Anakin looked at Ahsoka, at her desperately wide eyes, and the storm calmed down.  
  
They didn’t talk after that. Just sat together for the reminder of the evening, each lost in their own thoughts.  
  
When Ahsoka was leaving, Anakin hid in the kitchen, unable to watch it a second time. But he heard their Padawan promising Obi-Wan she would be alright, eventually. She’s learned from the best.  
  
Anakin let out a shaky huff of air and tried to learn from her trust.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Ilum felt familiar in a way, thought Anakin, after a lifetime of icy storms inside his own mind. The Temple here was built entirely of ice, offering cover from the wind and snow but never from the cold. Anakin took in a breath of the fresh, sharp air. His cheeks and nose were already smarting, but he would be damned if he put on his parka hood. The younglings might be watching, after all.  
  
Master Windu wasn’t maybe Anakin’s first choice of travel companion, but a group of excited younglings fell even lower down the list. The children were about to undergo The Gathering and find their first kyber crystals. It was an important moment, and their happiness was bright in the Force, truly. But hours spent in the spaceship when bombarded with questions about war rumors? Windu was stuck as their Guardian, but Anakin was desperate enough to eventually hide and fake meditation. He still couldn’t believe the Jedi Master didn’t call him out on the lie.  
  
But they got to Ilum, eventually, and Anakin wandered into the icy caves soon after the children, Windu staying outside to wait.  
  
It wasn’t the first time he needed to replace his lightsaber, usually though he managed to salvage the crystal. No matter, sighed Anakin taking a turn left. During the war scarcely any Jedi hold onto their first sabers.  
  
Still, the previous time he remembered going on almost identical path as during his own Gathering. But now the cave looked different.  
  
Anakin reached out his flesh hand to trail it along the crystal walls, letting himself soak in the drum of the Force. These crystals weren’t meant for him, he knew, but they still sang beautifully. Ilum might be hidden in the trashcan of the Galaxy and twice frozen over, and it would still feel like the calmest planet in the entire space. Anakin smiled to himself, he really hoped he could come here after the war. Just to roam the caves, to breathe in the Force. This might be the lone place where he managed to sit still.  
  
Soon though, each corridor started ending in a crossroad. Sticking to his instincts, Anakin kept turning this side or that, walking into more crossroads and occasional dead ends. With each next corner, the walls got smoother and more reflective, until Anakin realized he was inside a mirrored labyrinth.  
  
“What the kriff,” he muttered, rotating in a circle. He couldn’t tell which way he came from. And then Anakin finally saw it. Glowing blue, the crystal was in the middle of a wall right in front of him.  
  
Anakin’s hand was already closing on the crystal when it disappeared. With a frown, he noticed the blue light mirrored from behind him. Anakin quickly spin around and reached out but the crystal vanished again. Then he saw a light in his peripherals, made a move to turn after it but the crystal was floating away, somewhere, gaining speed, fading between mirror walls.  
  
He had to run after it. Not paying attention to directions, just focusing on catching the crystal before it disappeared behind yet another corner.  
  
Cursing, Anakin tried to pull the crystal using the Force. The blue kyber froze in place and then with incredible strain started moving towards him.  
  
“Fucking finally,” grinned Anakin as he grabbed the crystal into his hand and - it vanished again. Anakin groaned loudly and threw his arms up. Just his luck, of course.  
  
Grimace twisting his mouth, Anakin started walking. Again, the crystal mirrors were full of turns and crossroads. He walked and walked and walked. The blue light was nowhere in sight.  
  
There seemed to be cold wind picking up, but Anakin wasn’t sure if the came from outside of from his own mind. The clouds were there, called by his anger and frustration. So maybe he was impatient. But he was not afraid. He knew the crystal would be there sooner or later. He was a Jedi Knight, and the tricks were designed for Padawans. An exercise, nothing more. He could always crash through the ice, ruin the perfectly smooth walls and get out of this place. He could. Anytime he wished so.  
  
Suddenly, Anakin stopped. Reached out his hand and met cold ice. What seemed to be another corridor turned out to be a solid wall. He turned around but the path behind him was now a wall, too. He was standing in the middle of a circle, surrounded only by mirrors and his own endless reflections.  
  
Anakin’s breathing quickened. He desperately paced the small space, searching around for any clues. The mirrors seemed to stretch higher than he could see, no light coming from overhead and yet everything was perfectly clear. And then he realized each reflection moved on its own.  
  
Each one was of him taking a turn, choosing a direction on the crossroads, always chasing the crystal. Each one seemed to move toward something different, but they were all running, all in a rush. All focused on pursuing the blue light.  
  
Anakin felt his head hurt, a dizziness coming over him, and yet he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the reflections. He didn’t understand.  
  
Squeezing his eyes shut, Anakin cried out and threw a Force wave forward. He had to break the mirrors down, it was the only way! All of his strength dispersed in the air. The mirrors didn’t even scratch.  
  
“What the hell is that supposed to be,” muttered Anakin. It must’ve been hours since he walked into the cave. He dropped to his knees, tired and weak and lost.  
  
The wind was getting stronger by the minute, bringing icy flakes that left microscopic cuts on Anakin’s cheeks. He flatted his palms on the frozen ground, watched in fascination as his fingers moved through the outer layer of snow and ice. The gloved, mechanical fingers easily dug in simple, pointless patterns. He thought of drawing in the sand, as a child. It never kept, but back then he needed it only long enough to show his mother. There was always sand, he could always draw again.  
  
A gust of wind smoothed over the lines. Anakin started over.  
  
In the middle of mirrored walls filled with running reflections, Anakin knelt still. His mind quiet. Eventually, he held his hands together on his lap, closed his eyes, took a deep breath. The air was colder, crueler than when they landed, sharp even in his lungs.  
  
That’s okay, thought Anakin, even if he froze, the Force was bright here. It would flow through him until he woke up again. It was okay to let it go, for now.  
  
When he opened his eyes again, minutes or years later, the blue kyber crystal was glowing among the snow flakes covering his palms.  
  
The walk back was quick, Anakin’s hand gliding along the crystal walls, following the Force. When he stepped outside into the Temple hall, Master Windu was standing in the exact same spot he left him.  
  
“Skywalker,” Windu raised his eyebrows. “Did you forget something?”  
  
Anakin patted his robes and pockets in confusion before he understood the implication.  
  
“I hear it goes easier with practice.” With a careless shrug, Anakin smirked.  
  
“I’m glad to hear you’re volunteering to lead the next Gathering.” Windu deadpanned with a stone face.  
  
Anakin didn’t have time for a rebuke, before the older Jedi continued.  
  
“Your Padawan did a great job last time here-”  
  
“Don’t you dare bring her up!” Anakin snarled, interrupting. He clenched his fists.  
  
“I mean you no ill, Skywalker.” Firmly stated Windu. “I wanted to apologize for that situation, to you personally. You trained her well.”  
  
Part of Anakin wanted to bring back his anger, to yell and fight and maybe punch Windu for letting things get as far as they did. But the rest of him was still soaked in the pure, crisp Force. As Anakin took in Windu’s tense stance, he decided to pick his battles. This time.  
  
“She’s doing fine.” Said curtly Anakin, nodded and stepped away.  
  
He sat cross-legged at a distance respectful enough to still hear Windu, but also clearly suggesting he would rather be left alone. Anakin didn’t fool himself with hopes of striking a friendship there.  
  
Anakin pulled out the crystal, various hilt parts and trinkets from his belt pockets. He would rather avoid trying to concentrate on a ship filled with younglings, and there might be no time for that on Coruscant. The Force flowed easily through him, floating all elements up and lining them up. He knew what he needed.  
  
The design and outside were the same as his previous saber. The kyber crystal, the very soul of it, sang in the same melody, perfectly attuned to Anakin. It was materials that he changed. The new durasteel alloy, fibers of flexible steel, sharply crafted nanotubes in steel coatings. The same shapes, the same build, and yet completely new. Better.  
  
Calm breeze settled around him, as Anakin moved his palms to encircle the floating pieces. In a swift, confident movement he brought them together, everything fitting neatly into place.  
  
Master Windu walked closer when Anakin was done, his expression unreadable.  
  
“Something’s different about you, Skywalker.” Said slowly Windu. “You’re still… untethered. But it’s changed.”  
  
“I don’t understand.” Anakin stood up, weighing the new saber in hand. Was that even meant as an insult or a praise?  
  
“You went in there looking like a corpse, but now the Force in you glows with Light.”  
  
Anakin bowed his head, picked with his nails at the clasps on his leather glove. He didn’t feel any different himself, other than unsure how to react. The words were unexpected, especially coming from the stern Master Windu.  
  
Windu sighed, looking as uncomfortable as Anakin.  
  
“You deserve to know, we are looking into Tano’s trial. Senator Amidala and Senator Verza are helping greatly.”  
  
“You’re working with Padmé?” Anakin’s head shot up. And then he grimaced. “And with that Sleemo.”  
  
“They are both dedicated to the cause. And Senator Amidala especially is a very skilled politician. I can see why you like her.”  
  
“If this puts her in danger-”  
  
“Perhaps she should lecture the Jedi about diplomacy and manners, too.” Windu leveled him with an unimpressed gaze, and Anakin turned away without saying anything more.  
  
They were quiet for a while, Windu stoically looking at the cave entrance, while Anakin tried frantically not to yawn openly.  
  
When he failed, Windu coughed pointedly, as if Anakin was a youngling forgetting protocols.  
  
“I guess I just haven’t been sleeping well. With the war, and all.” Muttered finally Anakin.  
  
He appreciated Windu sharing information for once, about such an important matter no less. But ever since he got back to Coruscant weeks ago, the nightmares barely left him. And Mandalore happened, and Ahsoka left. The day after an emergency mission threw him in the middle of a battle for almost a week, where his lightsaber was destroyed. He hoped to catch up on sleep on the way to Ilum, but turns out the war needed more soldiers and the Temple needed more Padawans as soon as possible.  
  
“Have you considered checking the Temple Library about it?” Slowly said Windu like he was forcing himself to continue the conversation.  
  
“So Madame Nu would give me a shot of sedatives? Yeah, no.”  
  
“So you would solve your problem. Jedi are not meant to be affected like that.”  
  
“Access to that kind of archive is for Masters only.” Anakin kicked at the frozen ground. He knew nightmares were not an ordinary Jedi problem, after all he listened to his lectures back in the day too. That didn’t make it easier to find help.  
  
“Skywalker, you can just ask Master Kenobi to take you.”  
  
Anakin had to take a deep breathe. The one topic he managed to ignore ever since leaving Coruscant. Of course. At least Windu looked like he bit into a lemon. Good, let them both suffer equally.  
  
“I’ll just talk to Master Yoda.”  
  
“Obi-Wan has been a Master for nearly two years, and yet didn’t even visit the Archives. I’ve never known him to ignore a research opportunity. Perhaps you would be doing him a favour.”  
  
  _Oh_. That… could work. Anakin glanced at Windu’s stern face. It wasn’t always easy to guess, but Windu and Obi-Wan were friends too. Maybe Windu really had some skeletons of feelings and tried being nice. A chance to make Obi-Wan happy, make him smile in delight at the endless resources hidden in the Library? Kriff, Anakin would willingly help him research whatever his Master wished, nightmares be damned.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Anakin was walking through the circling corridors of the Senate building, his steps almost inaudible on the carpeted floor. Guards either ignored him or nodded absently, any passing Senators keeping the themselves. Good, at least there was hope he wouldn’t run into Clovis _again_. He arrived at the exit of Padmé’s booth just in time.  
  
“And please make sure all the data is sent to me by dinner, thank you.” Padmé turned away from her secretary and nearly walked into Anakin. “Ani! I didn’t expect to see you today.”  
  
“I’m just passing by, thought to say hello.” With a grin, Anakin waved off the usual guard and took to escorting Padmé to her next meeting.  
  
“How are you doing?” Despite their rush, Padmé’s concern sounded as honest as ever. Still an angel, thought Anakin.  
  
“The usual,” admitted Anakin. “Did you hear from Snips maybe?”  
  
“Not much, just that’s she’s alright.”  
  
“I wish I could just comm her.” With a grimace, Anakin pushed a button on turbolift. Thankfully, it opened right away and by a Force miracle was empty. “She insisted on some time to let go of things. Bantha poodoo, if you ask me, but I promised.”  
  
“You’re just being grumpy,” giggled Padmé, picked her floor. “We don’t speak for months at a time even now.”  
  
“But you didn’t go anywhere.”  
  
“Because you let me go.” Padmé twinkled at him, eyes full of humor.  
  
“You spend too much time with the Jedi.” Anakin did his best to hide his own smile under a scowl.  
  
“You should try it sometime, I hear they make good tea.” With a laugh, Padmé walked out of the lift, leaving Anakin still smiling to himself.  
  
He pushed the button for the top floor, schooled his face into more neutral expression. As much as he wished to heed Padmé’s advice and join a particular Jedi, there were priorities. He was here on business, after all.  
  
The Council was ready to send him and Obi-Wan to Utapau, apparently some urgent mission. Any other day, Anakin would never voluntarily stay on Coruscant and suffer the nightmares, but even he could admit he was unsteady in the Force. After Ahsoka left, he already had one urgent mission and ended up needing to replace his lightsaber. And while he still didn’t settle what his Ilum projection meant, probably for the first time in his life Anakin felt the need to sit down and wait.  
  
So Anakin lied through his teeth to the Council and faked a pre-scheduled meeting with the Chancellor. No, he absolutely couldn’t do it after the mission. Yes, it was vital he shows up personally on the very day the arrival to Utapau was planned. No, Obi-Wan doesn’t need to go alone. Yes, there happen to be other Jedi within much more practical distance range.  
  
Obi-Wan send him a few dubious looks and tried to needle him for more details, but Anakin did his best to avoid his Master. He couldn’t quite explain why. Staying here, being unable to sleep amidst nightmares, constantly feeling cold and unbalanced, deep in Anakin’s bones felt the exactly right thing to do. Maybe it was the Force, or maybe he was wrong. So be it. Anakin shrugged his arms and straightened his cloak. There would be other missions.  
  
Anakin was led into the Chancellor’s office, and they were left alone. The kind, old man was sitting behind his desk, as usual, smiling in greeting. Anakin felt ashamed for his reaction after their last holocomm.  
  
“Good day, my boy. It is so good to see you.”  
  
“Hello, Chancellor.” Anakin didn’t take a seat, instead pacing by the windows. The view wasn’t as nice as from a speeder, but still enough to enough to distract him from these two damn words. It was a show of care, nothing more, and Anakin was tired of being paranoid. “I’m sorry for not visiting sooner, it’s been a busy few days.”  
  
“Yes, that it was. I was very sorry to hear your Padawan decided to abandon you.”  
  
Anakin turned his head towards the Chancellor walking up slowly next to him.  
  
“I am most worried about you, my boy. The Jedi Council certainly seems to affect those around you, I only hope it’s coincidence and not something more deliberate.”  
  
“I- I mean, they don’t _like_ me, but…” frowning, Anakin was unsure how to understand this remark. He reached into the Force, trying to grasp any lingering intention, but there was nothing. The Force was still around him, almost stale. His head was starting to hurt.  
  
“You must be aware of the latest whispers in the Senate, how they are investigating Senator Amidala. I believe she is quite dear to you.”  
  
“Yes, um, Padmé is, she’s like no one else.” Anakin smiled unconsciously. There was no easy way to describe such an important friend. Especially when his head getting more and more heavy. Maybe he could sneak a small ship off-planet for a few hours of sleep? He could barely focus on the important part. “Why would there be whispers about her?”  
  
“That’s all I know, unfortunately. She’s been called for by your old Master and the Council so often, I was sure it’s just those old rumors about you making reappearance.” The Chancellor looked at Anakin with a sad smile and let out a weary sigh. He put one hand on Anakin’s forearm. “It’s so difficult to keep track of whom to believe.”  
  
Anakin opened his mouth and closed it without a word. Could he repeat what he learned from Windu? Anakin would give his good hand that the Chancellor was a worth his trust, was always on Anakin’s side. And so, he decided to believe his good, kind friend will understand. Just like he didn’t talk about mission details to Padmé or repeat her Senate rumors to Obi-Wan. It was alright.  
  
“You can always count on me, Chancellor.” Said Anakin earnestly. “With or without the Council’s approval.”  
  
“Thank you, Anakin, my boy. You can not imagine how it lifts my spirit to know that.”  
  
Anakin smiled despite the pounding in his head. His weird need to stick around Coruscant better be worth it.  
  
“You look rather tired.” Commented the Chancellor, taking a step back and looking Anakin up and down. “How could I have not asked before, is something bothering you?”  
  
“I just don’t sleep too well. Nightmares.” Shrugged Anakin. He wished so badly to lessen the headache with the Force, reached a hand to massage his head, but the relief came in a sluggish trickle. Whatever pain left, was replaced with cold soaking into his bones.  
  
“That’s uncommon for a Jedi, isn’t it? I was always told Jedi are only subjects to visions. More so someone as talented as you, my boy.” The concerned look was joined by the Chancellor’s hand coming back to Anakin’s shoulder.  
  
“They can’t be visions. And Master Windu recommended me some reading already.”  
  
“Master Windu? That’s rather unexpected.”  
  
Anakin lifted a questioning eyebrow. He already felt weak, exhausted, and the mere suggestion these things could be visions- could come to _happen_ \- it irked him too much in his current state.  
  
“Oh, just that vision, or nightmare manipulation is considered to be Dark Side meddling.” The Chancellor sat back at his desk, brows furrowed in thought. “Perhaps we ought to pay more attention to Master Windu, hm.”  
  
“It’s not Dark Side, it’s in the Library. Why do you say it’s dark?” Confused, Anakin sat down too.  
  
“Is that so? Well, that’s a relief. You must forgive an old man for his confusion, then. I believed that’s what I’ve been once told by a friendly Force Master.”  
  
“You’re not that old, Chancellor, I’m sure you will keep working for a long time still.”  
  
“Will I? It’s time the old guard made some space for young leaders, like you Anakin.” The Chancellor laughed pleasantly, and Anakin answered with a smile. “Would you like to take a look at some maps for the next strategy meeting? I would so cherish your input, my boy.”  
  
Anakin hesitated for a second. His head screamed at him to leave and try sleep, regardless of any nightmares, possibly get some pills to knock himself out. But the Chancellor asking for his opinion, it was so hard to refuse.  
  
“Perhaps-” started Anakin, fully planning to assent, and suddenly shivering as if the very air froze around him for a second. He gasped, disoriented when the feeling disappeared as soon as it came. The Chancellor was looking at him with an alarmed expression. “I’m sorry, but I think I need to go and find a med droid.”  
  
“Anything to help you feel better, my boy.” Smiled the Chancellor.  
  
Anakin said his goodbyes, and left for the Senate’s hangar bay. Getting his speeder into fastest line, he took a deep breath of Coruscant’s fumes, smoke and noise. His headache didn’t pass, and he still felt untethered, but the Force! The Force was bright and vibrant and _living_ in every spot of the endless city.  
  
  
*  
  
  
It’s just the war, thought Anakin, making everything seem corrupted and causing panic for no reason. Nothing more. Ever since his visit at the Chancellor’s the previous day, Anakin felt more and more off center. The nightmares of death and guilt still bothered him during the few pitiful hours of sleep he got, despite Artoo swearing to have smuggled the strongest sleep pills. His head was dizzy at times, vision blurry for a second here and there, which maybe made sense considering his exhaustion. At least the Force seemed back to normal, gently gliding around him and seamlessly following his movements.  
  
It was the cold that bothered Anakin.  
  
Not chilly, familiar cold like when Ahsoka pushed him into a snow pile or when he took a swim in a half frozen river. But empty coldness settled within himself, making him sweat and check his vitals for any sign of illness. There was nothing, of course. Which only added to Anakin’s stupid, childish obsessions and imagination. No one normal would be stuck on meaningless phrase heard from a slaver junk dealer in the butt crack of the Galaxy, let alone compare it to a kind, dependable friend. He could barely focus on-  
  
“Go ahead, Anakin, take a nap in one of the most restricted parts of the Library, don’t mind me.” Obi-Wan’s warm timbre made Anakin snap his head up and blink a few times, disoriented.  
  
“I’m not sleeping,” mumbled Anakin, pushed himself away from the tiny table cluttered with books and got up from the floor. Maybe moving his muscles would help. “That’s sort of the problem.”  
  
“Did you find anything yet?” Asked Obi-Wan, stretching his hands above himself.  
  
In hindsight Anakin didn’t know why he was even surprised that Obi-Wan needed barely any convincing to visit the Library. His Master loved research. Another thing easy to forget during the war, grimaced Anakin.  
  
They’ve already spent hours in the small, cozy rooms of Restricted Section. It must’ve been designed with book lovers in mind, full of low tables and chairs and sitting pillows, bathed in golden light rather than the slick design of main hall. At least a third of their time was passed on admiring beautifully preserved paper tomes or rare holocrons. Truthfully, Anakin was enjoying them mostly because they brought a smile to Obi-Wan’s handsome face. His own headache barely noticeable.  
  
“Not really. Just different kinds of meditation or other boring stuff.” Anakin took off his cloak and set into a quick warm up routine, focusing on the few active meditation katas mentioned in the books. He could try this at least.  
  
“What else were you even hoping to find?” Obi-Wan rested against the table, head propped on his bent arm and observed Anakin.  
  
“I don’t know, some Force cleanse ritual, or sleeping potion recipe, whatever works.”  
  
“You mean whatever works _fast_.”  
  
Anakin snickered, trying to get into the right pose. “Are nightmares connected to the Dark Side?”  
  
“Not inherently,” Obi-Wan scratched at his beard. “Unless they’re manipulated by someone. I’m sure there’s something here about it. Do you have any reason to suspect-”  
  
“No.” Interrupted Anakin quickly. Maybe too quickly, because he almost lost his balance standing one footed. “No reason.”  
  
“Hm. Your moves are… unsteady. Well, wobbly.”  
  
Anakin groaned and gracelessly sprawled on the floor. He knew that much, it’s been days since he did anything without depending on the Force to strengthen his actions. It was only quiet, safe moments like these that he didn’t bother hiding the weakness.  
  
“How’s your Council research thing going, Master?” Anakin leaned his head back to see Obi-Wan upside-down.  
  
“Mace is a dirty schemer that manipulated _you_ into manipulating _me_ to research his own query.” Said Obi-Wan with perfectly expressionless face.  
  
“Come on, you’re enjoying this.” Grinned Anakin and looked up at the ceiling. There was a blue sky with soft clouds painted there, the shapes seeming to float slowly with the Force.  
  
Obi-Wan studied him for a while before answering.  
  
“I am, Force knows why.”  
  
They were quiet then, Anakin didn’t know how long, his mind calm and at peace, eyes trying to follow the drifting clouds. First for a just too long blink, then a few seconds and then longer and longer, his eyes were closing on their own. And then he felt Obi-Wan carefully lift his shoulders, drag him against a wall and onto a nest of pillows.  
  
“Here, that should be more comfortable,” smiled down Obi-Wan as he covered Anakin with both their cloaks. “See if you can sleep, dear one. Let’s keep our bond open a bit, if you have nightmares I’ll wake you up.”  
  
“Mhm, okay.” Already half asleep, Anakin didn’t argue, just burrowed deeper into the soft pile.  
  
“I’ll be right here.”  
  
With a gentle touch, Obi-Wan pushed the hair off Anakin’s face and tucked the cloaks closer around his shoulders, leaving a warm afterthought in the Force. Anakin slept.  
  
  
*  
  
  
If the Jedi Temple ordered it _and_ paid for it, then it was not against the Code, figured Anakin. He zipped up his new, black pants made from perfectly fitting, supple leather, buckled up his usual pocketed belt and grabbed a matching pilot jacket. If this little shop on Takodana was his one chance in life to waste Republic resources for his own vanity, then he would use it to the fullest.  
  
“You wanted this mission only so you could wear the leather, didn’t you?”  
  
Anakin paused his thigh holster selection and turned around to face Obi-Wan. His Master walked out of his own changing room, regrettably sans leather but looking definitely more rogue and in character. Anakin especially liked the dark red, fitted coat with high collar and elaborate, golden embroidery, that looked pulled out from a royal wardrobe. The half unbuttoned shirt was a very close second.  
  
“Who knew the respectable Master Kenobi would make such a convincing pirate,” whistled Anakin.  
  
“Then we are in luck that you look equally criminal.” Obi-Wan winked with a smile, giving him an overtly exaggerated once-over and lingering on Anakin’s ass.  
  
Anakin was grinning too much to care about his cheeks warming over a silly joke.  
  
“I can’t believe we picked the same linen shirts.” Obi-Wan stood closer and straightened Anakin’s collar a little.  
  
“It’s airy. Don’t get used to it.” Anakin narrowed his eyes, tying his hair in a small ponytail. “It’s enough that I wear the robes all the time.”  
  
“Why are you so averse to linen,” muttered Obi-Wan, eyeing the holsters shelf behind Anakin.  
  
“Why would I want to look like some farmhand from Tatooine?”  
  
Obi-Wan burst out laughing in lieu of an answer.  
  
They finished shopping for disguise still snickering, and soon boarded _Twilight_ , jumping into hyperspace with the course set for Mudhdhoo. The tiny planet was less than an hour’s flight away, and Anakin both loved and hated the short distance. Getting to jump into action as soon as possible was always his preferred state of affairs. On the other hand, time alone with Obi-Wan in pirate dress up? Not something Anakin ever expected to enjoy quite as much.  
  
The day before, in the Temple Library, Anakin managed several hours of deep, peaceful sleep. He couldn’t remember the last time he slept well on Coruscant, but something about that room and the presence of Obi-Wan broke the circle. Anakin expected to be sent back on the front lines, but  for some reason Master Windu gave them a disguise rescue mission of some Princess from a neutral world. Maybe Windu liked the report from Obi-Wan, Anakin didn’t care.  
  
The mission itself went suspiciously smoothly.  
  
Anakin still didn’t have time for proper investigations, but the horrible pattern of mission with Obi-Wan, or until recently Ahsoka, going south very soon didn’t calm enough for his liking. It was a surprise when they landed on a clearing between a jungle and an elegant manor, having only locals greet them, no weapons in sight.  
  
The people of this city called themselves Ilrid, and something about their melodious accents and hairless, humanoid bodies with iridescent pearly skin creeped Anakin out. An young looking man, introducing himself as Advisor, seemed to be the only one speaking Basic. He spent more time wallowing than actually talking though, and it was only due to Obi-Wan’s patience that they learned their Princess Ilerianne was captured by pirates and apparently kept not far from the city. The Ilrid were quite shocked at the pirates behaviour, so Anakin didn’t consider them too bright.  
  
Besides, Anakin was more concerned about the planet not using levitating speeders, than possibly dealing with pirates. Still, it took him no time at all to master the four-wheel bike, the motor rumbling pleasantly enough to even keep Obi-Wan from complaining about sharper turns. Frankly, Anakin was a bit disappointed when they reached the pirates hideout filled with Weequay men, found the Princess mostly unharmed and returned to the manor in a matter of one evening.  
  
“We can’t thank you enough!” The Advisor kept crying with a wide smile, his triangle teeth making Anakin keep his distance. “You have saved us all!”  
  
They were in a vast hall, decorated with flowers and sparkly lights, filled with servants gushing over their returned Princess. The Princess herself sat on a throne, as opalescent as her own skin, politely calming everyone around her. She was weakened by the few days spent kidnapped, visibly straining to stay awake, but still allowed her people to organize a fest.  
  
Anakin respected the dedication, but it wasn’t enough to keep him focused. He was standing against a wall, trying to edge away from the still overwhelmed Advisor. He almost managed to slink away outside, when the Princess called for Anakin and Obi-Wan to come closer.  
  
Sighing, Anakin followed his Master and they stood on the steps before the throne.  
  
“Generals, thank you again for your assistance, it’s truly priceless.” She smiled, talking slowly. “It might’ve been just days, but when your lifespan is as short as our kind’s, you learn to cherish every moment.”  
  
Obi-Wan bowed politely, all charming smiles and excellent manners. Anakin grasped for something to distract himself from staring.  
  
“How short exactly would that be?” Blurted out Anakin, biting his tongue the moment he finished talking. He heard Obi-Wan choke on air, but didn’t dare turn his head away from the Princess. If his Master murders him, at least it’ll be in a royal setting.  
  
The Princess, thank the stars, only laughed.  
  
“General Skywalker, right? Hm, you seem to be…” her grey eyes stared at Anakin for a moment. “Our kind uses- it’s not exactly the Force as you understand it, but we can see some of the energy surrounding us, especially my lineage. We rarely live over thirty, but it is life filled with joy and marvel, enhanced greatly by our gift. How old are you?”  
  
“Twenty three.” Answered Anakin. Obi-Wan kicked his ankle. “Uh, Your Majesty.”  
  
“Then we have the same years, yet I’ve passed General Kenobi in maturity.” The Princess smirked and pointedly looked at their ankles. “You understand that we don’t waste precious time for scuffles and wars. Nor on pointless suffering. Which is why I know exactly how I could repay my debt to you.”  
  
“There is absolutely no debt, The Jedi Council-” started Obi-Wan, but the Princess lifted one hand to interrupt.  
  
“I’ve met Jedi before, and our kind had a friend in Master Yoda for a long time. They too have debts to repay us. But this, I feel is necessary.” The Princess looked at Anakin. “You are hurt deeply by nightmares of unnatural origin. I can see them floating in your being, but they don’t come from within you, not truly. The fears, perhaps, but not the form or the hurt.”  
  
Anakin stood motionless, unsure what to answer. Did that mean… Did someone… His head was starting to hurt suddenly, his vision going blurry.  
  
Obi-Wan put a steadying hand on his shoulder and Anakin blinked, feeling as if he just woke up. The headache was still there, but felt different now.  
  
“Your Highness, this is extremely helpful information, I thank you from the bottom of my heart.” Said Obi-Wan, his voice strong with honesty.  
  
“It’s a great shame you Jedi don’t use the Force for the wounds truly inside you. Your problem is much more complicated than I thought. Please forgive me, but I’m not strong enough tonight to help you, it will have to wait until tomorrow.”  
  
“That’s- that- I don’t-” Anakin swallowed, his breath going shallow. The Princess not only told him so much, but also could make it better? He wanted to cry in happiness, the Force swirling around them brightly. “Thank you so much.”  
  
“Oh.” The Princess’ eyes followed the movements of the Force before she looked at Anakin again, smiling. “Trust me, I’m glad to help.”  
  
Anakin grinned widely, feeling warmth spread in his chest. He never met another being that could _see_ this aspect of the Force. As they bowed and stepped away, Obi-Wan’s hand circled his shoulders and pulled Anakin closer, into a loose hug.  
  
They didn’t mingle as much as just nursed iced drinks in calmer corner. Obi-Wan politely tried to fend off the Advisor’s recommendations of tourist hotspots, Anakin attempted to look calm when he wanted to laugh from giddiness. The nightmares, the non-visions were messing with his head. Lack of sleep or tiredness, he could get away with it, maybe. But for some reason it all got worse on Coruscant, the one place in the entire Galaxy where he had friends. Anakin already hated himself for feeling unsure around the Chancellor, if it somehow affected Padmé or Force forbid Obi-Wan- He tried distancing himself from Obi-Wan before and never succeeded. Truly doubting him, that was unimaginable.  
  
His Master’s voice drew him out of his thoughts.  
  
“Anakin? Come with me, there’s something you should see.”  
  
Anakin followed Obi-Wan outside.  
  
The night was brightened by two half moons and flickering stars. They walked for a long time in comfortable silence through the manor grounds, and then farther through the gardens and edging a small forest, finally arriving at an unkept beach.  
  
“You wanted to show me the sand? Very funny, Obi-Wan.” Anakin crossed his arms, upper lip stuck out in an unimpressed pout.  
  
“Must you always focus on the surface? Keep walking.” Smirked Obi-Wan like he knew a great secret.  
  
Looking to the sky in defeat, Anakin kept following his Master, feet kicking the occasional small stones.  
  
It was when they reached a few bigger rocks, most taller than then, and had to jump over, that Anakin saw their goal. The beach from there on was clean, sandy, with ocean waves gently lapping almost halfway. And wherever the ocean touched, it left thousands of beautiful, blue stars shining on the sand.  
  
Anakin just stared for a moment, dazed, before slowly stepping closer.  
  
“Apparently most of the planet is rich in bioluminescent organisms, figured you might want to see this particular kind.” Said Obi-Wan gently, walking up to Anakin and leading him by the elbow to a dry spot.  
  
“It’s amazing.”  
  
They sat down, both with legs crossed similarly to meditation pose. Obi-Wan leaning back on his hands, while Anakin reached forward as much as he could to carefully try and touch the lights. He was enthralled, smiling, observing with wide eyes the blue sparks. The Force sang around them, filled with joy.  
  
“I’ve never seen anything like that,” whispered Anakin, turning to Obi-Wan. In the pale light, his Master looked just as entrancing as the tiny lights, his eyes shining with the same blue.  
  
“Beautiful.” Answered Obi-Wan, eyes fixed on Anakin’s.  
  
They were surrounded by an endless ocean and yet Anakin felt as if there was no world around them at all. Flushing, Anakin ducked his head. He was still smiling though, the moment meaning everything to him.  
  
“Think you could ever be a pirate?” Changed the topic Obi-Wan, his voice warm and undemanding.  
  
“I don’t know, maybe?” Anakin flopped down on his back, looking at the dark, starry sky. “I can’t imagine being anything other than a Jedi, not really. But it has its perks.”  
  
“You would be free to do as you please, no authority hanging over you.” Obi-Wan laid down too, scooting closer. “I thought that’s what you wanted.”  
  
“It’s okay if it’s you, Master.” Blurted out Anakin, and then immediately regretted it, scowling at himself. “I mean- I know you’re not- The Council or, or the Senate, it’s different-”  
  
“We’re equals, Anakin.” Obi-Wan looked curiously at him.  
  
“I know, it’s just…” Anakin turned away on his side. His face felt on fire, just thinking about what he wanted to say. There was no way he could ever admit something like that to Obi-Wan. The night was going so well, and he had to ruin things again.  
  
There was a gentle touch on his shoulder, just staying in place, offering comfort. Anakin swallowed hard, his stomach clenching.  
  
“Anakin, I-” Obi-Wan took a deep breath, “Please tell me just this, do you want to be given more space? Am I overstepping?”  
  
Anakin was already opening his mouth, to deny, to argue, to say anything that would stop Obi-Wan from distancing himself away, when Obi-Wan continued.  
  
“Or do you need me to keep asking?”  
  
Obi-Wan’s hand moved from Anakin’s shoulder higher up, fingers barely tracing his neck, the contour of his ear, brushing locks of honey colored hair from his face.  
  
Anakin’s breathing came in shallow gasps. He was afraid to make the smallest sound or move, in case Obi-Wan would stop. In case Obi-Wan would do more.  
  
He felt vulnerable and naive. This was all he wanted, all he dreamed about for so long, and thought impossible. And yet now, at that moment, he was too afraid to take it. What if he understood wrong, what if Obi-Wan understood wrong? If they were having two different conversations all this time? If in the end, it wasn’t worth it? Anakin knew he would be ruined if this went wrong. The wanting hurt, but it was familiar, it was his own. He was so stupid to ever wish for anything else.  
  
“I understand.” Obi-Wan’s voice was tense when he moved away.  
  
Anakin sat up only after Obi-Wan was far away enough to not see him anymore.  
  
He didn’t cry.  
  
He just felt empty.  
  
The Force all around was unsteady again, almost visibly trashing against the waves, disrupting the blue lights. Anakin lowered his head, fingers absently drawing shapes in the sand. He thought about the cold snow on Ilum, when he waited for the Kyber crystal. About the hot suns of Tatooine, when he drew pictures for his mother. This sand felt like an odd blend of the two, still warm but wet, strangely soft and malleable under his touch.  
  
He looked at the stars, the blue ones in his reach and the ones above, an eternity away. Anakin let the Force flow through him, let himself feel how upset it was, their lack of balance harmonizing slowly.  
  
I like being yours, Master, thought Anakin. I could never imagine a live where I don’t belong with you.  
  
He wished Obi-Wan asked one more time.  
  
  
*  
  
  
It was already dawn when Anakin drudged himself back to the manor. His bond with Obi-Wan was quietly blank, and he tried not to blame his Master. It didn’t need to mean Obi-Wan stopped caring or never cared enough. No one had the patience to deal with Anakin’s constant failures, after all. It hurt less to be the one at fault. To break his heart all by himself.  
  
Contrary to Anakin’s expectations, the manor was bustling with noise and chaos. The fear in the Force started to overwhelm him the closer he got inside. Servants were rushing from one place to another, yelling things in language Anakin didn’t understand but could comprehend just enough.  
  
The bond was still quiet.  
  
Swallowing the initial panic, Anakin ran the leftover distance and grabbed first servant that crossed his path. The man spluttered, pointing at main corridors leading to the great hall. Anakin turned this direction and then stopped after barely few steps.  
  
The hall was lined with dead bodies bearing burnt blaster wounds. Walls, furniture, everything was marked with the same damage he came to know intimately during the war. Anakin swore and reached to activate the short-range comm on his wrist-  
  
“Here you are, thank the Moon!” The Advisors voice was hoarse already as he run up to Anakin, out of breath and face littered with scratches. “They took her! Master Kenobi tried to stop them but he couldn’t- it was all so fast- they took her, again! We are all lost- we can’t-”  
  
“Stop, wait, where’s Obi-Wan?” Anakin interrupted harshly, ignited lightsaber in hand. The bond was blank, completely blank!  
  
“The pirates! And the droids! They took him too! Oh, he must be dead by now, such a noble death defending the Princess! She’s lost, and we barely got her back! We’re all doomed!” The Advisor started crying in earnest, hands flying up to rest himself against Anakin’s shoulder.  
  
Anakin shrugged him off, there was no time for crying! He kept racing through the halls and rooms, barely sparing a glance to the wounded people in his way. How did he not hear, not notice, it was impossible, it never happened before, he always could- This was a nightmare, this was so much worse than any nightmare he ever had, no no nonono, Obi-Wan must be fine, why wasn’t he reacting on their damn bond, what the fucking kriff was happening-  
  
He got outside on the city-side of the manor. _Twilight_ was still parked near the jungle, he could see it peeking out from behind the gardens. But on the terrace right in front of the entrance were tire marks. Tires! They used vehicles he could follow, they didn’t fly off planet yet! For the first time Anakin was glad this damned planet didn’t use speeders.  
  
Servants were still running all around him, not even caring about occasional bumping, but they were useless, so useless, they didn’t speak Basic. Anakin kept cursing under his breath, he had to find something to drive- there! He dashed the opposite side from his ship to where he heard an engine rumble. Some servants were getting on two-wheel racer bikes. Anakin yelled at them in a mix of crude languages, turning his lightsaber down and yanking the bike away before anyone really could react. By the time they yelled after him, Anakin was crossing the garden and following the trail into the city.  
  
Kriff them all, he didn’t care if they send a damn complaint to the Senate, Obi-Wan might be in danger! Distant part of his brain realized the Princess was their mission here, probably higher profile than- no matter, Obi-Wan would be wherever she was.  
  
Speeding through the narrow streets, Anakin let the Force flow in his veins, lead him where the trail ended. It drummed madly, pure energy all around and inside him, the intensity of his worst storms but directed, focused. He could do this. He had to do this.  
  
Anakin took a sharp turn, saw a landing pod in the distance, there was some ship getting ready to take off- no, oh no, not when he was so close! Pushing the bike to maximum speed, Anakin took maybe two-three minutes to reach the platform- he jumped off the bike without even stopping it, up and up, bouncing off some ship and almost catching a rail on the side-  
  
The spaceship shot up into the sky, and Anakin fell down.  
  
With a loud curse, he rolled over a few times, ignoring his body screaming at hitting the ground. He got up, fists clenched, looking around, there had to be some ship here that-  
  
“The fuck-!” screamed Anakin, igniting his saber just as a blaster went over his thigh.  
  
There was one droid behind him, holding a blaster, about to shot again- Anakin cut off it’s metal head.  
  
Panting heavily, he kicked the rest of the clanker’s body and immediately cried out in pain.  
  
“Kriff, not that too.” Anakin gripped his wound with both hands, using the Force as much as he could to stop the bleeding. He thought it’s just a graze but clearly the droid had enough time to actually aim well. “Shit, Sith hell shit!”  
  
Eyes squeezed tight, Anakin took a few deeper breaths. He wanted to yell or run or find a ship, anything, there was no time to waste! But his leg really needed to be stitched up and he didn’t know _where_ to go- Anakin’s attention snapped to the droid’s head.  
  
“You’re gonna pay me back for this, you piece of scrap.” Spat out Anakin and picked it up.  
  
He didn’t have any necessary equipment here, he would need to get back to the manor, but his bike was nowhere in- his bike was crashed against the ship he jumped off earlier. Well, that kills two vehicles he could’ve used. Of course he had to make it even worse, of course Anakin Skywalker has to fail at everything he touches.  
  
It took way too long for comfort to locate another bike he could steal and hotwire. Getting back to deal with the fretting Advisor at least provided some vague information in between bouts of panic.  
  
Then it was embarrassingly difficult to get on _Twilight_ and patch up his leg enough to stop bleeding and maybe even manage to hold him up for a few days.  
  
Then Anakin plugged the droid’s head into his controls and almost threw it through the cockpit window. Fucking clanker had only the simplest shooting protocols.  
  
And then, when Anakin was really left out of reasons to push it away, and out of clues to follow on his own, he commed the Jedi Temple.  
  
“Skywalker. You’re supposed to be on the way to Coruscant, I hope this is merely a schedule confirmation.” Said holo image of Windu, _Twilights_ poor quality vid still somehow capturing his constant frown.  
  
“We’ve been compromised.” Anakin tried to keep his voice calm, and definitely not show any signs of pain. “The Separatists got Obi-Wan and the Princess. There’s not- They were led by some pirate, but he doesn’t match the description of anyone we know.”  
  
Windu was quiet for a long minute. Anakin scowled.  
  
“I’m going after them.” Announced Anakin, “So I won’t be on Coruscant in time.”  
  
“You’ll do no such thing, Skywalker. Do you even know where to look?”  
  
“I- Well, not yet, but I’ll find something if I go now instead of just chat about it.”  
  
“You’re needed here, the situation on Coruscant is escalating. Master Kenobi can handle himself.” Windu stood straighter, hands behind his back, somehow looking down at Anakin even via the holo.  
  
“The witnesses say he was badly injured, I can’t just leave him!”  
  
“The witnesses? You were not there?”  
  
“It’s not- I wasn’t around, and I didn’t even _feel_ anything, didn’t hear them, and I can’t feel Obi-Wan in the Force.” Admitted Anakin, looking away. His throat was burning already. But when it came to it, Windu was not the enemy.  
  
Master Windu closed his eyes in concentration for a moment. “Neither can I. That’s not a good sign, Skywalker. If Kenobi is alive, his captor must be a dangerous opponent. Even more reason for you to come back here. We will send a squad as soon as we can spare them.”  
  
“No, I can’t wait! What if-”  
  
“Skywalker.” Interrupted strongly Windu. “There’s thousands of lives at stake here, we need you on Coruscant. It’s more important than endangering yourself while attempting to rescue one Jedi and one civilian.”  
  
Anakin was shaking his head as soon as he saw Windu’s expression.  
  
“Obi-Wan saved _millions_ , he will double it if he can, you know that! He’s not just- He’s worth more than just one Jedi!”  
  
“Listen closely, Skywalker.” Windu closed his eyes to take a deep breath, “Kenobi is my friend too, but this is more important. Do you think he would want you to drop everything for his sake? Think, Skywalker.”  
  
Anakin hesitated.  
  
“I’ll be back on Coruscant as soon as I can, Master Windu.” Said Anakin, swallowing around the lump in his throat. “Please, keep me updated if you learn anything about Master Obi-Wan’s whereabouts.”  
  
Windu narrowed his eyes at him, but nodded and disconnected.  
  
Anakin fell back against his pilot seat, breathing deeply. It was his fault Obi-Wan was in danger. And the Princess. If he wasn’t so stupid, so scared last night, if he went back sooner, if he was at his Master’s side-  
  
Back as soon as he can.  
  
It wasn’t technically a lie.  
  
*  
  
Try as he might, Anakin couldn’t feel Obi-Wan in the Force. He was certain his Master was alive, but his presence was blank. Not empty, yet somehow unfilled. It frustrated Anakin more than lack of clues to follow. He got a faint signature from the Princess, worth barely more than dust hanging in space, but it gave him a vague direction. Problem was, the direction being Outer Rim was as vague as it could get. He set the coordinates for whatever sector he could remember first and jumped into hyperspace.  
  
Anakin tried contacting Ahsoka and Artoo, but they were both out of reach. He struggled not to worry too much about the why. With a sigh, he gave up and entered to comm coordinates to one last person that just might happen to know something.  
  
“Well, well, well, how can a humble pirate be of service to the great Jedi?” Hondo Ohnaka sing-songed over the holovid, chin resting in his hand.  
  
Anakin gritted his teeth.  
  
“Just wondering if any of your underlings happened to stumble around Mudhdhoo recently?” He said nonchalantly. It was never smart to give Hondo too much information too soon.  
  
“Is that a trick, Master Jedi?” Hondo sat up straight, his voice losing any amusement.  
  
“So you know something.”  
  
“Pirates don’t joke about Mudhdhoo. State your business.”  
  
Anakin chewed on the inside of his cheek. It could still be a trap, but on the off chance…  
  
“And yet it was pirates that kidnapped local authority, twice.”  
  
“Local authority?” Cried out Hondo, “No pirate would _dare_ to harm Princess Ilerianne or the people of Ilrid, take that back before old Hondo reconsiders this friendship.”  
  
“I’ve seen it myself just yesterday! Obi-Wan and I rescued the Princes but-” Anakin hesitated for a second, “She was abducted again this morning. We’ve got nothing to go on.”  
  
Hondo gave him a long look before finally answering, back to his usual self.  
  
“The Ilrid are under Kanata’s protection, it is my honor to help, and my duty to find the imposters dirtying our name. I’ll contact Kenobi once we solve the matter.”  
  
“Actually, it’d be better if you commed me any location you can find. They had clankers.”  
  
“Ah, I see.” Hondo smirked like he knew much more than Anakin said. “In that case, you’re going to owe me one, Skywalker.”  
  
Before Anakin could answer, the holo disconnected.  
  
Blast it, thought Anakin, this just might turn out to be a huge mistake. But with no other choice, Anakin got to checking the navigation and engine overheating. Flying so far without Artoo wasn’t ideal, especially in a ship he never quite had time to fix.  
  
He was elbows deep in quadrupole plasma transventor when the comm beeped with coordinates from Hondo.  
  
*  
  
This was… not what Anakin expected, to say the least. His first hunch for the Outer Rim sector turned out correct, but the exact location was alien to him. Some tiny planet, barely more than an asteroid, it’s surface lined with near perfectly square enormous columns. There was only one building, some sort of factory it seemed, that he could distinguish from the rocks. Anakin landed the ship, rousing a huge cloud of black sand that seemed to cover everything in sight.  
  
Lightsaber in hand, Anakin wandered towards the building. There were no guards outside, entire place seemed to be on energy saving with only emergency systems on. He barely stopped himself from smashing the entrance lock and instead spent the long while to hack into it. He really missed Artoo, even though the droid would probably complain about the sand getting into his gears.  
  
When the door zoomed open, Anakin slipped inside cautiously. It was definitely a factory, judging by the enormous machinery and stacks of crates lining all the walls, but Anakin didn’t have time to guess what was produced here. The Force was chaotic all around, alerted to something he couldn’t see yet, and consequently making him nervous. Just before landing, he sent the coordinates out, hoping a Republic ship would be somewhere in his comm range and pass it on to Coruscant. But it would be days until anyone reached him. More importantly, it would be days until anyone would continue the search for Obi-Wan, should Anakin fail.  
  
Failure was out of question, though.  
  
There was no convenient data panel on any wall to access building plans, and cursing Anakin had to sneak through corridors. There was a distant feeling, not quite memory but some recognition of his path. He let the Force guide the way, tried to feel it’s bends and directions and then visualize as much as it showed and- yes, it was the same as the maze on Ilum. Anakin scoffed, it was impossible. But then, he thrived on impossibilities.  
  
Focusing more on the familiarity than ridiculousness of the situation, Anakin run the rest of the way until it seemed he reached the other end of the factory. When he stopped in front of locked door, Anakin nearly collapsed on the ground. The kriffing wound on his leg from that damn blaster opened up again. The bandage peeking through the hole in his pants was already soaked with blood. Great, just what he needed.  
  
Breathing through clenched teeth, Anakin grabbed his thigh around the wound and focused on diverting the Force through it. He couldn’t maybe make new stitches like this, but he could stick it together enough to hold for an hour more. If whatever was behind the door needed more than an hour, then he doubted he would make it out anyway.  
  
Anakin took the last step towards the door, staring at the password lock.  
  
“Of fucking course,” muttered Anakin. If he cut through the lock, it would just freeze the damn door.  
  
Hoping for droid idiocy, he typed four zeros. The lock lit up in red and right away started flashing the alarm beeping.  
  
“Oh shit shit shit-” Anakin ignited his saber to slash through the lock and then just try his luck at cutting a hole in the door, when it zoomed open.  
  
There was a singular Separatist droid standing on the other side.  
  
“You’ve been invited to come inside, if you give up your comm device.” Announced the droid, moving to the side.  
  
Taken aback at the weird behaviour, Anakin took off his wrist comm and walked slowly inside, attention half on hiding his limp, and half on preparing for attack. The room was big, mostly barren of furniture just with some crates in one corner. The entire wall opposite to the door was made of windows letting in more light than the emergency lamps. On Anakin’s right was a group of maybe ten droids. On his left however was Obi-Wan, sitting at a small table with a tea set of all things.  
  
“Hello, Anakin, how nice of you to join us.” Obi-Wan smiled serenely and lifted his hands bound in Force-restraining cuffs to scratch his beard and twirl it just so.  
  
“Master! Are you alright?” Anakin understood the signal, and stood still, but couldn’t just _not_ ask. He already didn’t attack the droids, there were limits.  
  
“Quite fine, thank you. Would you like some tea?”  
  
“You, uh, booked us a table?”  
  
“Oh, not me. I’ve been politely informed I am to be waiting for the esteemed Count Dooku.” Still smiling, Obi-Wan lifted left mouth corner a bit higher.  
  
Steady. Alright then. Anakin looked around, the Princess was nowhere to be seen, perhaps that’s why his Master wanted to play it safe.  
  
“For once you’re just in time, young Skywalker.”  
  
Anakin would always recognize this voice.  
  
“Dooku.” Scowling, Anakin turned to the entrance and ignited his saber.  
  
“I suggest you stay where you are, we have a talk, and then I can defeat you again. That one glove makes you look like a child playing dress-up, especially now.” Dooku twisted his mouth, looking at Anakin’s leather disguise.  
  
“Now, now, I thought you would favour all the black, Count.” Chimed in Obi-Wan from his seat.  
  
Dooku made a face as if he just ate something incredibly disgusting but was too cultured to comment on it, and walked over to the table.  
  
“It’s incredible how you lose all your manners the moment this brat shows up, Obi-Wan.”  
  
The Force drummed with chaotic energy around Anakin, as he started walking towards them. He didn’t come here to have chats with Sith Lords!  
  
“Let Obi-Wan go, and I might go easy on you.” Anakin lifted his chin in challenge.  
  
The Count raised one eyebrow and reached to pour himself tea, ignoring the threat.  
  
“Anakin, don’t-!” Cried out Obi-Wan the exact second Anakin charged at Dooku and was Force stopped mid-step.  
  
Anakin couldn’t hide the painful groan at keeping his entire weight on his injured leg.  
  
“See? I barely know him, but this is exactly what I told you would happen. Your faith is misplaced, Kenobi. Skywalker will bring you nothing but disappointment.” Dooku took a sip of his tea.  
  
Obi-Wan didn’t answer right away, instead closing his eyes and sighing. It was a second, nothing really, but Anakin felt cold and paralyzed. His Master _agreed_. This time he truly failed enough that even Obi-Wan gave up on him.  
  
Then Obi-Wan opened his mouth, Anakin could see him saying something, but heard nothing, deafened by the storm suddenly raging in his mind. Dark clouds swam into his visions, all the terrible memories and even worse nightmares of how he might yet come to fail played before his eyes, all at once. Anakin fell to his knees on the floor, hands gripping his head, he thought he might pass out from the sudden onslaught of ache and storm-  
  
And then suddenly Obi-Wan was kneeling next to him, restrained hands brushing against his shoulder, face.  
  
“Anakin! Anakin, what the kriff, is it like that time? Count, if this is your doing I swear on the Force-”  
  
“It is not.” Interrupted Dooku, not moving from his spot but observing the proceedings.  
  
Anakin gulped in air as if he emerged from underwater. Again, his Master’s presence calmed the storm enough to let Anakin regain control of himself. Though for the first time Anakin hated this reaction. He depended on Obi-Wan like a child, even with his own head! He came here to rescue Obi-Wan and look at him now, nearly curled at the floor, unable to stand on his own, let alone fight. Disappointment.  
  
Obi-Wan took Anakin’s lightsaber and stood up between him and Dooku. His hold on the hilt was awkward with the restraints.  
  
Anakin felt sick.  
  
“You know something.” Said Obi-Wan. “You know who’s behind this.”  
  
Dooku shook his head with a tired grimace.  
  
“You Jedi, always so blind to what’s right in front of you. Is this… indisposition a common occurrence?”  
  
“That’s none of your business,” spat out Anakin, standing up with difficulty. He could do this, just a bit more, he had to do at least this.  
  
“I see. Interesting.” Dooku unclasped Obi-Wan’s lightsaber from his belt and put it on the table. “This has been most illuminating, gentlemen.”  
  
Anakin stood behind Obi-Wan, watching in tense silence as Count Dooku walked over to the door, the droids surrounding him in a protective circle.  
  
“I’ll let the Princess live, but don’t get your hopes up, Skywalker. She can’t heal what you are.” With one last nod, Dooku walked out, followed by the droids.  
  
They waited only until the footsteps quieted, before Anakin collapsed back on the floor. Obi-Wan tried to cut through the restraint with the saber, but it couldn’t get through.  
  
“A little help?” Asked Obi-Wan, handing the weapon back to Anakin.  
  
“Yeah, sure,”  
  
Anakin focused and took a hit, but the blade only scratched the surface, skidding dangerously close to Obi-Wan’s palm.  
  
“Damn Mandalorians,” muttered Obi-Wan with a sigh. “We’ll deal with this later. I believe the Princess is a floor or two up. Are you alright to go with me, Anakin?”  
  
Lifting his head, Anakin looked into Obi-Wan’s pale blue eyes, so full of warmth and lurking smiles. He would rather die than let his Master down. Again. Blinking away the moisture in his eyes, Anakin smiled weakly.  
  
“Go ahead, I’ll be right behind you.”  
  
Obi-Wan looked like he wanted to say something else, but then he just patted Anakin lightly on the shoulder, grasped his own saber and walked away.  
  
Anakin took a few seconds to send a tendril of the Force into his leg, trying to numb the pain. But the Force was still unsteady, even more so than before, after his failure to- He gripped his thigh strongly, better be in pain than think right now. Anakin’s mind could cause more trouble than a blaster wound.  
  
Slowly, holding onto walls when it was possible, Anakin walked into the corridor and located the stairs. Biting his lip and clearing his head from anything other than pain, Anakin managed to get on the first floor. Kriffing emergency power and inactive lifts. No matter. Thankfully he didn’t need to look for Obi-Wan, as his Master was already guiding the Princess out of one of the rooms.  
  
They looked uncomfortable, the Princess leaning heavily against Obi-Wan who was limited by the restraints. She had a suspicious looking bandage around her wrist, could barely stand on her own, her iridescent skin looked dull, and ahe had the same restraints as Obi-Wan. Anakin willed himself to ignore his own pain and rushed to help her stand upright.  
  
“The droid guards left a moment ago, but I sensed a great turmoil close by,” said the Princess quietly, looking straight at Anakin. “It felt very dark, I was afraid to look for General Kenobi until the energy balanced out again.”  
  
“It’s safe now, Your Highness,” smiled Obi-Wan, leading them downstairs.  
  
The Princess didn’t answer. Anakin had a good idea why.  
  
“If it isn’t my good friend, Kenobi!” Sounded a loud, boisterous voice and then Hondo’s face came into view at the bottom of the stairs. Behind were several other pirates. “And the most wondrous of all, Princess Ilerianne! Such an honor to see your loveliness!”  
  
“Hello there. I’m afraid you just missed all the fun.” Laughed Obi-Wan. “But that certainly was just a coincidence?”  
  
“I would never leave a friend in need! I merely didn’t want to interrupt Skywalker’s great moment!” Hondo winked at Anakin.  
  
Anakin almost let the Princess fall down, a wave of nausea reminding him how great his moment was.  
  
“I believe you might possess a key we could use, Mr. Ohnaka.” Said the Princess, stepping away from Anakin as if he didn’t half-carry her down the stairs a second ago, and presenting her handcuffs.  
  
“Anything for you, your Angelness.” With a flourish, Hondo presented a key card that with one swipe freed the Princess’ hands.  
  
“If you would be so generous,” Obi-Wan lifted his own hands and Hondo uncuffed him as well.  
  
“Now, where are the, what was the word, ah! Insolent traitors that dared to harm the Princess?” Hondo looked around, the corridor empty except for their small group.  
  
“I believe they were killed by Dooku, during our travel here.” Said Obi-Wan, upon Hondo’s insistence listing descriptions of the pirates.  
  
Anakin didn’t listen though, as the Princess turned towards him and nodded her head back towards the room. The very place where Anakin almost cried seeing an enemy. Swallowing a curse, he helped her walk inside.  
  
The Princess stood there for a while, eyes closed, without a word. Anakin felt her prodding at the Force, listening to it’s current. He kept himself still, mind carefully blank. They were interrupted when Hondo walked inside too, offering to take the Princess back home.  
  
“We shall leave soon, but I need to do this first.” Whispered the Princess, giving Anakin a worried look. “I feel it’s gotten worse.”  
  
Anakin looked away. He hated how much he wanted her help.  
  
“May I assist you in any way, Your Highness?” Obi-Wan stood behind the Princess.  
  
“Stay close.” She answered, and for a brief second Anakin wished she meant it in a much greater sense. He quickly regretted the thought, Obi-Wan shouldn’t be forced to stay with someone so unworthy.  
  
Everyone was quiet as the Princess held out both hands towards Anakin, fingers barely tracing his chest, then reaching higher, taking a steady hold of his head.  
  
At first, his mind was frozen to a halt, at complete standstill, with no sense of time passing. And then suddenly a violent storm thundered through him, wind howling wildly, threatening to spill out, to immerse everything and everyone around, Anakin wanted to scream, to run, anything- But the delicate, iridescent hands held him in place until the clouds cleared and he could again feel only the gentle breeze of the Force.  
  
When the Princess moved her hands away, Anakin was crying.  
  
She smiled, all triangle sharp teeth, and fell backwards unconscious, landing in Obi-Wan’s waiting arms.  
  
“Well, that part’s been known to happen,” muttered Hondo, as Obi-Wan kneeled down into a more comfortable position.  
  
Anakin looked at him in confusion.  
  
“I mean ladies fainting in Kenobi’s arms.” Hondo beamed at Anakin.  
  
“How- what?”  
  
“Well, gender is hardly a requirement,” chuckled Obi-Wan, “The exhaustion and blood loss however…”  
  
Anakin couldn’t feel more lost if he was left alone in the Uncharted Regions. Hondo and Obi-Wan were still sharing some kind of inside jokes that made absolutely no sense, while the Princess… Anakin didn’t know what to think about the Princess. He felt the massive Force movement, but he felt exactly the same. Did she pass out before it worked? What if he finds out only when the nightmares show up again?  
  
“What’s up with the blood loss?” Anakin grasped at the first reasonable question he could come up with. All of it was his fault, he owed it to pay attention.  
  
“Ilrid blood is expensive in certain circles. Been said to affect lifespans. Never cared for the details.” Said Hondo. “But, it’s time for us to get going!”  
  
Two of the pirates walked in and swiftly held up the Princess on a makeshift stretcher. Before Anakin or Obi-Wan could even react, Hondo was already shaking their hands, saying his goodbyes.  
  
“And don’t worry friends, we’ll deliver your location to your dear Temple. This is truly a priceless antique, and in this condition! What a great gift to your old Hondo! Pleasure doing business with you, enjoy your holiday!”  
  
“What holiday? Hondo, what in the stars-” Obi-Wan rushed after the pirate, but the door zoomed shut before his face. “Kriffing pirates!”  
  
By the time Anakin and Obi-Wan cut through the door and got outside, Hondo and _Twilight_ were gone.  
  
“You’ve got be fucking kidding,” muttered Anakin, leaning against the outside wall of the factory. All around them were only square rocks and black sand. In the damn middle of nowhere, Outer Rim.  
  
“Anakin, please tell me you didn’t rush here alone and there’s back up on the way.”  
  
“Shit.”  
  
“Anakin?”  
  
“Windu’s gonna kill me.”  
  
*  
  
Anakin limped weakly up the stairs, the emergency lights gleaming faint red and white made his head hurt even more. As if the thigh wasn’t causing him enough trouble. And with how everything went down, Anakin would rather cut off the damn leg that accept Obi-Wan’s offered shoulder. Besides, his Master asked only once before nodding and setting off to find a medical room. Anakin understood. He would avoid himself too, if only he could.  
  
It took better part of an hour before they found and cut into the med room. Kriffing low power and kriffing password on every karking door, thought Anakin. At least it seemed the entire factory had human management at some point. Two walls of the small unit were lined with well stocked shelves, the third occupied almost entirely by a simple cot with white sheet. In the corner stood deactivated med droid.  
  
Obi-Wan knelt down and tried to power up the droid, but with no luck.  
  
“Check if it has any batteries?” Suggested Anakin, going through the painkillers box.  
  
“Empty, indeed. But I think we passed down some storage that might have spares. Be back in a moment.” Obi-Wan smiled tensely and left.  
  
Anakin swallowed two pills dry. They were stuck, with no comms, on enemy territory, he could barely walk, and Obi-Wan was angry with him. Maybe he should do them both a favor and knock himself out for a few days.  
  
By the time Obi-Wan came back, Anakin pulled down his pants to his knees and sat on the cot, trying to clean up the wound. The edges were festering and ugly, with raw meat exposed in the middle. He felt weak, and tired. The fever must’ve been breaking through his Force healing by now.  
  
“I’ve found some protein bars, bit stale but if we’re stuck here for two or three days then it’ll have to do,” Obi-Wan busied himself with installing the new battery. “I’ll take the first watch, you should rest.”  
  
“I’m fine, Master.” Muttered Anakin, got a new cotton pad to pick at the teared skin.  
  
Obi-Wan activated the droid and stood up.  
  
“I’ll leave you to it, then.” With a quick, unreadable glance at Anakin, Obi-Wan walked out.  
  
“I am a FX-6 medical droid, how might I help you?” Buzzed the droid, rolling over to Anakin.  
  
“Hi, FX. I don’t suppose you can cure chronic failures?” Sighed Anakin with a weak smile.  
  
“My protocol does not cover that procedure.”  
  
“Yeah, thought so. Then just help me stitch this up.”  
  
The treatment was much more painful, exhausting and time consuming than Anakin expected. The droid somehow managed only with stitches, but probably just because they had no access to synthetic skin. Anakin knew the wound would scar badly, though he couldn’t care less in the fog of ache and dizziness. He drifted off right after deactivating FX and pulling up his pants.  
  
When he woke up later, there were spare sheets tucked all around him. Anakin was almost grateful the sharp throb in his thigh distracted him from thinking too much about them. There were ration bars and water left on the corner of the cot.  
  
Cautiously sitting up, Anakin took a few sips. He would need to ask Obi-Wan how much supplies they had. He took out a chrono from his belt pocket. It’s been at least six hours since he landed on this cursed rock, so Anakin slept for about three?  
  
He slept. Without nightmares.  
  
Whatever the Princess did, it worked!  
  
Anakin jumped off the bed, in haste to find Obi-Wan, and barely caught himself on the wall. His leg still hurt too much, and his head wasn’t quite clear just yet either. But he had no nightmares!  
  
Slowly, bracing himself against shelves and walls, Anakin walked into the corridor. He focused on the Force flowing around him lazily, prodding the bond to lead him to Obi-Wan. Steadily, he walked through a few corridors, passing by several rooms with cut out doors. Quick peaks confirmed a fresher and storage areas, but Anakin didn’t see much useful content.  
  
Taking much longer than he would like, Anakin finally reached commanding unit. The room was spacious, half of it cluttered with questionably designated control panels and screens, some thrown over each other in piles. The other half was left mostly empty, with wide, transparisteel windows looking over the black, unwelcoming planet.  
  
Obi-Wan was standing in front of the windows. The same strong back, straight spine, auburn hair, the elegant, red coat fitting perfectly. Anakin suddenly remembered all the times he found his Master like this, on spaceships, watching an endless sea of stars. Thought about the few times they got to be alone, undisturbed and at peace. Maybe he fucked up a lot, and some things were no longer possible. But there was one thing he could still do properly.  
  
Anakin limped slowly to stand next to him.  
  
“How are you?” Asked Obi-Wan in a neutral voice.  
  
“Great!” Grinned Anakin but let out a long breath when Obi-Wan frowned at him. “My thigh hurts like hell, and I won’t be running today, but Master, I didn’t dream.”  
  
“Oh. That- that’s really good to hear, Anakin.” Obi-Wan smiled honestly, his eyes softening.  
  
“Obi-Wan, there’s something-”  
  
“Hush, watch.” Obi-Wan nodded his head at the windows. Anakin barely kept himself from rolling his eyes, but looked.  
  
“That’s just sand. Nasty, black sand.”  
  
“Over there, the rocks to the left.”  
  
In between the square rock columns, at a clearing covered with sand, were promptly appearing small, yellow dots. At their distance, it was impossible to guess if they were flowers or some other kind of tiny flora. But within mere minutes they covered most of the plane visible through the windows. Anakin watched mesmerized, as the dead looking planet bloomed to life.  
  
He walked up close, to rest his hands against the glass and observe. Obi-Wan followed right behind him.  
  
Anakin felt himself smile unconsciously, it was too much like some sort of Force sign that things were finally looking up. His nightmares were gone, he could function properly again-  
  
Sunlight swept over over the planet in a wave, coming from behind the horizon towards the factory. Each new line of plants it reached was set on fire. Like sparks coming off a torch, one second aflame and then gone in a small dust of ash.  
  
As quickly as it grew out, all life was snuffed out at the first touch of light.  
  
Everything they could see was again covered in a black layer of ash.  
  
Anakin’s hands slid down the glass, coming to rest on the window edge.  
  
“Remarklable, isn’t it?” Obi-Wan smiled at Anakin. “The same happened about two hours ago. I wonder how often the cycle will keep repeating.”  
  
Anakin swallowed, his throat hurting. Try, crash, burn. Try again, burn again. He knew the cycle well enough.  
  
He took a step aside, lest he do something stupid in the close proximity, and leaned against the window.  
  
“You found out about the Ilrid that day in the library, didn’t you? And then asked Windu for this mission.” Said Anakin, eyeing the floor.  
  
“Are you suggesting I staged a kidnapping?” Joked Obi-Wan.  
  
“I’m suggesting you would’ve found some other reason to drag us there. Even this hardly needed two Jedi.”  
  
“Quite sure Count Dooku would disagree.”  
  
Anakin didn’t answer. His breakdown, his failure in front of Dooku, putting everyone at danger because of his own weakness! And disappointing Obi-Wan. He couldn’t have done worse if he planned for it. And after Obi-Wan went through the effort to-  
  
“I’m sorry, that was a poor joke.” Whispered Obi-Wan, all traces of humor gone from his voice. “The Count was unexpected, but yes, I had hopes about Mudhdhoo.”  
  
Taking a deep, long breath, Anakin braced himself.  
  
“Thank you, Master.” He said solemnly.  
  
“As long as you’re better, Anakin.”  
  
“I, uh, actually I don’t know- if it was the Princess, all the meds,” Anakin forced himself to continue, despite all his instinct screaming against it. “Or you.”  
  
This time Obi-Wan didn’t answer, turning away to absently stare at the black ash.  
  
Anakin didn’t mind. All things considered, Obi-Wan  had not only the right to be disappointed and fed up, but also to get angry and never wish to speak with him again. It was fair. But even knowing he’d most likely ruin whatever was leftover of their friendship, Anakin had to admit this at least. He owed it to his Master.  
  
“Every time you are close, I sleep better. I try to stay away and- well, that’s not the point.” Anakin clenched his fists. He had to get through this. “I’ve been, you’re just- I know how it looks, and I’m sorry, I really am, but- just. You always help me, Master, so even if I’m- Thank you.”  
  
Anakin heard only his own heartbeat for the impossibly long seconds it took Obi-Wan to answer.  
  
“There’s a sleeping bag and some sheets in one storeroom, I’ll go get them.”  
  
When Anakin stared at him in shock, Obi-Wan had this infuriatingly tender, patient smile.  
  
“That’s not what I-!”  
  
“I’ve already cleared the space,” Obi-Wan gestured at the haphazardly stacked control panels, “And we’re still on Separatists grounds. I’m gonna need you well rested, Anakin.”  
  
As Obi-Wan walked out, Anakin banged his head against the glass.  
  
I need you too, thought Anakin, too much.  
  
And hated how weak it made him.  
  
*  
  
Anakin didn’t try arguing, when Obi-Wan returned with not only supplies but also the med droid. He took another series of pills and a bacta shot, laid down with his back to Obi-Wan and fell asleep in ten seconds flat. It was another two hours before he woke, leg still aching but on much more manageable levels.  
  
Unsurprisingly, his Master grumbled at the suggestion of shift change but in the end agreed to take a nap.  
  
Anakin rolled his eyes, making sure Obi-Wan could see it, and walked outside the control room. Seriously, his Master fought and was kidnapped and then cut off from the Force for hours, and still childishly refused proper rest. Anakin wished he had a holocom just to record this for next blackmail opportunity.  
  
Still, he finally felt better, at least physically, and there was an entire empty factory to explore. Anakin steadily avoided looking through windows, on the off chance he might catch another cycle of burning plants and start thinking again. He wandered instead the ground levels, most likely to hold a hangar or docking bay. Having to cut through every door was taking too much time, though.  
  
The second he found the power center, Anakin sat at the main drivers panels for over an hour, cursing lack of Artoo and manually hacking into safety systems. It took some guessing and some hopeful Force guiding over the chips, but he managed to unlock all the doors, activate light switches, and most importantly, display a plan of the building.  
  
The factory was powered by batteries with quite low storage, they still couldn’t use much more than emergency settings allowed. But keeping unnecessary lights off to turn ice cold water into lukewarm? Anakin wanted nothing more. He skimmed over the plans, this place was capable of producing some old types hyperdrive turbines only. No wonder it still used typed passwords.  
  
There was one space that looked promisingly like a hangar. With a happy smile, Anakin barely kept himself from jogging there. Having to walk slowly _sucked_ , he wanted to be back in shape already.  
  
The second Anakin walked inside the hangar, he was in love. The huge room was mostly empty, safe for one corner filled with spare parts and the beautiful metal corpus of an OP-505. It took barely two waves of his hand to move away the trash and properly showcase the antique spaceship. Rounded cockpit, compact build, only about as long as two speeders,  famously nimble, light on weaponry but making up for it in speed, and absolutely impossible to buy since decades ago.  
  
“Master needs to see this!” Grinned Anakin, inspecting the outer durasteel. A bit rusty here and there, but would hold up in the vacuum. “I wonder if there’s any fuel…”  
  
Anakin didn’t waste any time, he threw his jacket and lightsaber on the floor, Force grabbed a tool kit from the trash pile and opened the small ramp. Inside of the ship wasn’t exactly clean, and clearly missing some panels but they probably weren’t essential anyway. The main controls were disconnected and needed new wires before Anakin could try to power it up. That was fine, though. This was exactly the sort of work he needed now.  
  
And there was a lot to work on. Once Anakin opened the engine hatch, a huge cloud of thick dust blew up on him. Coughing and rubbing his eyes, Anakin grinned even wider and dove in. He lost track of time, until he heard Obi-Wan’s voice.  
  
“Huh, it looks just like the one on your nightstand, doesn’t it? Minus the rust.” Obi-Wan peeked inside, eyes stopping on Anakin. “I hate to ask, but were you rolling around outside?”  
  
Anakin burst out laughing and sat on the floor, pausing his work.  
  
“It’s the OP-505! I never thought I’d get to touch one! Look, there, that’s the auxiliary fuel injectors, right? See the ridges around the top? They are, I don’t know, maybe 60 percent more likely to combust but the acceleration is _amazing_!”  
  
“Sixty percent? Yes, I can see why you like it.” Muttered Obi-Wan, not even trying to get close enough to actually take a look. “But please do try and wipe the walls at least, and the glass.”  
  
“Oh, come on, Master, since when are you afraid to get a little dirty?” Smirked Anakin, before the double meaning registered in his brain.  
  
“Fair enough. Let’s spar outside once you’re done.” Obi-Wan stepped away, his tone filled with challenge.  
  
Anakin opened his mouth and looked frantically between the half-fixed engine and the space Obi-Wan was in. He practically jumped out of the ship, Force catching his saber on the way. They didn’t have a chance to duel in months, maybe a year? Anakin couldn’t even remember, and there was precious little he enjoyed more than their sparring. The ship won’t go anywhere.  
  
Anakin caught up to Obi-Wan in the corridor, couldn’t help smiling at his Master’s fond head shake. They reached the door outside quickly enough, Anakin already feeling his muscles tune up with the Force sparkling around them.  
  
“Hands or lightsabers?” Asked Obi-Wan as he threw his coat just inside the entrance.  
  
Anakin lit up his saber in answer and quickly jumped up on top of a nearby rocky column. His free hand immediately clutched over his aching thigh.  
  
“Just, uh, don’t cut my leg?” Anakin beamed, fully intending to ignore the wound and just relish the rare occasion.  
  
“I guess I’ll have to satisfy myself with cutting your hair.” Obi-Wan followed Anakin up the rocks and winked in response.  
  
“What’s wrong with my hair?” Spluttered Anakin, cheeks flushing self consciously and hand going to check on his small ponytail. Still in place, thank kriff.  
  
“Nothing, Anakin,” Obi-Wan charged at him from a high jump, their sabers clashing between them. “In fact, I rather like it like this.”  
  
Anakin pushed his lightsaber forward with more strength, using Obi-Wan’s counter to jump off and away. How did they get to backhanded distraction techniques already?  
  
“That’s playing dirty!”  
  
“Entirely your fault.”  
  
The massive columns made for perfect sparring environment, letting them both dance around each other in an effortless push and pull. Anakin absently sent a few tendrils of the Force to stabilize his legs, but didn’t slow down his jumps. Obi-Wan already was cautious enough around him, always wary of what new disaster Anakin might court. What new disappointment- No. Anakin made himself focus on their sparring. This was not the time.  
  
Obi-Wan was the first one to descend on the ground, his landing rising up a small cloud of ash. Anakin smirked, a new idea coming to his mind. He joined his Master, sabers constantly meeting and pushing apart.  
  
Anakin held his lightsaber in his mechno-hand, solid durasteel enough to brace off Obi-Wan’s strike. The second Obi-Wan took a step back, Anakin’s flesh hand moved forward, sending a Force wave of black ash high between them.  
  
“Who’s playing dirty now?” Obi-Wan spat out the soot, carelessly brushing his hand through the ash in his hair and then over his shirt.  
  
“At least we’re even.” Laughed Anakin, lazily making small ashy waves around them.  
  
“Evenly filthy.”  
  
Anakin’s cheeks grew hot despite himself.  
  
“Hm,” Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow and took a step forward.  
  
Anakin stumbled two steps back, breathing heavier suddenly. Obi-Wan looked amazing, even covered in dirt and soot, the smudges adding a dangerous edge to his handsome face, blue eyes bright like stars. Anakin thought back to all the times he let himself fantasize about being pinned by these strong arms, how often it was an aftermath of a training, dreamt about his Master- with a shaky inhale, Anakin fought to regain composure.  
  
Few silly words didn’t matter. These fantasies were doomed, impossible back when they started and now ruined forever by Anakin’s own foolishness. Back then at Mudhdhoo, and here the day before when he couldn’t even stand straight against Dooku. Jokes and sparring were all he had left. Anakin had to make it count.  
  
With a swish of his lightsaber, Anakin charged against Obi-Wan. Their fight quickly grew more heated, the Force becoming more strained and prone to chaos. They still took care to avoid accidental nips with the blades, but the close calls doubled. Anakin had a single mingled goal, attacking in earnest, proving his worth as much to Obi-Wan as to himself.  
  
It felt like forever before Anakin managed to knock Obi-Wan down, flat on his back and saber knocked away. In a swift movement, Anakin straddled his waist, lightsaber poised near his neck.  
  
“I won, Master,” panted heavily Anakin, eyes raking over Obi-Wan’s face.  
  
“Does it feel the way you wanted?” Obi-Wan’s smile was the softest thing in the Galaxy, and Anakin hated it.  
  
Twisting his mouth, Anakin turned off his saber, carelessly threw it to the side. His shoulders sagged.  
  
“Scoot down a bit,” Obi-Wan lifted himself to sit up, put his hands on Anakin’s hips and guided him to sit on his thighs. “There.”  
  
Anakin moved easily, ending up almost chest to chest with his Master. He felt wound up, ready to bolt at any second while also cursing himself for wanting to stay like this for hours. He distantly remembered chasing after his new kyber crystal, failing for so long and then waiting.  
  
“Obi-Wan, I-” Anakin bit his lip, looking down at their soot-covered shirts. He wasn’t sure what he wanted to say.  
  
“How’s your leg?” Obi-Wan stroked gently the muscles around the wound.  
  
“It’s fine.” Anakin watched Obi-Wan’s fingers catch on the torn leather of his pants, the bandage visible through the hole.  
  
“That’s good.”  
  
“Why are you like this,” whispered Anakin, “I failed you.”  
  
“You have never failed me, Anakin.” Obi-Wan rested his temple against Anakin’s, his breath coming in warm puffs.  
  
Anakin has never been more afraid in his life. So close, almost everything he wanted, and would never have. He reached up, tangled his hands in Obi-Wan’s shirt needing to hold onto something.  
  
“Master, please, _please_ don’t lie about this. I disappointed you! Even Dooku saw it. And you were angry earlier. You should still be angry!”  
  
Obi-Wan let out a sigh. Anakin squeezed his eyes shut and curled his back in on himself. So that was it.  
  
“You’re asking me to be angry, but that’s not what you want, is it?” Obi-Wan grasped Anakin’s wrists in a gentle hold, thumbs circling over his pulse points. “There’s too much going on, and I don’t like how little we know about it. I know what happened with Dooku wasn’t your fault. Don’t interrupt me, dear one,” chided lightly Obi-Wan when Anakin lifted his head. “You were reckless, and I was angry, true, but you were manipulated for Force knows how long. I could never hold it against you.”  
  
Anakin let go of the shirt, palms resting limply between their chests. Obi-Wan released his hold, circled one hand around Anakin’s waist.  
  
“May I?” asked Obi-Wan, palm hovering above Anakin’s cheek.  
  
Trembling, Anakin leaned in.  
  
“Why are you being like this to me?” Anakin repeated his previous question.  
  
“You know why, dear one.” Obi-Wan smiled and pressed his lips against Anakin’s forehead, his beard tickling Anakin’s nose..  
  
Anakin moved his head back a little to look at his Master. He supposed he had an idea why, maybe he did know. Obi-Wan’s beautiful face, with his freckles and blue eyes, the hand petting at Anakin’s hair, the warm embrace. Stars, how badly he wished knowing was enough.  
  
But Anakin couldn’t just ask Obi-Wan to say it. What if he wouldn’t? If keeping things unsaid made it somehow less in contrast with their duty, their oath to the Order. What if Anakin wanted too much? If he asked, and was denied, Anakin didn’t know if he could survive that.  
  
It was just as well, when he noticed the first yellow plants. Tiny, flowering succulents breaking through the layers of ash.  
  
“The cycle is starting.” Said Anakin, standing up. He busied himself with picking up their lightsabers. It wasn’t enough of a distraction, with Anakin feeling suddenly vulnerable and ungrounded, the Force coiled in his veins.  
  
“Better let’s get inside.” Obi-Wan didn’t comment on the obvious, but walked close enough to brush his shoulder against Anakin’s.  
  
They stood in the open doorway, watching the plants bloom for a beautiful, fleeting moment before the oncoming sunlight burned them to nothing.  
  
As the light reached the factory, Anakin stuck out his gloved hand into it.  
  
“What the fuck,” Obi-Wan abruptly jerked him back inside. “Anakin!”  
  
“Nothing happened,” muttered dazedly Anakin, looking at the hand. The glove was perfectly intact, he barely felt anything. “It wasn’t even that warm.”  
  
“But it could’ve, you didn’t know!” Obi-Wan yelled, pinning Anakin’s shoulders to the wall.  
  
“We would’ve felt the heat, and we didn’t! This factory doesn’t even have any special fire resistance, I could’ve probably stayed out there.” Anakin lifted his chin, eyes narrowed.  
  
“Why are you always so damn infuriating, Sith hell!” Obi-Wan put his weight on one arm to keep Anakin in place, the freed hand gripping Anakin’s mechno-arm and pinning up beside his head. “You didn’t even say anything!”  
  
Anakin snarled in answer, wanting to turn away but unable to lift his gaze off Obi-Wan’s face. All furrowed brows, piercing blue eyes hotter than star’s core, lips twisted in an angry grimace. He had that thought, more than once, of Obi-Wan holding him against a wall. Anakin kept looking back on his lips.  
  
Obi-Wan’s own eyes seemed focused on Anakin’s mouth too. The air grew hot and tense between, the Force closing in like a thick blanket, too much, too close-  
  
Without a word, Anakin yanked himself free, Obi-Wan’s grip going lax at once.  
  
Anakin stormed off towards the hangar and his waiting ship. As soon as he was out of sight and sure Obi-Wan won’t follow, he let the hot tears fall down. Why did he always want too much?  
  
*  
  
It took Anakin a while to calm down. There was no storm in his mind, no dark clouds threatening to envelop him, no icy wind. Just the Force swirling madly around, unpredictable bouts of energy and emotions. He was shaking, just thinking about how close Obi-Wan was mere minutes ago. It wasn’t the first time they almost- , Anakin swallowed, flushing at the thought. Each time, it was only his own fault for running away.  
  
He _wanted_ , so badly, so much.  
  
But he knew Obi-Wan well, and some things were just too impossible to ever come true. Not the way Anakin needed, and anything less… Maybe he just didn’t deserve it. Maybe that was the fate of the kriffing Chosen One, to never measure up, to just keep failing. To set his eyes on the unobtainable and be given some second grade consolation prize.  
  
Any moment spend with Obi-Wan felt like a miracle, getting to see his smile or these charming winks, his Master was everything, it was Anakin’s doubts and wishes that made him feel cheap.  
  
Just like hours ago, it was Obi-Wan’s voice that broke through Anakin’s thoughts, bringing him back to reality.  
  
“I figured you might need a hand with the repairs, if this ship is ever going to fly.” With an amused smile, Obi-Wan was leaning against the open ramp, hands crossed over his still dirty shirt.  
  
He looked as if nothing happened. Nothing changed.  
  
Anakin looked at the comm wires he was poking through. Out of 24 wires spread over the two matrix chips, he managed to plug 23 wrong.  
  
“Yeah, okay, I’ll show you how to check these purifiers. Careful though, they are antique.”  
  
“I’ll do my best.” Obi-Wan winked at him and sat on the ship’s floor, by the open engine hatch.  
  
Shoulders tense and cheeks flushed, Anakin briefly explained the process and got back to his own work on the comms.  
  
Anakin didn’t know why he was surprised, but they worked well together. Obi-Wan wasn’t an expert, especially on uncommon spaceship technology, but he was competent and dedicated. Like always.  
  
What was unusual, were the touches. A hand brushed over his back or elbow or knee, fingers touching a second too long when handing tools, nothing really alarming and yet. Anakin hated how easily he melted into every casual caress. He didn’t really know how to bring up the topic, but it felt incredibly like Obi-Wan testing the waters. Checking how far he can go before Anakin runs away _again_. It would’ve been embarrassing, if Anakin didn’t enjoy it so damn much.  
  
“Do you have anything longer than that hydrospanner? I can’t reach these injectors deep in there.” Obi-Wan muttered, pointing inside the side engine panel.  
  
“Let me try something,” Anakin scooted over, immediately scanning over the area and finding the loose bolts on top of injectors. He focused on the Force almost enough to not shiver at Obi-Wan’s fingers skimming alongside his spine.    
  
Cursing under his breath about vicious distractions, Anakin used the Force to tighten all the bolts, checking the entire area for more things needing fixing. When he sat straight again, Obi-Wan was looking at him, eyebrows raised.  
  
“What? It’s not misuse if we need-”  
  
“Anakin,” interrupted Obi-Wan, “Do you even realize how strong you are in the Force?”  
  
“Uh, strong enough?” Anakin grimaced. It was hardly news, he heard enough remarks about his midichlorians as a Padawan to be tired of the discussion.  
  
“The Force is always more vibrant around you, sometimes it feels as close as during my meditation. You use it as easily as your own hands, and I’m impressed every time I see it.”  
  
Anakin felt his heart grow warmer, filling with joy at the praise.  
  
“You are a great Jedi, dear one. I couldn’t be more proud of you.”  
  
The Force seemed to glimmer, twirling around them. Anakin couldn’t tell if he was the one to pour happiness into it, or the reverse. He didn’t care.  
  
“Thank you, Master.” Beaming, Anakin bowed his head, doing his best at respectfully accepting the words.  
  
They returned to work. Anakin, still giddy, freely showed off and used the Force for half of the repairs.  
  
Passage of time was easy to ignore in the artificial light and sunlight coming up in short cycles every few hours. It was late into standard night time, when they decided to take a break and went upstairs. Anakin’s leg ached, but the wound was healing, barely burning during his shower, so he didn’t mention it. Though he agreed to let Obi-Wan take the first shift.  
  
Anakin tucked the sleeping bag closer around himself, eyes drifting close. He hadn’t realized how exhausted he was, more after their talks than fixing the spaceship.  
  
Obi-Wan sat cross-legged next to him, one hand brushing through Anakin’s hair before even saying anything.  
  
“Sleep, I’ll stay close.” Whispered Obi-Wan.  
  
Anakin didn’t dream.  
  
The next day started with pitiful breakfast of expired protein bars and water, Obi-Wan cursing Dooku for not having the decency to leave them the tea. They went back into the hangar, still needing to install the hyperdrive and activate the comms. Neither of them complained if they took their time walking through the factory, searching for a complete model maybe left over in some dusty storeroom corner. Obi-Wan kept up the gentle touches, Anakin kept leaning into them without comment, every now and then braving himself to return a caress.  
  
Around afternoon standard time, dreading the outcome, Anakin seated himself in the pilot chair of his antique OP-505, Obi-Wan on his right. The ship was fixed, or at least Anakin proclaimed it sturdy enough to survive a trip to Coruscant and then be put away safely in Anakin’s private hangar sector. They cleaned the dust and grime, getting more on themselves than the rags, but both were growing too agitated to care. There was a war waiting for them.  
  
Anakin took a deep breath and clicked the ignition combination.  
  
The ship shook dangerously, spluttering a few times before the control panel lit up, engines whirling to life.  
  
“It works!” Exclaimed Anakin, enjoying the last seconds before he would put on the comms.  
  
“Good job.” Obi-Wan reached out to squeeze his shoulder.  
  
Switching on several controls, Anakin activated the wide range comms and input the Republic frequency.  
  
“Attention, this is General Kenobi and General Skywalker. We are stranded on an Outer Rim planet in a Separatists factory, coordinates attached. Any Republic ship in the area, we request extraction or forwarding of this message to Coruscant base. Over.” Said Obi-Wan, in his clear, sharp military voice, and clicked the comm off.  
  
“And now we wait?”  
  
“Unless the comms don’t work, yes.”  
  
Anakin shook his head with a sigh, leaned back into the chair. “They work fine, but we still might be too far from anyone to hear us. We should fly out.”  
  
“Maybe. But I would rather avoid missing our rescue.” Obi-Wan leaned back too, stroking his beard.  
  
Anakin absently started picking on the frayed hole in his pants, rotating his chair from left to right, each time making slightly wider arc. He itched to play with the settings, see what this ship really could do, but inside the hangar? If all he could was turn around in place, he could just spin on the chair.  
  
He tried to not think what was going on in the galaxy beyond them.  
  
“Anakin, there’s something you should-”  
  
A beep of incoming comm interrupted Obi-Wan. He put it through.  
  
“It’s Windu. Skywalker, you better have a good explanation for this.” Windu’s steady, angry voice sounded out.  
  
Anakin’s shoulders tensed.  
  
“It’s a relief to hear from you too, Mace.” Obi-Wan’s smile carried easily in his tone. “Did you get the message from Hondo Ohnaka?”  
  
“Yes, it was… very vague. Something about taking over the Ilrid Princess escort and apology about comm problems? It made no sense.”  
  
“Count Dooku.” Spat out Anakin. “He must’ve stopped Hondo from giving over out location.”  
  
“Yes,” Obi-Wan scratched at his beard. “The Count wanted something from us, but in the end just left. It doesn’t add up.”  
  
“What exactly have you two been up to,” Windu’s voice was simultaneously angry and tired.  
  
“Wait, this is a direct comm, why are you in the Outer Rim?” Frowned Obi-Wan.  
  
“We’re chasing Grievous,” grunted out Windu, “he kidnapped Supreme Chancellor Palpatine and managed to escape all the way out here.”  
  
“The Chancellor? We have to save him!” Anakin sat up straight, hands hovering over steering wheel.  
  
Obi-Wan looked at Anakin, both him and Windu not saying anything for a long moment.  
  
“What the kriff is wrong with you, he needs us!”  
  
“The situation is under control, Skywalker. Master Yoda and myself can handle this. I need you and Kenobi to get back to Coruscant.”  
  
“But-!”  
  
“Skywalker. General Grievous asked for you, specifically, and then suddenly is going in your exact direction? Get away from there.”  
  
“Understood. Keep us updated.” Obi-Wan closed off the comm and sighed deeply.  
  
“Master! They might need us! The Chancellor is my friend, I can’t just do nothing!” Cried out Anakin, standing up.  
  
“Are you questioning Master Yoda and Master Windu’s skill and experience, Anakin?” Obi-Wan raised one eyebrow.  
  
“No, of course not! I mean, I’m more- what if something goes wrong? Something always goes wrong!”  
  
“Anakin, Sith hell, please _think_! Grievous asked for you, and we know your nightmares weren’t natural, someone wants you there-”  
  
“Yes, the Chancellor! So I could save him! Master, you know I’m right.”  
  
Anakin was pacing the small ship, fuming, he had to go! They never cared about traps before, they would be fine, but the Chancellor, his friend kidnapped and in danger! Just as Anakin thought Obi-Wan understood! Obi-Wan was the same as the rest of the kriffing Council!  
  
“Have you completely forgotten,” Obi-Wan looked him straight in the eyes, talking slowly, “there’s still the Count and another Sith somewhere on the loose? Coruscant doesn’t have enough defense, the entire Senate, Padmé, they are all a target now. They need us.”  
  
“That’s… I- you’re right.” Anakin felt deeply ashamed.  
  
“Let’s pack up.” Obi-Wan got up from his seat, left the ship.  
  
Anakin powered down the OP-505, to not waste the fuel. That’s all he was good for, in the end, caring about fuel more than his duty.  
  
*  
  
It took more time to open the sealed hangar than anything else, but in the evening standard time, they left the rocky planet. Raising into the atmosphere, Anakin watched the small plants spark under the sunlight and burn to ash. It felt ominous, to see the cycle one last time at that very moment.     
  
Anakin was grateful for the distraction of having to manually calculate and set up the hyperspace lanes. He didn’t remember local quickest routes, but it was enough to set a course in the general direction of Coruscant. Their spaceship shook dangerously as the hyperdrive powered up, but then took off swimmingly, white and blue lights filling their window.  
  
“We should get there in about three days.” Said Anakin with a sigh. The old type drive added a full day over a proper cruiser.  
  
“Very well. Would you like to meditate?” Obi-Wan already sat down on the floor of their tiny cockpit.  
  
Anakin shrugged his shoulders weakly, but joined him, sitting across from his Master. The ship was tiny inside, leaving them and all the walls around in constant hand reach. Behind the cockpit was a small fresher to the right, leaving a narrow corridor on the left leading right into equally tiny cube of a depressurizer right before the ramp. They would need to sleep curled on the floor, or on their chairs. Anakin loved the OP-505 for years, but now he wondered how are they going to stay sane.  
  
“Anakin,”  
  
Again. Just one word, and Anakin’s full attention snapped to Obi-Wan.  
  
“Close your eyes, breathe with me,” said Obi-Wan, Anakin followed the instructions. “That’s it. Just focus on the Force, let it flow through you, don’t think just yet.”  
  
Anakin did that as well. Reached out into the Force, circling them lazily, dulled and muted. The familiar, grey clouds moved with it, not forming a storm but moving lower, closer. Anakin felt them grew heavy, sitting on his lungs, throat, choking-  
  
Anakin gasped for air, eyes blinking wildly. When he looked up, Obi-Wan was doing the same.  
  
“I felt it too,” Obi-Wan breathed shallowly, “There’s something dark in the Force, I haven’t seen it before.”  
  
“It’s me.” Whispered Anakin, shoulders curling down on himself, arms reaching to pull his jacket closer. He felt sickly cold.  
  
“What?”  
  
“The clouds, it’s- they’re mine, they were always mine, when I was angry or…” Anakin’s throat hurt, “I swear I didn’t meant to do this, I don’t know how or why it happened.”  
  
“Anakin, no, that wasn’t you,” Obi-Wan moved closer, pulling Anakin in a warm embrace, “I know you, I would always recognize you in the Force. That was different.”  
  
“You’re wrong! Obi-Wan, I felt them inside my head, I know them!”  
  
“They... “ Obi-Wan let out a breath, “They were Dark, truly Dark. Even if they once were yours, someone else is controlling them now.”  
  
“That’s not possible.” Anakin clutched onto Obi-Wan, trying to get as close to the warmth as he could.  
  
“Unless it’s the same person manipulating your dreams.”  
  
“But the clouds, the storm, I’ve felt it so long, it feels like forever, that’s just not… It has to be my doing.”  
  
Obi-Wan was quiet for a long while.  
  
“I hate to do this now, but I believe we need to talk.”  
  
Anakin lifted his head, met Obi-Wan’s steady gaze. He moved away, but Obi-Wan held onto his hands, circling his wrists, just like after their sparring in the ash.  
  
“You must believe me, that we kept you out of this only to keep you safe.” Started Obi-Wan, Anakin’s heart already sinking. “You were unbalanced, and I couldn’t risk hurting you more, please, keep that in mind. Do you remember Senator Verza?”  
  
“I wish I didn’t.” Mumbled Anakin.  
  
“Exactly,” Obi-Wan shot him a small smile, “After what he said, Padmé and some other Senators started talking. About what exactly is our role, the Jedi, in the war. There were… concerns. Soon, Mace and I got involved. Then you started asking about intel sources on our missions. And Ahsoka’s trial raised more questions. That’s all you knew, I suppose?”  
  
Anakin nodded, not liking where this was going. Obi-Wan’s thumbs started massaging his wrists, the Force slowly clearing around them.  
  
“Not many Senators really understand the concept of Light and Dark side, or how it affects them. They didn’t know about the Chosen One, either. But they saw you as a potential danger, well known Jedi General at the side of the Chancellor. You can see how easy it was to… misunderstand your friendship.”  
  
“Obi-Wan, what are you saying?”  
  
“Do you remember what Dooku said, years ago on Geonosis?”  
  
Anakin nodded.  
  
“We believe there is indeed a powerful Sith, possibly manipulating the Chancellor. Just being a Sith, that doesn’t mean anyone would follow him. But gaining control over the head of the state? Anakin, I truly wish the Chancellor is unaware of that, for your sake. But this Sith, he wants something from you.”  
  
Anakin was weakly shaking head. This was too much. No Sith would get that far without notice, impossible!  
  
“Anakin, please, you need to tell me if the Chancellor has ever said something, anything strange or- or unusual.”  
  
_My boy_.  
  
Anakin froze.  
  
The headaches, the cold, the nightmares, it couldn’t possibly- but if- no, Anakin thought frantically, that was just him- If all of that was caused by someone else, a Sith…  
  
“Anakin? Are you alright?”  
  
Anakin looked at Obi-Wan’s face, brows lined with worry and concern, and shook his head.  
  
His Master drew him close, strong arms wrapping around him in a tight hug.  
  
“Hush, you’re safe, dearheart,” Obi-Wan whispered soothingly into his hair. “It’s gonna be fine.”  
  
Anakin wasn’t so sure about that, but in the comfort of his Master’s embrace, he let himself hope.  
  
He hadn’t realized he drifted off, until he suddenly jolted awake in his pilot chair.  
  
Disoriented, Anakin scrambled a little over the handrests to sit up straight, Obi-Wan’s red coat sliding down on his laps.  
  
“Hello, dear one.”  
  
Anakin turned his chair around and almost regretted it. Obi-Wan gave him a charming smile, cheeks lifting and adding small wrinkles in the corners of his blue eyes, beard and hair looking even softer than usual in the blue-white light of hyperspace. He moved elegantly from one kata to another, muscles stretching, form perfectly on point. Anakin couldn't help himself, eyes roaming freely over biceps, chest visible in the half-unbuttoned shirt, curve of Obi-Wan’s ass, his legs-  
  
“I see you’re feeling better.” Twinkled Obi-Wan, not stopping his stretching.  
  
“I- uh, yeah,” mumbled Anakin, simultaneously feeling heat gather in his cheeks and the pit of his stomach. He tangled his hands in the coat, nails picking at the embroidery. This was not the time to lust over his Master. “Thanks.”  
  
Obi-Wan nodded, moving into the next form, and Anakin forced himself to turn back to the controls. They were on course, with no disturbances as far as he could tell, the ship holding up better than he expected. A quick look at the chrono confirmed he was out for a good few hours. Kriff, what was wrong with him. Crying and napping, like a damn youngling!  
  
“I can feel your distress unusually clearly,” came Obi-Wan’s measured voice, “but you’ve done nothing wrong.”  
  
“You take care of me as if I was still a child,” Anakin grimaced, absently flicking through the ship’s map memory.  
  
“Nonsense. You didn’t sleep properly for months, and you are still unstable in the Force, most Jedi would have trouble staying conscious.” Obi-Wan stood behind Anakin’s chair, hands resting lightly on his shoulders. “And it’s been years since I considered you a child, dear one.”  
  
Anakin leaned against the chair, moving into the touch. He tilted his head back to look at Obi-Wan upside-down.  
  
“I should do better than that, Master.”  
  
“Now you’re just fishing for compliments.”  
  
“What? No- that’s- I wouldn’t- Master!” Anakin moved away, scowling.  
  
“It’s unlike you to sit still for so long, perhaps it’s your turn to exercise.” Obi-Wan smirked as if he knew a secret and sat down in his seat, observing Anakin with one eyebrow raised.  
  
Anakin cursed under his breath, mostly out of habit to be difficult. Obi-Wan wasn’t wrong, exercise always helped Anakin clear his mind. He carelessly threw Obi-Wan’s coat back at him and slid into the basic katas, relaying on muscle memory and abandoning any thoughts.  
  
He moved in a circle, hands imitating a slow saber parry, constantly feeling a hot needling in his neck. Anakin glared at his Master, nearly losing balance.  
  
Obi-Wan was relaxed in his chair, fully turned towards him. Watchful eyes tracking Anakin’s every move, unashamedly appraising.  
  
“I thought you might enjoy the attention,” drawled Obi-Wan.  
  
Anakin squeezed his eyes shut, a bit clumsily sliding into the next kata. He tried to ignore the hot, needy feeling blossoming in his stomach under Obi-Wan’s observation. With a deep breath, he reached into the Force. It was clear of previous clouds, flowing smoothly all around them, glistening with pure energy and potential. It felt so incredibly alive. So full of light and warmth.  
  
Obi-Wan’s stare still gave him a pinprick sensation along his spine, but he accepted it. Welcomed it. Did his best to show off, go through every kata in just as flawless motion as his Master. Whatever this thing between them was, could maybe still be, Anakin allowed himself to accept the appreciation filling the Force.  
  
He got through the whole set, ending in a respectful bow before his Master, feeling relaxed and invigorated.  
  
Obi-Wan reached out a hand, Anakin stepped forward, letting him curl his palm around Anakin’s thigh. There was an undercurrent of arousal in the Force, now that Anakin let himself look for it.  
  
“Don’t you look pretty, dear one,” murmured Obi-Wan, tugging Anakin closer. It was the clear, unapologetic affection in his tone that made Anakin follow the movement, straddle Obi-Wan’s laps.  
  
Anakin experimentally rolled his hips, both of them gasping at the faint friction.  
  
Obi-Wan’s strong grip stopped him from moving closer.  
  
“Fuck’s sake, Anakin,” groaned Obi-Wan, thumbs digging into the hollows in Anakin’s hips. “You keep running away, and you decide to stop _now_?”  
  
“It’s all your fault, Master.” Anakin braced his hands on Obi-Wan’s shoulders, moved close enough to rest their foreheads together.  
  
“Tell me what you want.”  
  
Everything, thought Anakin. Everything Obi-Wan had. More than his Master ever offered.  
  
“I- I...” Anakin hesitated, taking a shaky breath. He knew Obi-Wan cared, but… Anakin moved away, enough to straighten his back. “It doesn’t matter.”  
  
“There is nothing that matters more to me,” Obi-Wan lifted his right hand to brush away Anakin’s hair, fingertips skimming over his cheek. “Something dangerous is going on, and we’re both keyed up. I could never forgive myself for taking advantage of you.”  
  
“So this is just, you don’t…” trailed off Anakin.  
  
“I do, dearheart.” Obi-Wan swallowed visibly before looking at Anakin, eyes slightly wet. “But is that really what you want?”  
  
Anakin’s heart fluttered in his chest, even the Force seemed to glow brighter, the fresh breeze filling him with delight. This was more than he ever hoped for.  
  
“Please,” smiled Anakin, ducking his head.  
  
“You’re just… May I kiss you, Anakin?”  
  
Anakin inhaled sharply, eyes opening wider, then nodded. He was shivering when Obi-Wan pulled him closer, one hand cupping his cheek warmly. Catching one last glance at his Master’s smile, eyelashes fluttering close, their lips finally met.  
  
The kiss was completely different and infinitely better than Anakin imagined. It was slow and luxurious, like a rare jewel being admired and worshipped. Anakin couldn’t have told how long it lasted, each time they separated Obi-Wan caught his lips again and again and again.  
  
Obi-Wan’s hand slid into Anakin’s hair and tugged lightly in the same moment as Anakin opened his mouth wider, starting yet another kiss. The other hand stroked over Anakin’s thigh and ass throught the leather of his pants, making him squirm and writhe in place. He never wanted it to end.  
  
When they finally separated, Anakin smiled, dazed.  
  
“You’re perfect, dear one.” Obi-Wan returned the smile, eyes unfocused, his mouth sliding over Anakin’s cheek and jaw, covering it with kisses and small nips.  
  
Obi-Wan moved to his throat, hands around Anakin’s waist, rubbing along his spine, holding him tight. Anakin tangled his hands in Obi-Wan’s hair, back arched, pushed his chest up as his Master kissed over his collarbone. His skin felt on fire, sensitive under caresses through the linen shirt, as Obi-Wan’s hand skimmed along his side, over his nipple, holding him in place.  
  
Anakin had trouble staying still, his breath coming in broken gasps and body trying to push as close to Obi-Wan as possible, grind their erections together. He tried to hold onto Obi-Wan’s auburn hair, but his hands trembled too much to grasp properly. He _wanted_. Everything was so much, so hot and so close and so good. He couldn’t even see clearly, pleasure and brightly shining Force putting a hazy fog in front of him.  
  
Through half-closed eyes, Anakin saw only distorted flashes of color, vivid and glowing, in between floating sparks of light. Obi-Wan’s mouth on his skin the most wonderful distraction. In the strong embrace digging into his muscles, Anakin never felt more safe. His hands finally found purchase, the black leather glove tangling into Obi-Wan’s hair, just like the tiny flames dying, turning into a layer of ash-  
  
“Anakin?” Obi-Wan whispered, full of worry, reached up to touch Anakin’s face. “You’re shaking, dear one. I felt something in our bond, what’s wrong?”  
  
Anakin couldn’t speak, mouth opening and closing, eyes blinking in panic, heart in his throat.  
  
Obi-Wan gently wiped away the tears escaping Anakin.  
  
“Do you need some space?” Obi-Wan closed his eyes for a second before he continued, “I won’t mind, I promise.”  
  
“I’m sorry, Master.” Whispered wetly Anakin, still trembling hands sliding down onto Obi-Wan’s shoulders. He bit down on his tongue to stop a sob. He was tired of himself.  
  
“No, Anakin, don’t apologize, you did nothing wrong. I should’ve known it was too much, too fast.”  
  
“It wasn’t- Obi-Wan, that’s not- I just, I thought-” Anakin grimaced miserably, unable to find the right words. If Obi-Wan gave him only that much and then took it all away… He sighed, giving up, and made to stand up.  
  
Obi-Wan’s firm hold kept him in place.  
  
Anakin gasped shallowly, wide eyes snapping to his Master’s face. Obi-Wan was still flushed, looking entirely too tempting, but his jaw was set strong and brows furrowed. Every inch the famed leader, to be followed and respected.  
  
“This time, Anakin,“ said Obi-Wan in a clear, accented voice, “instead of running away, let me help you.”  
  
Shivering slightly, Anakin nodded, settled more comfortably across Obi-Wan’s laps.  
  
“Can you tell me what really happened?”  
  
“I was… I think I was scared,” Anakin wasn’t sure Obi-Wan heard the uttered words, half hoped he didn’t. “The Force was so bright and… and I saw the burn and ash- it was, I don’t know, I just felt it.”  
  
“You were thinking about that planet? When we…” Obi-Wan seemed confused.  
  
“No! I, I wasn’t, uh, thinking. About anything. Couldn’t, really.” Cheeks hot, Anakin started straightening Obi-Wan’s shirt collar, needing to occupy his hands. “That one was definitely your fault.”  
  
Obi-Wan gave him a smug smile, and Anakin snickered under his breath. The air seemed lighter between them.  
  
“I think you’re still more unstable in the Force than we expected, Anakin.”  
  
“Sorry.”  
  
“It’s fine. You did good, dearheart.”  
  
Anakin looked into Obi-Wan’s earnest eyes, at his fond smile. It was the most natural thing in the world to lean in for a chaste kiss.  
  
“Come on, let’s stretch and meditate. Your leg could use some better circulation, hm?”  
  
True to Obi-Wan’s words, Anakin faltered and almost fell down after standing up. The muscles cramped and ached around the wound on his thigh, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.  
  
*  
  
It was the night two days after they embarked on the travel back to Coruscant, as they rushed through the Mid Rim, just hours away from their target. They were both napping in their respective chairs, when suddenly they jerked awake.  
  
The Force trembled for a moment and then it was like watching an explosion from not enough distance. Paralyzing fear, a wave of icy cold wind, burning blast until everything seemed to disappear for a fraction of a second-  
  
Anakin grasped for Obi-Wan’s hand, as he felt piercing pain go through his entire body. The Force in his veins, in his very being screamed and then- everything went quiet.  
  
Like throwing a rock into a shallow lake, disturbing the water and mud, making the dirt spread out and murk the space even as the mirror evened out. The Force calmed, silenced, but was still filled with floating chaos, needing time to settle.  
  
The comm beeped, signal coordinates from the Outer Rim sectors they left long behind.  
  
Anakin shared a worried look with Obi-Wan, their bond wavering, but immediately put it through.  
  
“Keno---? ----ker?” Asked distorted voice of Master Windu.  
  
“We’re here, what’s going on?” Answered Obi-Wan, fully on alert.  
  
“We were --- by the Chanc--- Grievous broke through the brigde gla --- da’s safe but---” the comm barely carried through, broken words interrupted with noise.  
  
“We can’t hear you, Mace, our long range doesn’t-”  
  
“Hold on!” Yelled Anakin, quickly looking at their position and abruptly pulled the OP-505 out of hyperspace.  
  
The ship whirled around itself, alarms blaring madly, falling off course and spiralling down down down- Anakin steered it a hair-width away from a net of meteoroids, feeling around with the Force for directions.  
  
“The hyperdrive fucks up long range, try now,” Anakin didn’t have time to glance over at Obi-Wan, but could feel him safe in the bond. He quickly got to turning off alarms and checking the ship’s monitoring. It was a harsh maneuver on a good day, and the spaceship’s rusted planes were probably under too much pressure, kriffing hell, the comm better be worth it.  
  
“Repeat, Master Windu, repeat!” Said Obi-Wan, holding onto the control panel.  
  
“The Chancellor was the Sith!” Came through Windu’s voice.  
  
Anakin slowly looked at the comm, hands stopping all movements.  
  
“Grievous’ kidnapping was a trap, most likely for Skywalker. We were ambushed, Master Yoda is badly hurt. During the fight, General Grievous broke the glass on the bridge, nearly spacing us all, that’s when Palpatine- when Sidious showed himself. We dueled, Master Yoda won and killed the Sith.”  
  
The time seemed to stop.  
  
Anakin felt deaf and blind to the outside world, his body merely a shell cracking under the onslaught from inside. No, no, nonono, impossible. A sudden storm, clouds of dark sand and flaming thunder filled his mind. _My boy_. Whirlwind of moments past, of nightmares, of things that didn’t happen but _could_ , friendship and- and- and lies, betrayal-  
  
There was a hint of something, the softest shine through the bond he shared with Obi-Wan, and then a warm, grounding hand tightly gripping his own.  
  
“That’s… “ Obi-Wan took a slow breath, “I’m glad you made it out alive.”  
  
“Barely,” answered Windu, his tiredness clear even through low quality comm half a galaxy away. “It’s far from over, I’m afraid. Sidious told us rather disturbing things.”  
  
“All the more reason to go back to Coruscant. The Senate will be in shambles.”  
  
“Be careful, Kenobi. And keep Skywalker close.”  
  
“Of course. May the Force be with you.”  
  
“And with you.”  
  
Anakin watched wordlessly as Obi-Wan disconnected the comm, stood up, took a step closer. He let himself be pulled into the safety of his Master’s hug. Hiding his face against Obi-Wan’s chest, Anakin cried.  
  
The Force was still around them, gloomy and dull, but with each comforting word Obi-Wan whispered against his hair, Anakin could swear he saw more light shining through.  
  
*  
  
There was a Separatists’ blockade around Coruscant, and they weren’t shot on sight only because their ship was barely bigger than a bucket and quick enough to skip behind a massive cargo shipment.  
  
After spending the last few hours alternatively trying to calm down and discuss through most likely repercussions for the Galaxy, let alone state of the war, Anakin was a mess. No matter what he or Obi-Wan tried, his agitation in the Force only grew, no balance in sight. Their bond was more alive than ever before, mixing up Obi-Wan’s concern with Anakin’s panic.  
  
The jammed transmission with Coruscant and worry about state of affairs on planet didn’t help, keeping them both on their toes.  
  
When the comm beeped and sounded out with a greeting from Count Dooku, Anakin wasn’t even surprised.  
  
“You certainly took your time getting here, gentlemen.”  
  
Anakin muttered a string of Huttese curses under his breath, but Obi-Wan talked over him in a polite, clipped tone.  
  
“Terribly sorry for disrupting your schedule, Count. We had to attend a small celebration on the way.”  
  
“Ah, yes. In the light of this unexpected news, I would like to propose a negotiation.” Said Dooku, accentuating the last word.  
  
“Straight to business, then?”  
  
“Such is the way of the Sith.”  
  
Obi-Wan sighed, looked to Anakin who grimaced but shrugged his shoulders. Walking into a trap has never failed them before.  
  
“Very well.”  
  
“Your escort is on the way.”  
  
As Anakin steered them out into the open, immediately two Seppies fighters flanked them and led towards a massive cruiser in the centre of the blockade. They flew inside the docking bay, where a multitude of droids surrounded their tiny spaceship.  
  
“Well, that’s a bit excessive.” Muttered Obi-Wan, adjusting his coat by the ramp opening.  
  
“Hey, let’s enjoy proper credit for once.” Anakin joked with a grin, despite his growing unease.  
  
“It’s going to be alright, dearheart.” Obi-Wan pulled him into a quick hug.  
  
Anakin felt the affection suffusing their bond, pushing the worry into shadows. It was unusual, and so new, and exactly what he missed.  
  
They walked outside into the hangar, between hundreds of MagnaGuards and droids with drawn blaster aimed at them.  
  
“Count Dooku requests your cooperation and your lightsabers,” buzzed one droid, with arms stretched out towards them. Another, standing next to it, held out two pairs of Force-restraining handcuffs.  
  
Anakin and Obi-Wan obliged the clankers and let themselves be led through the entire ship, towards the bridge. Anakin grew impatient with every step, the Force dulled to almost nothing when he was used to feeling it every second of his life. He was only relieved to have Obi-Wan march at his side, his Force signature was barely a faint spark.  
  
The bridge entrance zoomed open.  
  
It looked just like any other Separatist cruiser, with windows lining the walls and meeting at the front of the triangle room. At the centre, stood Count Dooku. The Sith merely nodded at the droids to step away from Anakin and Obi-Wan, most of them went outside. The clanker carrying the sabers was nowhere in sight.  
  
“Welcome, gentlemen.” Said Dooku, hands behind his back.  
  
“No tea this time? I’m disappointed, Count.” Smirked Obi-Wan.  
  
“There might be, if you accept my offer, Master Kenobi.”  
  
“Gross,” commented Anakin in a faux whisper.  
  
Dooku’s upper lip lifted in distaste, and he stepped closer to Obi-Wan.  
  
“Kenobi, it’s time to decide if you’d rather be brave or smart. You can not imagine how rotten is your dearest Republic, and it’s going to plunge into chaos any moment now. It needs a strong hand to keep all your squabbling Senators in check. Join me, Obi-Wan, and together we will save the Galaxy.”  
  
“How dare you-” Anakin spat out and Dooku immediately turned towards him with an outreached hand, lifting Anakin off the floor, the Force closing around his throat.  
  
“Stop! Let him go!” Cried out Obi-Wan, the droids stepping forward to keep him in place.  
  
“Look at him, Kenobi. Sidious spent a decade grooming Skywalker for his so called power, but all I see is lashing out and fear. All the plans to use that Naboo Senator, to get rid of you, when he’s still just a worthless child. I’ve lost my patience with children.” Dooku sneered at Anakin, then stood in front of Obi-Wan. “But I can respect your skill and intelligence. Perhaps... we could even find a way for you to keep your pet. In some capacity.”  
  
Anakin struggled to breathe, writhing in air, hands awkwardly clutching at his own throat around the cuffs. Dooku was wrong! He had no right, he didn’t know, it was just Sith lies-  
  
“Let him go, Dooku!” Yelled again Obi-Wan. “You can’t expect me to join you willingly, if you hurt Anakin!”  
  
Anakin fell in a heap on the floor, gasping for air. He was furious, just lying there at Dooku’s feet, helpless and humiliated. It was his own fault, his own lack of control to speak out, again!  
  
“Little soldier boy, still didn’t learn his lesson,” Dooku spared a glance at Anakin, “You failed, Kenobi. He will always be a slave to his fear.”  
  
“You’ve spent so much time being a slave to the Dark Side, it’s all you can see now.” Growled Obi-Wan, “Unlike Anakin, you’re a coward, Count.”  
  
“Then you will both die.” Dooku ignited his lightsaber and straightened out his hand, putting the blade right by Obi-Wan’s throat.  
  
There was a pulse of fear throughout their bond, and Anakin was filled with desperation. Obi-Wan was in danger, he really truly could die this time! All because Anakin couldn’t stay quiet- because Obi-Wan cared about him-  
  
Anakin squeezed his eyes shut and focused all his attention on grabbing even the tiniest tendril of the Force. It was supposed to flow through everything, everyone, always. He saw it fill the air, felt it fill his veins. He knew the Force, he knew the storms it could wreck in his mind, the destruction it could wield.  
  
Scrambling to his knees, shaking in an encompassing cold fever, Anakin reached out his hands towards Dooku. He let the Force grab Dooku’s throat, drag him up and away from his Master.  
  
“Anakin!” Obi-Wan cried out in shock, yanking free from the droids’ hold.  
  
“Go ahead, Skywalker, kill me,” coughed out Dooku, a smirk forming on his face. “Fulfill your destiny and embrace your darkne-Agh!”  
  
His last word was cut off when a plasma bolt shot through his chest.  
  
In shock Anakin lost hold on the Force and collapsed back on the floor at the same time Dooku’s liveless body fell down too. He turned to look at Obi-Wan.  
  
There was a droid panicking behind his Master, and Obi-Wan...  
  
“So uncivilised,” Obi-Wan threw the blaster away with distaste.  
  
“You killed him.” Whispered Anakin, breathing shallowly.  
  
Obi-Wan smiled sadly at him, but before he could answer, they were interrupted by the droids scattering around the room entrance, arguing about chain of command.  
  
Moving swiftly together, Anakin threw himself at the abandoned blaster and started taking off the droids before they could get out and alert the rest of the ship, while Obi-Wan crunched over Dooku’s body and retrieved his lightsaber and cuffs’ key.  
  
“You killed him, and then you went through his pockets,” muttered Anakin dazedly, as Obi-Wan did a short work of their handcuffs.  
  
“Would you have preferred a different outcome?” Sniped Obi-Wan tensely, igniting the red saber and looking around. “Kriff, is there really no other way out?”  
  
“Uh, so can we take the OP-505 back?” Asked Anakin, picking up two blasters off the droid bodies. Obi-Wan glared at him. “Fine, fine, just asking. If we go through the fun party out there and turn left, I’m pretty sure we can hijack some fighters and pass the engine room on the way.”  
  
“The engine- You want to blow this ship up?” Obi-Wan stood on the other edge of the door, hand hovering over the open button.  
  
“No offense, but last the Sith you killed is doing fine.” Grinned Anakin. Their situation was hardly better than hopeless, but he felt giddy.  
  
It must’ve went over their bond, because Obi-Wan opened the door without warning.  
  
There was a small army of MagnaGuards and droids waiting outside that immediately opened fire on them. Without a word, Anakin took over shooting, trusting Obi-Wan to cover them and bounce off any oncoming shots. Fighting together seamlessly, pushing through the tens of droids, it felt exhilarating. Anakin ignored the few stinges from shots that got too close, used his mechno-arm and kicks as often as the blasters.  
  
“You nearly used the Dark Side, Anakin, and now you’re enjoying _this_?” Obi-Wan stood back to back with him, as they rounded a corner, walking into another MagnaGuard.  
  
“You were about to die! It wasn’t my fault!” Shot, kick, shot, squat-  
  
“How in the fucking- On your left!”  
  
“But I love you!”  
  
“What- “ Obi-Wan barely cut through the droid on time, “That’s the definition of your own fault!”  
  
“Mine? Hell if it is! You were complicit!” Yelled Anakin, sending a series of blasts through a Guard.  
  
“How? That makes no sense!”  
  
“You’re doing it again! Running around with damn red saber, like- like some sort of royal! Looking so good and killing kriffing Sith!”  
  
“Oh, like you don’t show off any time I’m around!” Obi-Wan cut down the last droid of the group and dragged Anakin down an empty corridor.  
  
“You killed Dooku, Master. _For me_.” Said Anakin, looking Obi-Wan in the eyes.  
  
“I love you.” Answered Obi-Wan, as if it was the most obvious thing.  
  
Anakin’s heart skipped a beat as he smiled in answer, eyes fluttering shut. He felt overwhelmed. He wanted for so long, waited all this time to hear this!  
  
He let his delight flow freely through their bond, hoped Obi-Wan too could see the Force dancing brightly around them.  
   
Obi-Wan pushed him against the wall and kissed like the world was ending. Anakin responded in kind, dropping the blasters and grabbing onto Obi-Wan’s shoulders, pushing them closer. As soon as their lips separated for air, Obi-Wan moved to his neck, leaving it wet from open mouthed kisses, sensitive from his beard. Anakin whimpered, hitching one thigh up, around Obi-Wan’s hips, rested his feet against the wall and ground them together.  
  
The angle was off, and the friction barely enough, but Anakin didn’t mind. Obi-Wan loved him! He would enjoy anything he could do with his Master.  
  
Obi-Wan finally lifted his head, gave Anakin a much gentler kiss, and rested their foreheads together, panting through his smile.  
  
Anakin framed his face with his hands, amazed at the joy sparkling in Obi-Wan’s eyes.  
  
“You’ve got some grey in here,” whispered Anakin, fingertips touching the hair at Obi-Wan’s temple. Grazed alongside his cheek, his beard streaked with a few whiter whiskers. Anakin paused for a moment, letting himself just touch and wonder at the smooth-rough texture, until he realized how raw his own neck felt.  
  
Obi-Wan must’ve followed the same line of thought, his own fingers tracing the pink marks on Anakin’s skin and leaving them smarting in his wake.  
  
“Your fault. At this rate you’ll make me go completely grey.”  
  
“You’d still look beautiful.”  
  
“Well, you’re welcome to stay around and check for yourself.”  
  
Anakin smilled in bliss, ducking his head.  
  
“By Force, you’re stunning.” Obi-Wan’s whisper smoothed over Anakin’s cheek.  
  
A warning in the Force made them come back to reality and draw out weapons, just as a regular droid came out from behind a corner.  
  
“I surrender! I surrender!” Spluttered the droid, holding its hands up and promptly dropping the lightsabers it was carrying.  
  
“Well, isn’t that a nice surprise,” smirked Obi-Wan, Force pulling the weapons into their hands.  
  
“Time to get back to work.”  
  
*  
  
Coruscant was in chaos. Even if not all Senators understood the implication of a Sith Supreme Chancellor, the sudden lack of one and appearance of Separatists’ forces on and around the planet were troubling enough. Padmé and her circle of Senators scarcely managed to hold the Senate in line. Both sides of the war looked warily at the Jedi.  
  
The first day after Anakin and Obi-Wan returned, they were given a wide berth at best and backhanded accusations at worst. They attempt to blow up Dooku’s cruiser succeeded, but the wreckage destroyed entire Lemon Avenue and barely missed official buildings. Many Army captains questioned the odds of an accident.  
  
Hours later, with the come back of Windu and Master Yoda, the atmosphere was still tense. It took Senator Oret Verza, known opposition to the Jedi, speaking in their favour before the Senate calmed down enough to order an investigation. A temporary truce was called between the Republic and the leaderless Separatists.  
  
The most difficult was a meeting between only Anakin, Obi-Wan, Master Yoda and Windu.  
  
Windu recounted everything they’ve learned from Sidious before his death. Anakin felt sick just hearing the word ‘apprentice’.  
  
Master Yoda was conscious only every few hours, but insisted on using the time to help the investigation. Windu was still getting used to his new prosthetic right hand. Anakin didn’t expect the Master to practice by squeezing Anakin’s shoulder in comfort while saying he was proud Anakin stayed with them.  
  
It felt surreal. More so, when Obi-Wan smiled at him and repeated the same.  
  
Anakin barely had time to catch up with Padmé and Artoo, between all the reports he was forced to give to various officials. Obi-Wan was stuck reporting additionally to the Council. They spent the night in strategy meetings, sharing reassurance through their bond when they could.  
  
In the early hours before dawn, Anakin stumbled into his and Obi-Wan’s quarters, fell on their couch and slept. He had no nightmares.  
  
Anakin woke up as his comm went off, announcing he was needed in the strategy room. He blearily dragged himself there, headache reminding him gloomily about storms visiting his mind only days ago. Inside, Obi-Wan was already waiting accompanied by Windu and several clone captains.  
  
They all nodded weakly at each other, exhaustion and stress making even the Force seem heavier.  
  
“How are you?” Obi-Wan offered him a fresh cup of caf. Their bond shimmered with warmth.  
  
“I slept,” muttered Anakin between sips, “you?”  
  
“That’s a relief to hear. I hope to make it back to the rooms tonight.”  
  
“Rough. Good luck.”  
  
“Generals?” Interrupted them Cody. “We’ve got an incoming transmission from Captain Rex at Mandalore.”  
  
“Put it through,” said Windu.  
  
Over the round holo pad table appeared a blue image of Ahsoka.  
  
“Snips!” Perked up Anakin, just as she said “Masters!”  
  
“I mean, it’s good to see you’re alright, Ahsoka.” Smiled Anakin.  
  
“You too.” Grinned Ahsoka, “I heard what a fucking kriffwrhil it was.”  
  
“Certainly no longer talks like a Jedi, huh.” Sounded an amused voice before Ventress walked into the holo. “Long time no fight, Skywalker. Kenobi, dear.”  
  
“Hello there, my darling,” winked Obi-Wan, just as Anakin rolled his eyes. “How did you end up on Mandalore?”  
  
“It’s a long story,” laughed Ahsoka, “But she definitely doesn’t miss Dooku.”  
  
“Coincidence. I have a bone to pick with someone here.”  
  
“So you’re helping Ahsoka… with Maul?” Anakin narrowed his eyes.  
  
“These are indeed interesting times, Skywalker.” Smirked Ventress and walked off.  
  
“Can we trust her?” Asked Windu, stepping closer into the holo recorder.  
  
Ahsoka shrugged in answer, “Half a Sith or not, we still could use her help. More importantly, Rex, Fives and Tup have some important information.”  
  
“Understood, send their report directly to me.” Said Windu, disconnecting the call.  
  
They spent the next hours going over current Jedi locations, figuring out the worlds most likely to collapse into chaos before the Senate stabilizes. Every Senator had to be screened. And then, Grievous was still on the loose.  
  
Anakin thanked the stars Artoo jumped in to go over their data.  
  
And when no one looked, Obi-Wan was nearby to squeeze his hand under the table.  
  
*  
  
Anakin sat up, startled. He blinked the dream away, slowed his breathing. It was safe. They were all safe. Or maybe it-  
  
Obi-Wan’s grunt and arm sneaking around his waist kept Anakin from panicking.  
  
“You okay?” Mumbled Obi-Wan, curling closer to Anakin.  
  
“Yeah. We can sleep some more.”  
  
The light outside was still faint and muted, the sun not yet awake. The usual Coruscant city buzz was subdued by Temple walls, and Anakin easily ignored everything aside from Obi-Wan’s even breaths.  
  
The previous night, Anakin managed to get back to their rooms after midnight. Holovids from systems with different time zones were his new public enemy. The only consolation was dinner sneaked in earlier by Artoo and a hot shower. And then almost tripping over Obi-Wan, who just got back too, but was already half asleep against the wall outside the fresher.  
  
They readied for sleep together and ended up in Obi-Wan’s bed. Anakin closed his eyes surrounded by the warm embrace of his Master. The Force was finally clear and bright around them.  
  
He should’ve known it felt too good to last.  
  
“I can feel something’s off, dear one.” Obi-Wan sat up behind Anakin.  
  
“I- I dreamt about turning to the Dark Side,” said quietly Anakin. “We fought, there was so much fire and pain.”  
  
Obi-Wan scooted up to sit against the headboard, tugging Anakin close. He went easily, settling between Obi-Wan’s legs, resting his back against the warm chest.  
  
“It’s not going to happen,” Obi-Wan didn’t embrace him right away, just teasingly brushed his fingers up and down Anakin’s arms, shoulders. Anakin wiggled a little to get more comfortable, hands resting on Obi-Wan’s thighs.  
  
“Maybe,” Anakin moved his head to the side, letting Obi-Wan nuzzle along his skin. “But I thought the nightmares were over with- _ah_.”  
  
Obi-Wan kissed wetly at the junction of Anakin’s shoulder and neck and up, reached one hand gently around Anakin’s chin and turned his head away, exposing him and-. Anakin swallowed as the beard scraped his skin. It was enough to take him apart.  
  
“You’re distracting me, Master.” Scowled Anakin around a breathy moan.  
  
“And you’re still unbalanced. Consider it clearing your head.”  
  
Anakin kept whimpering when Obi-Wan nipped at his jaw, his cheeks growing hot. A wave of desire flew through their bond and Anakin couldn't help trusting his hips up into air. The fingers holding his chin moved, Obi-Wan’s thumb pressed against Anakin’s bottom lip. Anakin closed his eyes, he was already warm all over but still flushed embarrassingly when he sucked on that thumb. Obi-Wan’s answering groan was promising though, so he moved his own hands down to untie his sleeping pants and reach inside-  
  
“Patience, dearheart.” Obi-Wan chuckled and let go of Anakin’s face to instead catch his wrists together and pull them up and away.  
  
“I can’t talk, can’t touch, what can I do?”  
  
Pouting, Anakin squirmed against Obi-Wan, not even trying to break free from the hold. Obi-Wan’s other hand caressed over his stomach and chest, just fingertips through his thin tunic. Anakin arched into the touch.  
  
“Anything you want.” Obi-Wan whispered directly into his ear before mouthing at the shell.  
  
Letting out a moan, Anakin shivered. He focused on the Force enough to lift his tunic up, exposing his chest in invitation. Obi-Wan laughed appreciatively, going back to kissing and licking at his neck, the beard and teeth made his skin raw and hot already, and so much more sensitive.  
  
Obi-Wan palmed all over Anakin’s chest, tracing the muscles and his sternum with hot touches, stroking over his nipples, until Anakin again couldn’t stay still any longer and was constantly squirming. They barely did anything yet, but Anakin knew he looked like a mess already. Flushed and panting, mouth full of needy sounds, writhing like he was paid for it.  
  
“You’re so gorgeous, Anakin,” Obi-Wan finally moved to knead his nipples, teasing Anakin into whimpers and gasps. “So incredibly powerful, and you just let me have you like this.”  
  
“Please,” Anakin clenched his thighs together, straining to touch his hard cock. His body was aflame, ignated again and again anew at his Master’s whims. He wanted it to last forever.  
  
Obi-Wan moved his hand lower, skimming long Anakin’s trembling stomach and hips and sneaking around his waistband.  
  
“May I, dear one?”  
  
“ _Yes_.”  
  
Anakin smiled dazedly through the shudders when Obi-Wan pulled his sleep pants lower, finally freeing his cock. He kicked them off one leg, not caring how the fabric looked hanging off the other. He felt so good, and so hot, and Obi-Wan’s hand was so close, so close, almost-  
  
Obi-Wan curled his hand around Anakin’s thigh, gently brushed over his healing wound, and lifted it over his own leg, quickly repeating the action with the other leg. His hand returned to scratch promisingly at Anakin’s inner thigh.  
  
“So fucking beautiful,” whispered Obi-Wan huskily, as Anakin whined.  
  
Exposed like this, with his legs splayed wide open, and hands pulled above in Obi-Wan’s strong hold, Anakin suddenly felt vulnerable and embarrassed, a hot flush spreading over his face and chest.  
  
“ _Master_ ,” his voice came out high pitched and begging.  
  
“I love you, I’ve got you.” Said earnestly Obi-Wan, voice rough, as he lowered Anakin’s wrists a little, and finally kissed him.  
  
Anakin melted into the kiss, into the slow, sweet slide of Obi-Wan’s mouth against his. Their bond was brimming with passion, and Anakin never felt more adored. His skin was on fire, burning brighter wherever it touched Obi-Wan’s. It was as if the Force around caressed his entire body, pushed him even closer into Obi-Wan’s arms.  
  
And then a slicked hand wrapped around his cock. Anakin lost track of anything else, just letting himself be loved.  
  
*  
  
After, Anakin was laying on top of Obi-Wan, dozing lightly under a thin bedsheet. He wasn’t fully asleep, not when they needed to start the day so soon, but still felt too lazy and sated to move. The room was glowing in warm, golden light of a sunny morning. Obi-Wan’s hand was petting his hair in such a nice way, and he was pleasantly sore. Anakin smiled into Obi-Wan’s shoulder, he wanted to stay like this forever.  
  
Obi-Wan’s comm chimed with an incoming message.  
  
Anakin groaned and burrowed himself deeper into the embrace.  
  
“I’ll better get it,” grimaced Obi-Wan, gave Anakin a quick kiss on his temple and Force pulled the comm closer, clicked it on. “What is it?”  
  
“Kenobi,” sounded Windu’s tense voice. “You and Skywalker are to report to the Council chamber. Immediately.”  
  
“Did something happen?” Obi-Wan frowned and sat up.  
  
Anakin sighed quietly and followed suit. They already stole more time than he expected.  
  
“It’s unbecoming of a Jedi Master to play naive, Kenobi.” Snapped Windu and cut off.  
  
“What the kriff was that?” Asked Anakin.  
  
“I have no idea.”  
  
Anakin looked at his Master. Just the sight of him scratching his beard made Anakin flush, think of all the places on his skin scraped pink and sensitive. And Obi-Wan was still with him, naked, in bed, with that glorious chest and arms on display.  
  
Without thinking, Anakin leaned in for a slow kiss, his hand skidding lower, under the sheet-  
  
“Oh no,” paled suddenly Obi-Wan, moving away.  
  
“What? Obi-Wan?”  
  
“They felt us. In the Force. That’s- that’s rather a Padawan mistake.”  
  
Anakin felt cold. Breathing shallowly, he tugged the bedsheet around himself, fists curling tight into the fabric. Was that it, then? If the Council… if it came to a choice… Obi-Wan would never cross that line.  
  
His mechno-arm tore threw the sheet.  
  
“I need to get dressed.” Anakin stood up, refusing to admit shame.  
  
“Anakin, are you going to just- Do you not want this?” Obi-Wan kneeled on the bed, reaching out an open palm.  
  
“What does it matter?”  
  
“You feel angry, through the bond. It’s still difficult to dig out the intention.”  
  
“Is there- Do we even have a choice?” Anakin smiled bitterly.  
  
“You’re my choice, dear one. Have been for a while, now.” Obi-Wan’s eyes softened.  
  
Anakin dipped his head bashfully, a smile tugging at his lips.  
  
The Force swirled around them, shining with bright lights. Obi-Wan clasped Anakin’s hand, returning the smile.  
  
Stomach fluttering, Anakin let himself be tugged into a warm, safe embrace.  
  
  
They walked towards the Council chamber, steps in perfect sync, their cloaks billowing behind them in a gentle breeze.  
  
Stopping in front of the entrance, Anakin took a deep breath and looked over at Obi-Wan.  
  
“Behave,” winked Obi-Wan, then leaned in to pinch Anakin’s ass.  
  
“Master!” Anakin hissed indignantly and returned the pinch.  
  
Obi-Wan sent him a wide smile and pressed the button to open the door.  
  
Master Yoda and Windu were the only ones inside.  
  
Anakin felt judged like a child again when he and Obi-Wan stood in the middle of the chamber. Kept his chin high, hands tucked in his sleeves. Just because they were nice to him now, didn’t mean they changed their opinion.  
  
Anakin choked on air, when Obi-Wan casually put an arm around his waist after a polite greeting.  
  
It took a long moment before Master Yoda sighed and shook his head.  
  
“Told Obi-Wan to keep young Skywalker close, didn’t you?” Yoda slowly turned to face Windu, expression vaguely judgemental.  
  
“Within the implications of our Code.” Scowled Windu.  
  
“With all due respect,” interrupted Obi-Wan with his polite, accented voice, “We’ve all been forced to compromise our Code during the war. This is the opposite.”  
  
Anakin’s heart was thumping rapidly, he squirmed in place. But faced both Master Yoda and Windu.  
  
“Hmm, yes, light between you, there is.” Muttered Master Yoda. “But fear, and attachment, are there too. You, especially, young Skywalker. Dangerous path, this might yet be.”  
  
Anakin’s shoulders sagged. There was nothing he could say without proving these words true.  
  
“Perhaps so,” said Obi-Wan, “But that depends on our point of view.”  
  
“What do you mean, Kenobi?”  
  
“Look at the fear in Anakin now, but compare it to years ago, months or even weeks. We’re both more tethered in the Light than ever before.”  
  
Anakin’s throat hurt, for the first time overwhelmed with hope rather than dread.  
  
“A path with shadows always a danger holds, yes,” Master Yoda looked at Anakin with a smile, “but a path forward, it still remains.”  
  
Anakin only just so restrained himself and poured all his joy into the bond instead.  
  
“Thank you, Masters.” Sincerely said Anakin, bowing his head with respect.  
  
Obi-Wan’s arm was warm around him.  
  
*

 

 


End file.
